Black Cat
by Hotaru987
Summary: A mysterious girl is put under the care of the infamous Black Cat. What will happen to her and Train. This takes place two months before the story starts. And sry for the crappy summary. Anyway please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Zero

**Hey every body this is a story that I came up with in a dream I had about a week ago. I finally decided to write it. The only thing that I own in this is the OC, other than that it belongs to whoever made Black Cat (Sorry but I don't know who he/she is) **

**Hope you all enjoy it! ^^ **

**Also please pardon me if anything is wrong if you'd like to tell me if I got the characters mixed up because I'm only on the second disk of this show, but this idea popped in my head so I just had to write it. Thanks.**

**P.S: This is two months before the start of the series, just thought I'd let you all know that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Zero**

I looked up, as light flooded the once dark room. My chained hands moved to my face trying in vain to shield my eyes. My dirty blue hair pooled around my feet, and my legs drew closer my chest. "Girl you are needed." Said the strict voice of Sephiria, the number 1 chrono. She walked over and undid the chains on my wrist. "Stand." I did so on shakey legs. My dull snow- white eyes followed her every movement as she lead me to a huge room.

I, however, was not one to take much care into scenery. Suddenly a huge hologram showed up in font of us both. The lady, Sepheria, bowed to the hologram. "Sir. Willzark." The man in the hologram nodded. "Sepheria, thank you for bringing her here."

His eyes turned over to me looking me over. "So, have you learned your lesson?" I ignored him, starring at my feet. Apparently he knew I wasn't going to answer him. "It was your own fault, if only you completed your mission then this could have all been avoided." He paused. "However, I have decided to give you yet another chance. Seeing as you are one of my most skilled Chrono numbers." At this I looked up, a bit of shock showing through my eyes, but it went unnoticed by both persons in the room.

"Take heed, girl, that this will be the last chance I give to you. if you screw this one up then you will never see sunlight again. Do you understand?" My head nodded, and I was soon being lead out of the room by Sephiria.

"Oh and one more thing." Willzarks voice stopped us in our tracks. "You will no longer be ge going on missions alone. Another number will accompany you to make sure you don't mess this up." With that she lead you back to the room that you had before being sent to the cells bellow. "Clean yourself up." She looked you over. "You look a mess."

I blinked before slowly sauntering over to a mirror. Well...she wasn't lying when she said I looked a mess. My hair was dirty and un kept. The usual shine that my hair held was dull and looked dead. It reached down to my ankles and my bangs curved around my chin. My face looked tired, lost, and some how gained an innocence that I had thought long left me after I made my first kill. I looked like a child that had just lost their mother and was lost in a world of strangers...But if I thought about it that was exactly how I felt. My clothes were torn and dirty. They were very loose the shirt hanging off of my shoulders, and my shorts just barely stayed on my hips.

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked over to my closet. I opened the door to see all of my clothes still in here. I pulled out a some black loose fitting jeans, and a dark purple short sleeved shirt. I then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

The water hit my soft flesh in a never ending pattern, quickly cleaning the dirt from my body. I grabbed the shampoo gently lathering my hair, looking in shock at all the brown water that washed from my hair.

'How long was I in that cell this time?' Was my only thought.

So instead of a quick shower, like I planned to, I ended up taking a good fifteen minute shower. Once I was satisfied I walked out, dried myself off, and got dressed. Then I strolled over to my bed to see a beautiful black leather jacket, a dark purple gun that looked black when hit with light with red grips, and a blade with a black handle. I ran my index finger over the leather material of my jacket loving the feel beneath my fingers. My hands then went to my gun, gingerly picking it up. It felt unfamiliar to me, but my fingers quickly became re accustomed with it.

The door was opened and when I looked I saw a boy with a black trench coat, shirt and pants. The top of his trench coat was open and I caught a glimpse of his chrono number on his chest. His piercing gold eyes bore into my dull snow ones. His hair was black, spiky, and fell into his face a bit but not much. His aura gave him a mysterious, yet commanding feel. I could tell he was agile, no doubt about that, after all he was the legendary number Xlll.

"I take it you are the one I'm supposed to watch over." I nodded putting on my own coat it stopped right at my knees. With some trouble I gathered all of my hair in one hand and unsheathed my sword with the other. Carefully I cut my hair to elbow length. I trimmed my bangs to above my eyes before I left the bathroom. I holstered my gun on my right thigh and grabbed my sword. Suddenly in vanished and I looked back at the body and nodded.

He turned and left with me following close behind. "Whats your name?" When he heard no reply he thought maybe I was just very cautious so he decided, against his better judgement, to give his name first. "Im...Train, or number thirteen of chrono."Once again he got no reply. I saw him getting agitated but there was nothing I could do. So in stead I grabbed his hand causing his abrubt stop. "What's your problem, girl?" His voice held nothing save a slight edge signifying his annoyance at being touched. I turned his palm face up and with the pointer finger of my other hand I traced out four letters.

_Zero_

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short, but im dead dog tired so I just wanted to get this one out. Ill try to make the next on longer, and I might post some of my better stories on here(or that's what I believe any way), instead of on Quizilla.  
**

**Thanks for reading! R&R plzs!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

**chapter 2: Mission**

The night loomed over head, the moon giving a glowing look to everything around. Two figures moved through the shadows at such a pace that any normal person would only catch the wind that the two brought on. The guy, I have come to know as Train, ran so fast that I had a hard time keeping up with him. However, if I wasn't stuck in that cell for so long then I could have been at my normal speed, and easily kept up.

Train looked at me and nodded towards that building in front of us. "That's where Torrez is. Or at least where his hide out is suppose to be." I nodded my response. His eyes looked me over as it had done so many times this night. He shook his head wondering why he was unfortunate to have to babysit me. For that's what he saw it as...Babysitting.

~**Flashback**~

_We walked into the room that I had left not to long ago. That lady, Sephiria, was there along with the hologram man whom she called Willzark. "There you are Thirteen, I was wondering when you two would show up." Willzark said eying Thirteen. "Well now that you both are here I can give you your missions." Thirteen's eyebrow raised when he said 'missions' implying there was more than one. The number 1 chrono then explained the mission._

_"There are some strange happenings as of late going on in a warehouse on the docks. During the night people are going but never returning. The only evidence of them are bones that have been completely cleaned of flesh. Either the flesh is being melted of the bones, or someone doesn't like to leave anything behind. Your mission is to find out who or what is doing this and kill them."_

_Thirteen nodded. "Will that be all?"_

_"Actually, we have one more assignment, and this may prove to be your toughest yet." Train didn't like the sound of this, if he was right it had something to do about the presumed mute behind him, me._

_"That girl has been a chrono member for a long time, and she is one of our fastest, precisest , and most efficient number here. However, she has been slacking off on her last couple of missions. She has been punished accordingly, but we need her to stop. So we have agreed to put her with our best number, you." I glanced over to Train and saw the barely noticeable twitch of his finger. What was that? Annoyance maybe..._

_"As you may have already noticed she doesn't speak. We're not sure if it's because she can't or doesn't want to. Either way we have just assumed her mute, for she hasn't uttered a single word since she was born." Willzark paused to catch his breath, as well as to git Thirteen a chance to digest all of this. "I'm sure you two will find some way to communicate, or maybe not. Either way she will stay under your watch until I say otherwise. Is that understood?"_

_'It's not like I have a choice.' Train thought suppressing a glare. "Yes sir." Willzark nodded. "And one more thing, her name is Zero. She has no other name and that is what she is called, for that is her number. Show him." That last command was directed to me, so I faced him and pulled up my shirt until it was right below my chest. There on my right side was a beautifully carved "0" there in black. Thirteen quickly scanned over it before looking back to Willzark. "You two may leave now."_

_Both Thirteen and I walked out of the room_

_I stopped.  
Thirteen stopped._

_I stared  
He stared_

_He grew irritated  
I became curious about him_

_"What are you looking at?" He eventually snapped, glaring. He looked into my snow-white eyes, surprise by the child-like stare he received. He sighed, unable to hold the glare any longer. "Come on, we have a mission to complete." _

~**End**~

I stopped in front of a warehouse, tilting my head to the side a bit. I looked at Thirteen, and pointed to the warehouse a look of question on my face. "Yes." He glanced at me. "I was told to just make sure you complete the mission I can help you in anyway." My eyes deflated, and a frown etched my features. I didn't want to leave Thirteen.

Thirteen noticed the the loo on my face and inwardly sighed. He got the feeling that she wasn't around people often and when she was she got instantly attached to them. She was like a baby chick, who became attached to the first person they saw. Thirteen knew then that Willzark was right. This would most likely be his toughest mission yet. This girl had the skills of a killer, however the mentality and emotions of a child.

Thirteen nudged my shoulder a bit. "Go on...I won't be far." I held out my fist and stuck my pinky out to him. He blinked confused...Then it snapped into his mind. He saw children do it one day form his window. He then realized what I was asking him.

_'You promise?'_

A smile fought it's way onto Thirteen's face, but luckily the smile lost. "Fine." I perked up, and my eye's lost some of the dullness it had. I then turned and ran into the warehouse.

I looked around holding back a sneeze as dust floated freely around the room. This placed seriously needed to be cleaned. I paused when I kicked something. Lokking down a human skull rolled on the floor. Then I took a closer look at the floor around me and saw more human skeletons littering the floor.

A creepy chuckle echoed around the room. "So I guess you dogs finally decided to flush me out?" A man was suddenly sitting on a crate to my left with his legs crossed. He had green shaggy hair and red eyes. "So whats your na-Woah!" He yelled jumping up to avoid a bullet. He landed to my right. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you any mannors? It's rude to shoot at people when they're ta-" He quickly dodged the other bullet. I was only wasting bullets but I wanted to get use to the gun again, so I thought I'd toy with him for a while.

He finally decided to stop talking when I kept shooting at him. He dashed at me throwing a punch. I ducked back until my hands touched the ground. I then brought my feet up kicking him in the jaw. He fell back and I push off from the handstand position I was currently in, and landed with my feel on either side of his torso, pointing my gun at him. Just as quickly as that happened, I was doing two, one hand back flips to get away from something he spit from his mouth. I was in a keeled position with my left knee and hand on the floor. I looked a few feet in front of me and saw a while in the floor. That could only be one thing, acid spit.

"Ok, princess time to end this, I have to finish my meal." He then smirked. "Why don't you stay? You could be desert." It was then that I agreed with him. It was time to end this. I ran at him, his eyes carefully watched my movements, but it was all for nothing. I vanished from his sighs and appeared behind him the barrel of my gun pressed firmly to his head. He was stunned. "H-how did y-you..?" His eyes wide, suddenly cut to the floor. There was a piece of paper a red rose pinned it to the floor, only one sentence was written.

_'Your luck has reached Zero'_

From his perch outside, looking through the window, Thirteen was surprised, but he didn't let it show, at how fast she moved, and was confused on how she wrote that with out being seen. On the way here she hadn't written anything and she didn't have that when he got her from the room. He watched as I walked about out and how my eyes brightened when I saw him. I gave him a timid thumbs up at which he nodded.

"Great, lets get back."

~**HQ**~

"Our mission is complete, she did well. There was no hesitation in her completion of this mission." I stood a little closer to Thirteen, at which Willzark and Sephiria seemed greatly amused by. "Looks like she likes you." Was Sephiria's smart reply. Willzark coughed in order to keep his composer. "Good, OK you both may go. Also her things has been moved to your place already, so there is no need to worry about that."

Thirteen's head almost popped off of his shoulders, as a single thought circulated through his head. 'She's staying with...Me!'


	3. Chapter 3: Laughter and a smile

**I hope you all enjoy the third part to my story. I worked really hard on it. Although it most likely shorter than my other ones. Also sorry if Train is a little OOC in this one.**

**After this one I believe that ima go into the first episode of the series unless I come up with another idea**

**'Thinking' "Talking" _'Zero body language talk' ..._Do u understand that?...Cause I hardly do.. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Laughter and a smile**

~* Four days later*~

"Hey don't touch that!" Train yelled running over to me, who currently held his boxers. He snatched them from me glaring with a faint blush on his cheeks. Quickly forgetting about those weird pants, that felt silky to the touch, I walked into the kitchen.  
Once there I looked around before spotting a huge white thing in a corner. Walking over I opened it, staring wide-eyed at all of the drinks. As I reached for one I quickly retracted my hand at the cold temperature.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned around meeting the amused stare of Train. I pointed at the white thing and then made motions like I was cold. "It's supposed to be cold. It's a fridge." My head tilted to the side. Train groaned.

'Is she serious?'

He looked at my innocent, yet confused face. 'Not again. This makes the fourth thing I had to explain to her.' Train thought back to the lighter incident. I almost burned down the whole bedroom while playing with it. I didn't know what it was until he explained it to me. 'It was a good thing that I decided to check up on her.' He thought. 'Apparently they only give her information on the things that she only needs to know.'

However, that wasn't as bad as the air conditioner thing. Train decided to leave me home alone, bad idea, while he went to get some food. When he came back the whole house had the temperature of 5 degrees Celsius. I was in a corner freezing my ass off. Train ended up having to nurse me back to health from my fever.

Train blinked realizing that he allowed him self to drift off into his thoughts. He looked around to find that his 'mission' was no where to be seen. "Shit." He cursed and went off to look for me. Suddenly he felt a cool breeze and turned to his left and saw his window open. "Don't tell me she.." Train looked out the window looking left and right. He didn't see anything and looked up, thinking I went to the roof. Following that logic he turned around proceeding to the stairs that lead to the roof.

I turned around when I heard a door open and I lit up, running over to him. I grabbed his hand pulling him over to where I was standing, and then laid down on the slanted roof looking expectantly at Train. When Train had no intentions on moving I sat up, grabbing his hand again tugging him down softly.

_'Come lay with me.'_

Was the unasked question. Train looked at the pleading look in my childish eyes. Train sometimes wondered how a tool for killing could act so childish. Groaning in defeat he laid down next to me. I pointed to the stars, sighing in content.

"Yeah...They are beautiful, huh?" I nodded in response. I pointed to the stars again and made some shapes. Train thought for a while. "...Constellations?" I nodded really fast and waited. Train guessed I was waiting on him so he pointed to a constellation. "See that?" I squinted my eyes. "That's little dipper...and right next to it is the big dipper." Train turned his head to me when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulders. I cradled my arms as if I was holding a baby, then pointed to me then the imaginary baby.

_'Like a mommy and a baby?'_

A ghost of a smile appeared on Trains face as he nodded. "Yeah..." He then looked at me. "Where's yours?" I shrugged and tapped the spot where my number was. "You telling me that you've always been with chrono?" I gave a quick nod.

Once again my eyes gave him a questioning look. Train looked away, knowing full well what I was asking. Even if they've only been together for four days.

_'Wat about your mamma?'_

Train shook his head and I gasped. Before he knew it I had him in a hug. Train went stiff not used to the physical contact. Slowly he relaxed and placed an awkward hand on my shoulders. I looked at him with glassed over eyes and inwardly he started panicking. What was he supposed to do if I started crying?  
"H-hey, don't cry...You don't see me crying."

I looked down still on the verge of tears. I knew what mamma's where. I've seen kids with older ladies and saw how they cared for them. Just the thought of loosing someone like that made me sad. He sighed, awkwardly patting my side.

I twitched.

'What the...' He did it again and this time an odd sound, kind of like a giggle, escaped my lips. A smirked decorated Train's face. I jerked away from Train giggling madly while he tickled me. He rolled onto his knees still tickling my sides. Train thought that my giggle was possibly the cutest thing he's ever heard. After a while he stopped, allowing my breathing to catch up to me. I felt something brush up against my head and absent mindlessly stroked the cats back, that I've become so friendly with. I even named it silk, while pointing to the fabric of Train's cat boxers.

I opened my eyes with a smile adorning my lips. Train couldn't help but give the tiniest smile possible. And for the first time in my life I felt...Happy.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be out soon, I hope.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Solo

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Solo**

"Mission accomplished sir." Train said to Willzark. The hologram man nodded in acceptance. "Good. Once again you've completed this mission with the efficiency known for Thirteen. Now Peace will come to the town now that, that tyrant is gone." I stood next to Train thinking about the mission. It was in a church o get rid of somebody. I didn't really care, since Train handles most of the killing. He just told me to get rid of his guards. Which were nuns...with guns. Hey I rhymed!

I giggled in my head, as Sephiria explained the next mission. Something about Lib Tyrant. Train would fill me in later. Just as we turned to leave Willzark stopped me. "Zero, You will not accompany Thirteen this time. We want you to handle a different mission, a solo mission. You could call it a trail, to see if you're ready to be on your own." I blinked and looked at Train with a pleading look. He looked back surprised and was about to protest against Willzarks decision.

"Thirteen you may leave now." Sephiria said standing in between me and Train. Train shot me an apologetic look, but it was so quick that neither Sephiria nor Willzark caught it. I gave him a small smile before turning to Willzark. I heard Train's footsteps grow fainter and fainter until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Now Zero according to Thirteen you've been doing extremely well on the missions. From what he says I do believe that you've becoming your old self." Willzark's sharp gaze studied me for a long while. "Sephiria." The number 1 chrono walked over to me and handed me a photo. I took it. There was a man and a woman with a four year old boy in front of them. A questioning gaze found Sephiria. "According to our sources this family have been involved in illegal genetic mutations. Along with bio engineering weaponry, and the likes."

I nodded. "So we hired an insider, to confirm our source and it was legit. However, this isn't the main HQ. It's just one of the labs. We're investigating this as we speak." I pointed to the picture. "They are your targets. Destroy the house, leave none alive, and kill all that get in your way." I hesitated a bit before nodding and turned to leave. When I left I was surprised but happy to see Train waiting on me. I smiled and ran over hugging him. Train allowed me to but made no indication of returning the hug.

Gently he pushed me off. "So?" I showed him the picture and sighed. "Even the kid?" He asked, I only nodded.

Train sighed, that was the reason for them putting her in the cells last time. All because she didn't kill an eight year girl who saw her mother and father get killed moments before. Of course Train knew that if he was there then he most likely would've killed the girl with no hesitation. But Zero was a different story. Even if she was almost his equal in a match, he would still win, there was an innocence about her that up want to protect her. Like she still wasn't used to the idea of killing. She was fragile...At least in Train's eyes.

"You'll do fine. Just remember to complete the mission." I sighed, nodding slowly. Train walked me out of the building. Once outside we looked at each other.

He nodded  
I smiled

And in the blink of an eye we were gone.

* * *

The forest grew thicker by the second as I sped my way through. The lab was supposedly in a deserted mansion, deep in the forest. I've been running for a good twenty minutes and covered about 29 miles already. I should be coming up to it soon. Just as I thought the trees thinned out and a mansion came into view. For a deserted mansion it sure was in good condition. An easy fifteen inch gate surrounded the mansion and thirty feet in diameter. There were guards posted at every six feet. I held out my hand and a black mist surrounded my hand and protruded out wards. The mist condensed and formed a sliver sword with a black handle, my chrono's number was etched into the blade. My eyes closed as I tried to prepare myself for this.

I snapped my eyes open showing cold and hard snow-white eyes.

I dashed out of my hiding spot and to the man directly in front of me. Before he knew what happened he was cut from his right torso to his left shoulder. A minute later I had circled the mansion killing every single guard.

Soon I was right back where I started. I slipped through the gate's bars, and swiftly climbed up to an open window I spotted. With out a sound I climbed through the window and left the room I was in. As I walked down the hall a blaring alarm went off. I blinked and looked down, seeing my foot going through a red line. So much for being stealthy. I dashed down hallway after hallway cutting down anyone who dared get in my way. Soon the halls were decorated with blood. The blood that got on my didn't faze me...Yet.

I checked every room I came across not slowing down in the slightest[1].

"Stop right there!" I turned and saw five guards holding guns towards me. "Who do you work for!" The one in the middle yelled. When I didn't answer the same guy gave the order to fire.. Just seconds away from making contact I vanished and appeared in a kneeled position under the leader. Quickly before he could say anything, my sword went through his chin and out from his head.

Then I pulled it out, and spun in my position slicing him in half. Since the two guards on either side of him were in a diagonal it made an easy target. I threw my sword through the necks of the two on his left pinning them to the wall instantly killing them. The other two were stunned. Taking advantage of that I threw a 360 round house kick to the first guy's head and a series of punches to the second guy and just to make sure I took their guns and shot them.

The sound of an engine starting caused me to look out of the window. There on the grounds I saw a black car leaving. Kicking the window I hopped through in landing with my left foot out stretched and my right foot under me. Standing I walked away from the mansion pulling out a small remote with a red button.

Anyone left in the mansion and the lab would be destroyed by the bombs I tossed in the rooms I checked.

* * *

A loud explosion startled the family in the car. They looked back seeing the mansion on fire. 'No' Thought the man. 'The experiments!' The little boy started crying and the mother desperately tried to calm him down. The man then smiled. 'At least my family's OK.'

However, that thought was cut short as the car started swerving out of control and rammed into a tree. The driver was killed on impact. The mother tired in vain to shield her son's eyes from the driver's bloody frame.

"Get out of the car Ella.' The man said to his wife. She did so the man following soon after.  
Vason I told you that those experiments would lead to trouble!" I watched them from my perch on a tree. The man, Vason, trying to take control of the situation. The woman, Ella, still trying to calm down their son.

Vason saw something zoom pass his face from the corner of his eye. A small cut appeared on his cheek. He turned and saw a piece of paper lodged into the tree by a rose. He walked over and looked at it.

_'Your luck has reached Zero'_

"What the hell?..."

Suddenly a loud scream caused him to turn around sharply. His eyes widened at the sight of his wife, who was stabbed through the heart. His son, Johnny, ran over to him crying for his mommy.

I looked at them with distant eyes, walking towards the two.

"Who are you!" Vason yelled. "Who do you work for?" They were slowly backed up into a tree. The moon light snuck through the trees causing my sword to shine, showing my chrono number.

'Chrono...The erasers.' He thought. He looked at his dead wife, then at his crying son. He smiled gently and sorrowfully. 'I'm so sorry...' Just as I was about to kill him he shouted. "Wait!" I did. "After you..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kill us. Could you lay us together under this tree..." His voice held no hope that I would. However, I nodded.

I stabbed the sword in the ground and unscrewed the top on my hilt pulling out a vile of purple liquid. I walked over to them and pulled out my gun, pointing it to the man. I put the vile to my mouth and stuck out my tongue, then looked at the boy. "Stick out your tongue Johnny." The kid did so and I put two drops on his tongue. Seconds later the boy closed his eyes and fell into a painless death. I then dragged his wife over to him doing as I promised.

"Thank you." Were his last words before my bullet pierced through his skull. My eyes scanned over myself. Blood decorated my clothes. My once black boots were coated in red. My face had dried blood caked on it and my hair had splashes of red on it.

I turned around and walked away into the night.

* * *

**1 - I just loved that part in that one episode when Train went looking in all those rooms for Eve and he did it so fast. That was just too awesome!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5&6: Double Feature

**Ok, so I just broke down and re-did this entire chapter, and I have to say that I like this one much better. Since I just redid it, I was able to add more to the Saya part so that it can fit more into the next chapter.  
**

**So I hope you enjoy this old-new chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chaper 5: Sven Vollified(Nii-san)**

Sven sighed as his stomach steadily grew louder with every step he took. The sky above was darker than most, with no stars able to be seen. Another rumble ripped through the area. Sven groaned dropping his head. "I hear you, I hear you." The green-haired sweeper proclaimed hand over his empty stomach. His one eye closing in hunger. "I should have eaten more free food at the party." He grumbled, begrudgingly walking forward trying to think of a way to feed his stomach without any money. "Huh." He looked down at his diminished cigarette, putting it in the trash before fishing out another one. To his delight he had one more left. Quickly putting the cancer stick in his moth he went to light it only to find out he was out of lighter fuel.

"Damnit!" Sven exclaimed angrily throwing his lighter in the trash, and stuffing his cigarette in his jacket pocket.

His eye suddenly caught a flash of silver to his right making him turn his head. There was a park on the other side of the fence he walked along. Peering closer he saw someone sitting on one of the swings, a curtain of long, sliver hair hiding her face from view. He figured the girl just decided to come out and enjoy the quiet, but his gentleman code wasn't going to let him walk past this girl without making sure there wasn't anything wrong.

Sven took a quick glance around to see if the entrance to the park was in sight but he didn't see it. Not wanting to waste time, he simply tossed his briefcase over the fence, and then climbed over it himself.

"Ugh, this isn't the best thing to be doing when you're about to die from hunger." He whined landing on his feet. Dusting himself off, he picked up his briefcase then made his way over to the girl. Now that he was closer he noticed that there was also red on her. It was on her hair, clothes and hands which clenched a picture. His mind instantly knew it was blood. His eyes widened and he went into panic mode.

"Hey, miss! Are you alright!" He called running over to the girl. She turned her head in surprise that anyone would be out here so late. He was also surprised, but for another reason. Sven was struck by the lost, and sad blue eyes that stared up at him. They called for help, from anyone who would be willing to listen to her, and Sven was determined to be that person.

**Zero's POV**

"Hey, miss! Are you alright!"

It was a man's voice that called out to me, breaking me from the guilt and shame that filled my heart. I turned to see who it was, surprised that people were still out, unaware that my eyes screamed out for help, since I was unable too.

The man had green hair - strange color - and a black eye patch over one eye, leaving only one yellow eye to be seen. His clothes consisted of a white suit with a solid tie and a purple undershirt. I noticed his one eye give me a quick look over, relaxing in relief that none of the blood on me actually belonged to me. Though he did raise a brow in question at the strange getup I was wearing. It wasn't exactly normal clothes.

"I was worried that you may have been hurt. You have a lot of blood on you." Though he smiled at me I couldn't return it. I didn't believe I deserved to smile, not after what I had just done.

My eyes dropped to the picture I held in my hands, Sven's eye doing the same. Noting the look in my eyes he caught the connection pretty quick. "Does that blood...Belong to...To them?" He spoke gently, realizing that I must have seen something horrible. Probably having just barely having been able to escape with my life

Slowly I nodded, shame returning to my eyes in full force.

"Did...Did you know them? Were they family." His voice a soft whisper, as if he were talking to a fragile minded child. Trying to comfort me with simply his voice. He knelt on the ground in front of me, so that we were eye level.

Again I shook my head.

Sven wondered why I didn't speak, but he put it on either the shock or that I just couldn't speak. "Were they close friends of yours?"

Another shake of my head told him I wasn't.

Panic took over Sven when he saw tears roll down my face, landing delicately on the picture I wouldn't let go of. He was becoming confused, if I wasn't close to them or family then why was I crying? More importantly why was I covered in blood that obviously wasn't mine?

"Come on, you're going to have to explain to me what's wrong so that I can help you."

I turned my head to the side, shame and hate building up in my white orbs. I didn't want him to know. He was so kind and nice to me. It has been such a long time since I had anyone to care about me. That's why I was so happy when I met Train, and he already knew what I was so I didn't have to hide it, but this man. I didn't want him to know I was a monster. I wasn't a good girl. I was bad, evil.

Sven sighed wiping away my tears,"Alright how about we start with our names?"

Figuring I could at least do that, I did to him the same thing I did to Train when I first met him. Carefully, I placed my picture down in my lap, and gingerly took one of Sven's large hands in both of mine; from there tracing out the letters of my name.

"Zero, huh?" Though he didn't say it out loud, he thought it was a peculiar name. "I'm Sven Vollified, but you can call me Nii-san because from now on I'm gonna look out for you."

My eyes widened. Nii-san? That name...It's been years since I thought of anyone as my Nii-san.

"Now that we now each others names are you a bit more confident in telling me what's wrong?"

Slowly I nodded, finding great comfort in the simple term Nii-san. Slowly I pointed to myself, while staring regrettably at the picture. Sven seemed to catch on to what I was saying in an instant.

_"It's my fault..."_

"No! Of course it isn't!" He adamantly refused. "You couldn't do anything to prevent their deaths. It's not your fault."

I shook my head. He didn't understand...If he did would he hate me? I clenched the cloth over the area where my number resided, squeezing my eyes shut as if the action caused me physical pain. I fought with myself as I shakily pulled up my shirt just enough for him to see the beautifully, decorated '0' in bold black. His eyes widened, recognition swimming in his lone eye.

"...An eraser for...For Chrono.." He should know, just moments ago he had a brush with 13.

More tears ran down my face. It was my fault, and now this nice man was going to hate me. Surprisingly, a hand was placed on my shoulder, and when I looked up he was smiling at me.

"I don't hate you." My breath hitched. How did he know what I was thinking? He chuckled, "Well you're pretty easy to read. I can see in your eyes that you didn't want to kill them. Chrono isn't the best organization, and I know for a fact that if you could you wouldn't spill another drop of blood. I still don't blame you Zero...You're a good girl." I bit my lip, hiccuping as I tried to stop crying. He didn't know what he was saying. I wasn't a good girl. I killed people, just because I was told too. I wish I could leave but I know I can't...I'm trapped there. Besides...I don't want to be in a place where there is no Train.

"Why don't you come with me?"

My head shot up. "You can come with me, and I'll make sure you're not bothered by Chrono again."

I wanted to believe his words, but I knew one man couldn't stop an organization like Chrono from finding me. At least not forever, and anyway, I already established a place without Train isn't some place I want to be. This man who offered to be my Nii-san...Chrono would kill him...They would kill him if they ever found me with him. I know they would. For all these reasons combined I shook my head, and stood up. Even then I wasn't much taller that Sven, who was still kneeling.

_"I can't"_

Sven accepted my answer, having already expected it. Instead he returned the hug that I had initiated, squeezing him tightly as if I didn't want to let him go. He was able to read my language as clear as day.

_"Thank you...Nii-san..."_

The next moment, Sven was alone in the small park all signs of my presence gone save for a single red rose.

I returned to the Chrono's headquarters, head down and picture clenched in my right hand. "Hey."

Train? I looked up, freezing when I saw Train waiting for me. His eyes softening when my own eyes began to water. He relaxed his shoulders, and slipped his hands out his pocket in a silent invitation, which I took running toward him and gripping his trench coat as if my life depended on it. I cried heavily into his chest, shoulders racking with sobs; Train awkwardly patting my shoulder in comfort. His cat-like eyes snapping over to the picture gripped between my hand and his coat.

_'You should have left with that man Zero...' _Train thought, thinking to earlier when he spotted me and Sven together. He was becoming worried - imagine that, _the Black Cat _worried - when I hadn't returned yet, so he was going to come search for me. Instead he found me talking to the sweeper he met during his was surprised when he offered to take me away from Chrono, and Train found himself thinking that he would have covered for her as long as possible.

_'She doesn't belong here...She was never fit to be a chrono member.'_ Train completely took me in his arms so he could pick me up, and carry me back to our home.

It didn't take long for Train to run to the house, and lay me down on the bed, gently tucking me into the bed. I had fallen asleep on the way there, tears still lingering on my eyelash until Train's thumb wiped them away. "It's alright Zero...I'll take care of everything..." Were his last words before heading back to Chrono to report.

**Chapter 6: Saya**

2 days after my little solo mission, I find myself still in the care of everyone's favorite number; Train Heartnet. He had convinced Willzark that I was still not ready to be on my own, even though he reported that there was the mission was a success. At the moment we were at the roof of our apartment, enjoying the fresh air, peaceful night and and the stars that would occasionally peak out. I glanced at him, and he caught my eye. I tilted my head, giving him a cute smile which he returned with a small one of his own. All too soon his smile faded as his eyes focused on something behind me.

"So you can smile. How come you don't smile for me?" I turned toward the teasing voice. There was a girl in a pretty dress, with shortly cut hair, and geta adorning on her feet. The grin on her face brew larger when she saw the full glass of milk beside Train. "Ah, sweet!" She grabbed it, and chugged the milk down.

I frowned. That was very rude. Did anybody teach her any manners? Even though I didn't like that foul tasting white stuff you still shouldn't take things that don't belong to you. I looked to Train for an explanation, glaring at the girl who seemed way to comfortable with Train. I didn't want to share him. He was mine, and this girl was going to mess everything up. She must have noticed my look, because she held up her hands in a typical 'I surrender' pose.

"Hold on there Zero-" How did she know my name. My expression must have been clear because she explain with a kind smile, "Why Train here told me. He was a real mother hen, wondering if you were going to get better or not. He wouldn't stop talking about you." She snickered at the blush on Train's face, while I tried to envision Train's face on a hens body. That wasn't a really pretty sight.

The girl made to step forward, and I tensed not knowing what she was going to do. My hand instantly went inside of my coat, but Train's reaction was quicker grabbing my wrist to stop me. "It's fine Zero. She's not a threat, she's just annoying."

The girl nodded her head hands on her hip, "Yep, yep that's ri-Hey! What do you mean I'm annoying! You know if it wasn't for me those crows would have been pecking at your head right now!" At my confused expression she told me about the first day they met - 2 days ago when I was asleep - and about the crow that had pecked Train's head because he was sitting too still. She also finally got around to telling me that her name was Saya. While she was talking she noticed another glass of milk sitting all lonely.

"Hey who does that belong too?"

"It's Zeros, but she doesn't want it. I don't think she likes it."

Saya gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as if Train uttered something blasphemous. "You don't like milk!" She accused, eyes wide. "How can you say such a thing? Milk is the most delicious thing on the planet! It helps you grow big and strong." She made poses as if trying to show off her muscles; it didn't persuade me to drink it. Instead I stuck out my tongue, "Come on Zero! Milk is delicious. Have you even tried it?"

I nodded. I tasted it before, and it had a funny smell to it. When I did drink it, I had to throw up and I defiantly didn't want to experience that again. Train just looked at Saya to explain the full story.

"I gave her a glass of milk, and she let it sit out for 3 days in her room before finally choosing to drink it. After that she hadn't touched it since."

Saya's hands once again found her hips, "Well of course you won't like it then, silly. It's not good if you let it sit out." She opened the milk and held it out for me. I flinched back, "Here, try this one. I promise it'll taste better than the other one."

I really didn't want to believe her, but I couldn't help but start to relax by the kind and trusting smile she had. I looked at Train, who was looking straight a head, but was secretly watching the interaction from his peripheral. I didn't know that, so I thought I was on my own. My eyes looked at the ground, seriously thinking about what I should do. Saya remained patient thinking, _'She's adorable.'_

Finally I reached out taking the bottle. With a timid glance at Saya - who encouraged me to drink some - I tilted the bottle to my lips. The milk slid down my throat, and after the first taste of good milk, I found that I really did like it; which was easily seen by the wide smile on my face. Saya exclaimed in happiness dropping down to sit beside me. "See I knew you would like it!" I giggled happily, taking another sip.

"I can't believe Train has someone as sweet as you staying with him. If he ever does anything mean to you, you come let me know and I'll set him straight." My initial dislike for Saya was instantly gone, as my childishly fickle ways warmed up to her. A look of curiosity swam in my eyes, my hand reaching for the edge of her Kimono.

"Huh, this thing?" I nodded, she smiled, "It's called a Kimono. Pretty isn't it?" I nodded again. Light shined in her eyes as she grabbed my hands, "Oh! I know! Let me get you a Kimono! I know the perfect one that will fit you!" She instantly hopped up, "You two stay right there! I'll be right back with it!" With an excited giggled Saya jumped away, leaving me watching her retreating for in awe.

"Do you like her?" Train suddenly asked.

I turned to him quickly smiling. I like her a lot. She was very nice. There were a lot of nice people on the outside.

"I see..." He mumbled.

We weren't waiting long before Saya was seen coming back, a brown paper bag under her arms. As she descended onto our roof, she didn't stop and grabbed my hand taking me behind the small house like structure that was on the roof. "Come on, I'll help you put it on."

Train sat stark still, blushing slightly from the girlish giggles and gasps sounding not even a foot away from him. He cleared his throat, and rested his hand on his knee while waiting for the results.

Saya suddenly shot out from behind the small house, "Introducing! Zero!" When I didn't come out, Saya went back around and pulled me out.

The Kimono I was wearing was a soft blue color, embroidered with white tree branches and soft pink flowers and scattered petals. A silvery-white, obi was tied delicately around my waste. The 'v-neck' on the Kimono wasn't too low, and the slit was considerably short. The sleeves were long, a bit too long, as it draped over my hands for a bit. My long silver hair was pulled up for a pony tail.

Train almost choked - on what he didn't know - but what he saw was not what he was expecting. I looked down at him waiting for him to say something. I thought it was really nice, and the Kimono felt so soft on my skin. Saya stood behind me with a grin and placed her hands on my shoulders. "What do you think Train? She's cute right?"

Train didn't answer, just turned his head away. I looked down sadly, but Saya just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him, guys don't recognize beautiful things when it's staring them in the face. You look really pretty Zero. So pretty in fact, that I'm gonna let you keep it." I mouth widened in a smile. I threw my arms around Saya, who laughed happily. "I'm glad you're happy. Look, it's about time I get going. I'll come by a visit again." With one last hug Saya headed off, stealing my unfinished milk, before leaping out of sight.

I hugged the Kimono to my person, sighing happily. Saya really was a nice person.

"Come on." Train said waiting for me to go back in side. "It's time to go to bed. I'll show you how to hang that up too." He mumbled nodding to the Kimono I was wearing. Without complaints I followed Train back down to our room.

**Next Night**

I sat on the roof waiting patiently for Saya to come vist just like she promised. Train was down in the room getting milk to bring up to he roof. I looked around at the white cat that has gotten so used to being fed milk by Train. I sighed bored, as I waited. I hated waiting...

"Zero!" I hopped up smiling at Saya who had somehow gotten behind me. I didn't put too much thought into it, I was just glad she was here. She looked around. "Where's Train? Aw who cares. Hey I got this cool bounty for this guy named Preta Ghoul! If I turn him in I get 1.8 million in cold hard cash." I tilted my head. Saya was a Sweeper? She didn't look like one. What kind of Sweeper goes around wearing a kimono?

Saya noticed my look and pouted, "Come on, don't start that. Train was thinking the exact same thing!" She smiled, "Hey Zero, you wanna come with me? It can be like a tag team. Beside you need some more female company. Just hanging out with Train is bad for you."

I nodded, agreeing to her idea. More so that I could hang out with Saya and make sure she didn't get hurt. Besides that guy wasn't just an average villain. According to Train's mission he was able to secrete acid, and had already killed at least 16 victims. Not someone you would want to mess around with. Just as we were about to leave Train emerged, seeing we were about to leave.

"Just where are you two going?"

"None of your business."

"...Judging by that wanted poster...You're going to go after Preta Ghoul."

Saya stuck out her tongue, "How clever of you. What are you gonna try to stop us or something? Could it be that you're worried?"

"As if..." He set down the milk pouring it for the patient cat, "Will the pistol be your weapon of choice?"

"Of course! I have a few tricks up my sleeves with it, but of course I won't kill him. It's not a sweepers job to kill their targets."

I froze. A sweeper doesn't have to kill people? If...If I became a sweeper then I wouldn't have to kill...

"Tch that's stupid. What good is a gun if it isn't used to kill people?" Train wasn't really asking a question. It was more of a rhetorical question, but Saya answer it anyway.

"A gun's job is whatever it's handler says it is." She turned to me, who had a far off look. She tapped me on the shoulder, "Come on Zero. Let's leave cat boy by himself." I nodded, sparing one last glance at Train before leaving with Saya.

"Don't forget Zero. We don't want to kill him. All we want to do is capture him so that he won't hurt anyone again. Ok?" She waited until I nodded. I was eager to help Saya, but more importantly I was eager to use my gun and _not_ kill anyone. I followed behind Saya until we got to an abandoned warehouse, where we immediately saw a dead woman leaning against the wall her body having turned into sand.

"That's the 17th victim." Saya commented.

First Saya tried the elevator, but when that didn't work she went to the stairs, albeit begrudgingly. As we climbed up more stairs, suddenly a girl fell from the ceiling still hanging upside down. Saya gasped, "That's the 18th." Her voice was trembling in slight fear, but she didn't have to worry. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. A light shined behind them lighting up some of the stairs and a girl laying on the staircase, who obviously wasn't there moments before.

"And that's the 19th." A creepy, eerie voice combed the area.

Saya took off running giving me no choice but to follow behind her. Preta ghoul chuckled, 'How nice it is that you went through all this trouble to find me numbers 20 and 21."

"Preta Ghoul!" Saya yelled, "Your sick murdering ways are about to come to a dead end!"

"Hehe! You think you can catch me!"

We ran through a door entering another hallway as Saya yelled, "Preta Ghoul, show yourself!" She looked around. My eyes cut to the wall, and I reached out grabbing Saya's arm and pulling her toward me, just as Preta Ghoul's arm shot through the melted wall. He gave a sick, raspy laugh, "Yes, worthy specimens to become my next victims." He then melted more of the wall so that he could walk through it, the moment he did he went straight after Saya, who impressively dodged all of his attacks, with some just barely missing.

One of his attacks got Saya's kimono, and from there she launched a counter attack. She really was an impressive fighter, and after a few successful blows she landed a solid kick into Preta Ghoul's stomach. Preta Ghoul then retaliated by launching at Saya, who was momentarily stunned. Finally jumping into action I pulled out my gun, and fired a few rounds into him, but remembered what Saya said so I only aimed for his arms.

But wait...Why were there more bullet holes than the ones that I shot?

"Hey you! Step away from the weird girl!"

"Weird?" Saya grumbled.

I looked up at Train surprised to see him here. "You better make your move Preta Ghoul! Or the next one goes in your head!"

Suddenly the bullets in Preta Ghoul were being pushed out of his body. "You're bullets are useless!" Train didn't seem to want to listen so he continued to fire shots at him. It really wasn't working, but Train didn't want to stop. Saya smirked, and shot one single bullet into the air. There was some confusion until a giant block of the ceiling fell on top of Preta Ghoul trapping him.

Saya contacted the police, and she was told to collect her money tomorrow. The three of them now stood on the roof, Saya drinking milk, Train staring straight a head, and I was looking at Saya as if she was a superhero. I thought she was really cool. She got the job done and she didn't even kill her target! I knew that's how I wanted to be.

"Why didn't you shoot?"

"Ha! Well, for starters you saw how well that worked out for you, and I guess I just didn't want too. Besides, like I said before my pistol's job is what ever I tell it, not the other way around. If I don't want to that I just wont. Thanks for the help you two." She grinned at me ruffling my hair, before holding it out to Train. She giggled at his hesitance, "Don't worry you won't melt if you shake my hand."

Train then began to walk forward, closing the distance between him and Saya. 'How are we a like?" Saya was confused, "Before you said that we were similar. What did you mean?"

"Oh that? I guess...I just meant that we both liked being on the rooftops." She laughed, "What were you expecting something a bit more profound? Well I gotta go. See ya!" She then hopped off of the roof. I leaned over the railing waving happily at her. Saya turned around to wave back then continued to walk off.

"Zero-" I turned, "Go back to the house. I'll be there shortly." I smiled, and nodded.

Today was a good day. I think I might try on that kimono again. A small giggle left my lips as I left Train behind to finish up whatever it was he had to do.


	6. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Choice

**Chapter 7: The Ultimate Choice  
**

**Narrator's POV**

Why couldn't I do it? Was it because she looked like a child? Was it because her eyes reminded him of his charge? Train looked out the window from his seat at the small circular table. No, she wasn't a child. She wasn't even human. What she was, was a bio-weapon created by Tornao Rudeman, and more importantly his target.

_Eve,_ Train thought of the weapon he was ordered to kill but failed. _I don't understand...What's wrong with me? Just because she looks like a child that shouldn't matter. I need to steel myself. There is no room for failure in an eraser's mission._

Train watched the sun begin to set, deciding that he would finish his mission tonight. He had never failed a mission until then, but he was going to remedy that soon enough. This time he wasn't going to go alone. Zero would be accompanying him to assure that the mission would be a success. The only reason he was bringing her along was because of the added interference he ran into during the first attempt; Sven Vollified and Rinslit Walker. Any killing he would try to handle on his own. He glanced at his gun, the glare from the setting sun giving it an ominous light.

What else is a gun good for? _Right Saya..._

**Zero's POV**

_That food was delicious_, A happy sigh, followed by a satisfying burp were my compliments to the food Train had scouted for the two of us. He explained to me the details of the mission he wanted me to join, and though I was eager to help Train, I wasn't looking forward to the whole killing part. I had really enjoyed the mission with Saya when I used my gun without the intent to kill. **  
**

_A gun's job is whatever it's handler says._

I smiled drawing circles on the wooden table. The window suddenly opened and Creed entered. I glanced at the silver haired man, before looking away. It didn't matter anyway, he came to see Train so I didn't need to say or do anything. Instead I looked up at the sky, now dark save for the bright moon and the few stars that twinkled in the night sky. You know, Train had told me that the stars and the moon was actually in a place called outer space, which was news to me since I thought it was on the planet. He knew a lot of things and always knew the answers to my questions.

"-Not shoot her because she looked like a child."

"...There are no women or children in a number's mission."

No women or children. That's right, we're supposed to get rid of the target no matter who it is. That's just what I did when I killed that family in the forest, but...I didn't want too. I didn't want to shoot them. If I could have done it all over again I wouldn't have killed them.

A hand caressed the top of my head. I looked up, surprised at seeing it was Creed. He smirked as he continued to pet my hair. "Make sure you do a good job Zero. Don't let us down you hear." As per Creed, he handed me the rose he entered the room with and I accepted it.

I smiled unable to detect the false sincerity, that Train heard instantly. Maybe Creed hadn't forgotten about me. Creed left moments later, and Train stood up. I followed suit placing the rose delicately on the table I once occupied and followed Train to our destination; Tornao Rudeman's hideout.

The closer we got to the mansion, the more nervous I became. That confused me. I was never nervous before going on a mission, at least not to this extent. I could feel my muscles shaking from my nerves. I glanced up at Train. He seemed fine, like always. Sometimes I found myself wishing that I was just like Train. Maybe if I didn't care I wouldn't be thinking about all these other things.

_But who's to say he doesn't care? _The thought passed through my head, _Is he thinking about this stuff too?_

I reached out and grabbed his coats sleeve stopping him. "What is it?" He asked facing me. He saw the look in my eyes, and glanced away. "Don't worry about it...Besides I have another job for you."

_'What is it?' _My eyes questioned him, and I tilted my head.

"Torneo's lab is underground. You're only job in this mission is to find his lab, destroy it and get out before anyone see's you. Understand." I smiled, nodding enthusiastically. Train was actually thinking about me! He knew how hard it was for me to follow this line of work, and after the mission with Saya I really wanted to become like her. I wanted to be the one to control my gun, and not the other way around. Once we got close to the mansion I hugged Train.

_'I'll do my best!'_

We went our separate ways, but before that he handed me 3 small circular objects. I looked around for an entrance into the mansion but I couldn't find any. Finally I found a group of guards and smiled. Guards, mean there's an entrance! Silently I slipped out of my hiding area, and gave two hard kicks to the back of their heads knocking them out. Just as I hopped over the gate there was a large commotion at the front entrance. Was it Train? That didn't seem so likely, he wasn't the kind of person to bring attention to himself, but he could be doing that as a way for me to get in easier. I quickly hid myself behind a tree, the security guards heading to the main gate. Once the area was clear I ran toward the Mansion, easily jumping to the first story window, kicking the window open and landing stealthily on the window seal.

I took a quick look down the hallway before entering the building. It was very drab, and there wasn't much to see except for some very crude looking pictures and self portraits of Torneo. I continued to head down levels, figuring the underground lab was - well - underground. I didn't run into any interference the entire way, until I actually got close to the lab. There were a couple of suits there, but I was able to dispatch them easily enough. I came up to the door, and tried to open it but I didn't have any luck.

There was a strange device beside the door and it looked like something small and thin went through it. I tilted my head to the side unsure of what to do. I turned my head when I heard groaning. Someone was still conscious. Quickly I walked over, and pointed my gun to his head, his eyes widening once he was aware of the barrel in front of his eyes, but-

_"If I don't want to shoot, then I wont."_

_-_I wasn't really going to shoot him, but he didn't need to know that.

When I nodded my head towards the strange device, he seemed to quickly understand. "Y-y-you need a-an access c-card." I tilted my head. An access card? What was that? Did he have one? I held out my hand expectantly, and when he hesitated my eyes narrowed, and I tightened my grip on my gun. A clear threat. He paled, and in a flash his hand vanished inside his blazer and pulled out a plane white card. He dropped it in my hands, and once I had what I wanted I slammed my gun against the side of his head.

Even though I had the card, I didn't know how I was supposed to put it in. Was I just supposed to slide it through? That exactly what I did, and eureka! It opened! I slipped inside, the door sliding closed behind me. There were large tanks lined up in dozens of rows, filled with green liquid and the strangest of creatures I have ever seen. I wasn't even sure if they were animals or not; though at this point it didn't matter. My only order was to destroy the lab. I pointed my gun at the tanks and fired, emptying clip after clip on any and all of the tanks I saw. I went over to the desk and ripped up documents and snapped the disks in two.

There was a manilla envelope in the pile that normally wouldn't have caught my attention, however on the corner of the envelope was the seal that Chrono's use. Why would Torneo have something that belongs to Chrono? I snatched and folded it before placing it in my pocket. I reached into another pocket, grabbing the small disks Train handed me before we parted. They were actually miniature bombs, that packs quite a punch. I placed them in random places, and just in time because the door opened once again. I managed to slip into a corner.

It was a girl. She had short purple hair, and didn't give me the same vibe as the men working for Torneo. In fact she seemed to be surprised by the lab. She looked at a couple of things before leaving after there was an earth shattering quake in the mansion. Could that be Train?

Without the lady seeing me I slipped out of my hiding spot and quickly made my way to all the noise. In the courtyard was Train actively dodging the sharp blades formed by a girl's hair. It took me a second to assess that the girl was the nanoweapon - Eve - and something was obviously wrong with the girl. Train spotted me and called out,

"Zero! Shoot her!"

But...I didn't want to shoot anyone anymore. A blade came close to hitting Train, but thankfully he was quick on his feet. I aimed my gun at Eve, hesitating. Wasn't there another way? I wanted to be able to tell Saya that I didn't shoot anyone. I wanted to be just like her. I wanted too-

"Zero!" A hand slipped around my waist pulling me back, saving me from the blade that was about to cleave me in too.

"Watch your step there little lady."

I gasped. That voice! _Nii-san!_

"You stay back here. Don't want you getting hurt now." He grinned and stood up, determination now in his eyes. I reached out to grab his sleeve. I was worried, scared for him. If he went out there he might be killed. He didn't have Train's skills. There was no way he could go up against Eve and survive.

I was confused when he smiled at me. Wasn't he scared too? "Hey there no don't you worry about me. I have to go save Eve. She's just like you. A good girl with a pure heart. So I have to-no-need to save her. It's the least she deserves."

Just...Like me? We were the same?

I loosened my grasp letting my hand fall to the ground. I tried to think of ways we were a like. We were both girls. Used and thought of as nothing but tools. Weapons for someone else to use as they wished. I looked at Sven's back. We he the Train in Eve's life? If so then... _'We are the same. If so I want to help her too.'_ Train was still dodging Eve's attacks, not able to get a good clean shot in, which I will admit I was thankful for, but I didn't want Train to be hurt either.

"Eve you have to stop this!" Sven yelled. It didn't get through to her.

A deep, guttural laugh came from the roof of the mansion. It was Torneo, who I thought would have already been killed by Train. "It's no use! Eve is a weapon that will only listen to my commands! No matter what you do, it won't change a thing! She will never stop, never!"

"You forget one thing Torneo. Even at the hardest times, a gentleman won't give up."

_'Nii-san...' _He was amazing!

Sven gave a mad dash towards the out of control Eve, the purple haired girl from earlier shouting, "No, don't! You're gonna get killed!"

He continued running, yelling a battle cry full of his courage and determination to save Eve. She turned to him, recognizing the new threat. Impressively, Sven dodged the first wave of her attack, but wasn't so lucky the second time where he was grazed by more of the blade-like locks being sent at him. He jumped in the air quickly descending upon Eve,

"Eve, I know you're not a monster!" His hand outstretched, reaching desperately for something.

All I saw was the large sword that Sven was impaled on. My eyes widened, and my pupils dilated, fear and shock the only emotion on my face. How could this be possible! Was Sven going to die? But he didn't save Eve! He promised he would help me too. He can't die yet! My eyes went to Eve who seemed to be calming down after Sven's sacrifice, but how did he do it? Peering closely into Sven's outstretched hand there was a black rectangular chip in his hand. He hands dropped, and his briefcase fell to the ground. I wanted to go to him but was stopped by Train.

"Zero, let's go."

Train left expecting me to follow. One last passing glance at Sven, who was slowly being lowered to the group by Eve, I chased after Train.

* * *

Where could he have gone? One moment Train and I were walking through the forest and the next he was gone from my sight. I only looked away for a moment; and how did he just leave without me knowing?

Ok, maybe not the best question. He was one of the best numbers in Chrono.

I couldn't help but sigh. Though I didn't want to admit it, I was lost. I knew where Torneo's mansion was because a column of smoke marked it, so I could always go back towards that direction. As for how to get out of the forest and back home, I hadn't a clue. Without much of a choice I turned around to retrace my steps to look for Train and hopefully find him.

_'Now where am I?' _I thought after a bit of walking. Instead of being at the mansion I ended up at a cliff side over looking the mansion. Though I guess it wasn't exactly a cliff since there was a guard rail. I followed the guard rail down.

Eventually I heard a a familiar voice, "-You don't have to do this!"

"You can just walk away." It was a girl's voice.

I stopped. It was Train and he had his gun pointed right at Eve; point blank range. Was he really going to shoot? No! Sven worked so hard to save her! Unaware of Train's inner struggle on whether to shoot or not, I ran out grabbing his arm my back facing the others so that I could look directly at Train.

"Zero." He whispered. Train was surprised to see me. He had purposely left me in the forest so that he could finish the last loose end of the job; but he was having more trouble than he would have ever believed. He just couldn't get Saya out of his head. Her words kept coming back to him, making him hesitate, and now I was here.

_'Please, don't kill her. The mission is over now.'_

Is what he read from my eyes. How was he supposed to have any will power with both me in one ear and Saya in the other, figuratively speaking of course. I was determined to not let Train kill her. I wasn't going to let him. If I had to I would stall him myself. That was the right thing to do...

Train sighed and relaxed. I let his arm go, "You win Zero...Let's go."

"Thank you Zero."

I grinned at Sven, giving him a thumbs up. _'No problem Nii-san!' _Then chased after Train who had stopped to wait for me.

That's when he started thinking. Now was the perfect chance to help me. To get me out of Chrono. Train himself was already finding Chrono a bother, and below him. Whether it was my influence or Sayas, or even a combination of the two he didn't know; But Train knew when he has had enough. To him Chrono was becoming old news and fast.

I tugged on his coat sleeve wondering why he hadn't moved. Instead of answering me he faced Sven, "Will you take her away?"

Sven understood instantly, "Do you know what you're asking?" He was surprised that the Black Cat would even ask something like that.

"I realize that this is a heavy request, but did you not promise?"

_'That bastard. So he was spying on us.' _Sven thought. Train was right though, he did promise, and he was not someone to go back on a promise. He chuckled, "Well, it's not like I can say no to a pretty face like that-" Of course he was referring to me and not Train, "-But what about Chrono."

Train turned around, "That's not your concern."

I reached out to him again, _'But I want to stay with you.'_

He lazily rested a hand atop my head, "Don't worry. We'll see each other again soon."

_'What is that supposed to mean?' _Sven wondered.

I nodded happily, hugging Train tightly. He indulged me for a few seconds before pulling me away from him. "Be good Zero."

Train vanished in the night leaving me with Sven and the others. I turned to the group, looking each of them in the eye, ending with Sven. I smiled,

_'Nii-san.'_

Even though I wasn't with Train I was still...Happy...

* * *

**I dislike this one...I really hate that I had to redo this chapter. It's much shorter than the first one, and isn't as good as the first one either. Not only that but half way through it I just got annoyed and tried to finish this one quickly so I didn't ad-lib much. So I'm sorry to those people who will only get to read this one. **

**...Ugh I really do dislike this one...  
**


	7. Chapter 8: The Festival

**Chapter 8: The Festival**

_Day 1_

"So…you don't talk?"

I stared blankly at Rinslit, as I nodded once again. I then looked over at Sven, who was still recovering from the fight the previous night. Even was still asleep even though it was almost 2pm. No doubt tired, and with good reason. Who wouldn't be tired after what she had been through?

A bright thornless red rose was being twirled by my thumb and fore-finger. I always seem to do this when I'm thinking. I turned to look out the window, and at the busy streets. Kids laughed happily holding the hands of their parents. I started wondering how Train was doing. I was missing him already, and it's only been one day. I sighed sadly.

"Why the long face, Shrimp?"

I looked at Sven, as he sat next to me smiling.

On the coffee table in front of us, I traced the number '13'. "You miss him." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded deflated. Sven frowned at my face. He never did like seeing a lady sad, especially when said lady is Zero. Sven could admit to himself that he would risk everything to protect Zero and, Eve. Both girls were like the little sisters he never had. Hell, he would go as far and say they were the daughters he may _never _have. So to see one of them so sad made his heart hurt. He doubt he could understand completely how anyone could miss the company of the Black Cat but, since he was the only other person to care for me it wasn't a complete surprise.

Out of no where, a thought hit him. He wondered if I had ever been out in the town and, not on a mission. He doubt it, I seemed like the extreme sheltered type and, like Eve seemed to enjoy learning about new things. Unfortunately, he couldn't take me out he was still to injured from last night. It was a toll on his body to move as much as he is now, however, he would never allow me to see that. So he turned his head to a certain thief.

"Zero." He whispered with a mischievous smirk. He leaned to my ear and whispered something.

I, confused on why he would ask me to do that, nodded anyway.

He then looked at Rinslit. "Hey Rinslit!"

The purple headed thief looked up. "What?"

"Why don't you take Zero out? She needs some clothes and, I'm no good with girls and their clothes anyway. Besides it could be some good ol' fashion girl bonding time!"

"What!" She yelled, obviously disliking the idea. "There's no way I'm going anywhere with a number!" While she was ranting, Sven put his hand behind my back and tapped three times. I then understood what he whispered in my ear: _"When I tap your back three times, I want you to fake cry OK? Just trust me."_

I stopped myself from giggling, and put on a sad face. I thought about how I felt when Sven got hurt and, felt my eyes water. I sniffed again, lightly rubbing my eyes.

"Now look what you did Rinslit! You made Zero cry." Her ranting stopped quickly, and she looked guilty. It's not that she didn't mind hanging out with her, it's just she didn't want to be around some ex-number. It would feel awkward. Rinslit huffed in defeat.

"Fine...I guess we could spend the day together."

Behind my back Sven gave me a low-five, while grinning and, whispering. "Nice acting, kiddo." I smiled, grinning.

**~Later~**

"Hey watch it!" Yelled Rinslit.

She pulled me back onto the side walk just as a huge truck passed by, the driver angrily honking his horn. I blinked confused. People were walking across these streets all the time, so why would it be any different now?

"You have to wait for the light to change first." Seeing the blank look on my face, Rinslit elaborated. "You see that over there?" She pointed to a yellow rectangle that currently had a glowing green light at the top shining. It seemed as if it was hanging on a wire. "That's called a traffic light. It has three colors on it: Green, yellow and, red. When it's green it tells the cars-" She motioned to the cars on the street, "- to go. We can only walk across when the light turns red. Understand now?"

A wide smile met my face as I nodded, glad that I had just learned something new. "Jeez, Chrono must really have had you looked inside if you didn't even know that."

I nodded. Train had been explaining some things to me. Like what cars are and the magic box...Which Train call a T.V. It was new o me since back at Chrono they never gave me anything. And if it wasn't essential that I know then I wasn't taught. I felt a powerful bubbling swell inside of me. It made me feel very energetic, but very...I don't know...Destructive. I just wanted to do nothing more than scream, stomp around, and destroy something. The only time I remember feeling like this was when I met my parents...But that didn't end all that well. I hated not knowing anything, I just felt so...Ugh! I don't even know! I just hated it, and it was so...Ugh! Isn't it just pitiful when you don't even have the right words to express how your feeling? Or you don't even know what you're feeling? I'm 17 for crying out loud and I can't even express my feelings because I don't know what feeling Im supposed to be feeling.

"Here."

Rinslit's voice caused my attention to fall back to her. I noticed her hand was out stretched for me to take. "Go ahead...I won't bite." She smiled which I gladly returned, and slipped my hand into hers. Her had was smooth to the touch, and very warm. She was also taller than me...Or maybe I was just short...

Rinslit made sure to keep a firm grip on my hand. _'At least now she won't run off and get lost of something.' _She though looking at me. Rinslit could see why Sven and even Black Cat would be compelled to protect me. Even though I was strong, no doubt about that, I was also fragile. Now that she thought about it, Eve and I were alike. Both were very easily liked, and seemed to be very easily influenced. There was just something about the two girls, that when you met them you couldn't help but want to protect them.

I tugged on Rinslit's arm and pointed to the people walking. "O-oh yeah we can go now." I smiled and walked across with Rinslit. Once we got across, Rinslit took me to a store, she said it was called a Department store. Once inside I couldn't believe all of the clothes and shoes that were in here. Rinslit watched me with laughing eyes, as I walked around looking at everything in slight awe.

As I came to the sneakers I stopped at some all black ones with red and dark purple swirls on the side. "You like them?" I smiled and nodded quickly. She smiled and walked me over to a chair. She told me to take off a shoe, which I did, after that she looked at something inside. "You wear a 7 1/2." She showed me. "This lets you know what size shoe to wear.": I gave a thumbs up telling her I understood.

The rest of the day went by just like that. With us shopping and Rinslit explaining about sizes, fabrics, and how to match an outfit. It was a real surprise that you had to know so much about shopping. I don't think I would like it that much if it required so much thinking. It was also surprising that anyone could know so much about shopping. By the time we got back to the house, I was practically sleep walking. As soon as we got home I landed on the couch and fell asleep.

_Day 2_

"So are you two ready to go now?" Both Eve and I looked at Sven. Today he seemed to be doing much better, so he said that he would take us out to eat and to have some fun. Rinslit had left today saying that she had some things to do. She also said we probably wouldn't meet each other for a good while so not to wait up for her. So now it was just me, Eve, and Sven, but neither of us minded.

"Yes we are indeed ready to hang out." Eve said in a light voice, but it also sounded a bit robotic. Probably because she had to be just about that when with Tornao.

Sven smiled and lead us out of the hotel we were staying at. On out way out we greeted that nice old lady that worked in the bar downstairs (A/n: I couldn't remember her name. -_-). We all walked down the street, Eve and I on either side of Sven.

"So what do you girls want to do today?" Sven asked clapping his hands together, with a wide grin on his face. "I would very much like to go to the book store. I enjoyed those books you gave to me yesterday, but sadly I have finished reading them already." Sven could only nod. "Sure thing, Eve. What about you Zero want to go to the book store?" I smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Awesome!" Sven yelled earning a smile from both Eve and I. "Wow, I never thought I'd be so happy to go to a bookstore." He laughed before leading us to the bookstore. When we got there Sven automatically went and found two books for us to read. I don't know what book Eve got, but Sven had handed me a book of poems. I don't know why, but maybe he thought I would like it. I shrugged and sat down in a vacant seat, and begun to read. Even though I couldn't talk I could read. I don't really know why I couldn't talk, I don't ever remember trying. Ever since I was with Chrono I was always told to do what they said, so what was the point of talking? I didn't see the reason, so I just kept my mouth shut.

Sven, who had brought along his silver briefcase, opened it to see a large manilla envelope. I gave that to him the same night that I joined his little group. I explained, or at least tried to explain, that I had found this in the lab...At least he think that's what I said, or he guess a better term would be acted out. He saw that it had the Chrono symbol on it, but if he wasn't mistaken I acted out that she found it in Tornao's lab. Why on earth would he have something like this? Sven opened it and pulled out the thick piles of paper, placing it on the small round table in front of him.

The first thing he noticed were the big bold letters on the top of the page titled; **Project Zero**.

_'What the hell is Project Zero?'_Sven questioned in his head. Deciding that he wouldn't find out by staring at the title, he began reading, his eye slowly widening. It seemed like there was more to Chrono than we originally thought. From this it looked like they had actually payed Tornao off for one of his bio-tech inventions. Unlike Eve, however, it wasn't to her extreme of changing her body at will. This project Zero, whatever it was, had the ability to control wind it seemed. From the notes placed on the side the experiment was a success but the test subject was never told of it's powers nor taught how to use the abilities.

Sven could hardly believe this. The dates went back about a decade ago. He couldn't help but wonder if this 'Project Zero' had anything to do with our Zero. He looked up at the girl who was deeply engaged in the poetry book she was given. A small chuckle left his mouth at the infamous red rose was once again being twirled between her fingers again. Whatever poem she was reading it must be making her use some serious thought process. He then checked up on Eve to make sure that she was ok, and not running off. From the look of it she got another book. Sven couldn't help but shake his head, she was a fast reader. After seeing that both girls were ok, he went back to studying more on this 'Project Zero'.

**~Later~**

After the book store Sven and took Eve and I out to eat. We had Hamburgers, chocolate shakes, and french fries. It was the best! I don't remember anything ever being this good. Sven also taught us, meaning Eve and I, that dipping your french fries in your chocolate shakes was delicious. I admit that after that I was addicted. Sven had to take it away so that I would eat some real food. But after I pouted he caved and gave it back.

While walking it was getting later and later. Sven made sure to take us as many places as possible. Eve and I looked around in awe, but I was more open with it. Suddenly, I thought I saw movement down an alleyway we passed by. So I went over to check it out. I could have sworn I saw yellow cat like eyes, staring back at my confuses snow-white ones. However, Sven was calling me back so I had to catch up to him and Eve.

Unknown to me if I had looked any closer I would have noticed a very watchful cat.

"Sven, what is that?"

"What's what?" Sven asked turning to see what Eve was talking about. Which in turn, had me stop to see as well. It was a poster hanging on a store window. It had a huge round things on it and fire works behind it. In big red decorative letters it said 'Festival'. The date said it was for tomorrow night so that means we could go.

"That's a poster for a festival."

Eve blinked in confusion. "A...Festival? What is that?"

"Its kind of like a huge party that people go to, too have fun. They have games, rides, and some good food." Sven then smiled widely. "How about instead of just telling you two about it, I take you there. We can go tomorrow, what do you say? It should be fun."

Eve and I looked at each other and smiled in agreement. We would love that seeing as neither of us had never been to a festival before. Besides it sound like a bunch of fun.

"Great! Now that we have plans for tomorrow night, lets get some dinner then head back home."

_Day 3_

I sighed impatiently tapping my foot on the floor. I wondered what was taking Sven so long. I mean exactly how long could it take for you to get dressed? He's been in his room for about an hour now. Eve was already ready, and waiting with me. I couldn't really tell if she was annoyed or not, since her facial expression never changed. Sven then came rushing out of his room door his right hand over his right eye.

He then started looking under the sofa cushions, under the chairs, and everything. "Sven...What are you doing?" I was glad that Eve asked. Sven sighed. "My eye patch. I can't find it, and I could have sworn that I had it with me before I went to bed last night." Eye patch?...

Isn't an eye patch the thing that covers your eye? Wait, he's talking about that black thing isn't he! I blushed causing both Sven and Eve to look at me. "What is it Zero?"

I opened my mouth to speak...but no sound escaped. I tried a few more times only to end with the same result. I gave a frustrated sigh, before passing an apologetic look to Sven. I walked into the kitchen with Sven right behind me. I lead him over to the sink. There in a sink full of dirty brown water, was a floating eye patch. Sven looked at it with a white face, and his mouth wide open. "You have got...To be kidding me." He said.

I looked down again.

Sven picked it up with two fingers and smelled it. It smelled like rotten food. He quickly held it from arms length and covered his nose with his free hand. "Oh my god! What is that smell!Did you use this to wash the dishes from last night's dinner?"

I blushed harder than I did earlier. When I failed at speaking again I just settled for nodding. You see ever since yesterday I've been trying to speak, but it just wasn't working. I figured if I was going to start traveling with them, then I need to learn how to speak. However, things weren't going so well. It's weird how you can understand a language but you just can't speak it. But anyway, you know what they say, "Practice makes perfect".

Sven couldn't do anything about it now. "Good thing I have another. Go back and wait with Eve. I'll be there in a few seconds." I nodded flashing him another apologetic smile before leaving.

Just as he said, seconds later he emerged from his room wearing a new, and clean, eye patch. He grinned. "You girls ready to go?" Eve and I smiled as Sven lead us to the festival.

**~At the Festival~**

"Whoa, this is the largest turn out I've ever seen before." Sven commented, as the three of us weaved in and out of the crowd. So that Eve and I wouldn't get lost in the sea of people, we each held one of Sven's hands. Sven made sure to keep a firm grip on our hands. He would make sure that he didn't loose us. Because bot of his hands were occupied at the moment I was caring his briefcase.

"Sp Eve," Sven started. "What do you want to do first? Since you were the one who pointed out the poster for the festival, I figured that you should be the first to choose." Eve stayed silent after the question apparently thinking of an answer. "I would like to go on these 'rides' that you were talking about." Sven grinned. "Awesome! I'll take you two on all of the rides here!"

After about 2 hours we had been on every single ride. By this time both Eve and I were starting to get hungry. However, before Eve could ask, I poked Sven's arm getting his attention. I then pointed to a food stand. Sven instantly understood. "What about you Eve, are you hungry too?"

"Yes, we will get some good food?"

"Yep, lets get in a line, come on." Sven lead us to the back of a line. We each got a hot dog, and a large lemonade. After we ate Sven looked at his watch. "You know the fireworks show is about to start. You two wanna check it out?"

So after we ate that's where we headed. Sven had to ask for some directions on where it would be taking place, and found out it was by the lake. As we were walking Sven started talking to me. Eve was enjoying a candy apple...Her third one as a matter of fact.

"You know I was thinking," He began looking at me. "I don't think you should be called Zero anymore." I was confused. If I wasn't called Zero, then what would I be called. I mean that _is _my _name _after all. "I think we should give you a different name. I mean, you're not apart of Chrono anymore and I don't think you need anything to remind yourself of that." My gaze was questioning. "If you're worried about what new name you'll have don't worry about it. I already thought of one. You seem to like roses a lot. You always have one twirling between your fingers while you're thinking, and on our first day meeting you gave me one. So I thought a fitting name for you would be Roze, pronounced like 'Rose', just spelled differently."

Sven seemed genuinely happy with his thought process. "So, what do you think?" A wide grin broke out on my face, as I gave him a tight hug.

"I take it you like your new name." He laughed out. I smiled and nodded, repeating the name over in my head. I loved it, I just hoped Train loved it as much as I did.I hope he was doing OK, him and Saya. I missed them both so very much.

Before I had time to dwell on those thoughts we came to a crowd of people. After minutes of waiting, soon bright explosions of colors filled the sky in front of us. Eve seemed to have trouble seeing, something which Sven saw. So he squatted down so she could climb onto his shoulders. It was a little difficult for me to see as well, but I managed. Both Eve and I were looking at the fire works with awe filled eyes. I've never seen anything more beautiful before.

"Like flowers blooming in the sky." I heard Eve say from her perch on Sven's shoulders.

It was then I noticed that the crowd of people was shouting something. "Cha Mu Ya!" I looked at Sven in question. "What are you saying?" Eve asked. "It's what the locals say when the fireworks go boom." Eve looked back up to the firework display with a smile and yelled, "Cha Gu Ya!"

Sven couldn't help but laugh. "Man, Eve you crack me up."

I smiled when suddenly the sound of a gun shot went off. I turned my head to my left with a distant look in my eyes. That gun sounded so familiar...It was the sound of a revolver. And if I'm not mistaken...Train's revolver. It went off again. This time I was sure. I would know that sound anywhere.

"I smell blood in the air." Eve said in a robotic voice pulling me from my thoughts. "What, Eve are you ok?"

"We need to go. There's blood in the air."

I agreed with Eve, and with out waiting for them, I ran off towards the sound of the gun shot. "Wa-wait! Roze, wait up!" I barely heard him, but I didn't slow down. There was something going on, and I wanted to know what. Especially if it had something to do with Train. As I got closer I noticed a huge ship was on fire. I wondered what happened to it, but didn't stop there. Behind me Eve was on her feet, running, Sven right behind her.

I slowed down until I came to a complete stop, staring at something at the ground. My eyes wide. The other two stopped on either side of me. "Man, you are fast." Sven heaved out. Eve looked as if nothing was wrong, staring forward her ruby red eyes hard. I bent down and picked up the all too familiar black chrome revolver, the numerals of '13' shimmering proudly in the light the a flamed ship brought.

"Isn't that..." Sven trailed noticing my worried expression.

"Look." Eve said and pointed to a person lying on the ground. I looked closely at the person and recognized the spiky black hair. I smiled, and sighed in relief. I went to run over, ignoring Sven's call for me to stop. Abruptly, there was an explosion just inches in front of me, sending me flying back and into Sven's awaiting arms. "I told you to stop! You should've listened to me!" I knew that he was yelling because he was worried but that isn't what _I _was worried about. I couldn't see Train anywhere. The flames completely blocked my view.

I could hear my heart pound harshly against my chest, and tears ran down my face. There was a tight lump in my throat slowly coming up.

In the most bone chilling, blood curdling, and fear filled scream Sven ever heard I yelled,

"TRAIN!"

* * *

**Oh...My...God...It's a miracle! She spoke!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. Hate it? Love it? Just review it!...Please? **


	8. Chapter 9: Chronos, Eve, and Bells

**Like always I don't own the anime Black Cat it belongs to whoever made it. (I'm just to lazy to find out. -_-) **

**But enjoy the story anyways! Oh and before I forget, I haven't done it yet, but I'd like to thank all of those who review thus far. Glad you all enjoyed it. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chronos, Eve, and Bells**

I sighed staring at the small patch of flowers. I tilted the watering can over it, before smiling in content. It's been about a week since the festival, and since we found Train. We were currently in the forest away from town in a hut. Chrono, and this other organization were searching for Eve, and the two escaped numbers. So we couldn't stay at the Inn/Bar any longer. Train, if you want to know, is in the house still asleep. He had many injuries and I didn't exactly know how to help him. So I just watched as Eve did all of the work. I felt bad that I couldn't help, but Sven said not to worry, Eve didn't mind.

After he was bandaged up, I wouldn't leave his side for anything. I ate all of my food in the room, and I didn't want to sleep just in case he woke up in the middle of the night. After about three days of no sleep Sven found me passed out on the bed laying next to Train. Sven tried to pry me out of the bed but with Train's arm over my waist it was a feat proved impossible. So with no other choice he left me there to sleep.

By now you may be wondering 'How come you're not with Train now?'. Well that's because Sven practically dragged me out of the room, saying that I needed some fresh air. When we got here I noticed some gardening tools, so with Sven's permission I started a small garden. As it seems, I had a 'Green Thumb', or so Sven said. I didn't really understand what that meant...I mean...My thumb isn't green...

Anyway, so that I wasn't constantly worrying over Train Sven made sure I came out here to this small garden to occupy myself for a while. I couldn't help but smile at the flower buds. It was pretty cool at the result, of so much hard work.

Smiling I got back to tending to my garden.

* * *

**~Sven's POV~**

I was in the kitchen cooking some food when Eve came running to me. She grabbed my hand pulling me towards Train's room. "Eve whats the matter? I'm cooking." Eve pulled my arm harder. "Train is back from the dead." She said with such seriousness I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No Eve he didn't come back from the dead, he just woke up. Big difference there." I said walking into the room with an iron skillet in my hand. Train was sitting up in the bed. "So you ready for some breakfast?"

Train looked surprised. "That sweeper...Where am I?"

"You're at my house," I then corrected myself, "Well, more like a hideout. You gave us quite a scare you know. I had no idea why Eve and Roze wanted to go to the water, till I saw that huge tanker burning-"

"Roze? Where is Zero, is she still with you?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there." I chuckled out. "She's doing fine. As for her name we decided to change it. It's Roze now." Train nodded seemingly approving the name.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we found you where the burning tanker was." I then began to explain in a bit more detail. "Basically, we dragged your butt from under the tanker." Train gasped seemingly remembering something. "Saya," He whispered. "The girl with me."

I blinked confused. "Saya? You know Roze was asking about her as well... But sorry, but there wasn't anyone near by. And if she was caught in the explosion I doubt she survived." Train looked down at the blankets in deep thought. "How long was I out?" He finally asked. "A week."

"A whole week?" Train asked disbelievingly.

"You know, you're something else, "I started, "Saving those kids from the fire. Most people would've been worried about themselves." Train looked up in mild surprise. "Kids?" "Yeah, don't worry they're safe. A little banged up, but nothing too serious."

After it got real quiet. Eve looked a bit uncomfortable, so I decided that Roze would kill me if I didn't let her know Train was up now. "Hey, breakfast is just about ready. It'll be a couple of more minutes. So I'm going to go get Roze and let her know that you're awake. She was very worried about you, wouldn't leave you alone for a second." I smiled. "I'll be back, come on Eve. Help me in the kitchen."

I closed the door behind me as I left. I walked outside to see Roze sitting by her garden reading a book, about cooking. I couldn't help but laugh at the red rose that sat in between her fingers. Where does she even get them from. Roze looked up, a smile braking onto her face.

"Nii-san!" A soft and melodic voice reached my ears.

"Hey Roze. Your garden looks great by the way." She smiled. "You're thank."

I laughed. She still had some problems speaking. She couldn't form straight sentences, and her grammar was all wrong. But it wasn't something that she couldn't get with a little work. "Guess what." Her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Train is up." Slowly her eyes widened and in seconds she was running up the steps to get in the house. I couldn't help but laugh, as I went into the kitchen with Eve.

* * *

**~Roze's POV~**

As soon as Sven told me that Train was up I made a mad dash to the room. I was lucky that I was trained in speed and agility otherwise I'm sure I would have ran into more than a few walls. Quickly I came to the door, and flung it open effectively startling Train. He looked at the door with surprise, and saw my wide grin.

"Train!" I yelled with happiness as I lunged into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Some how when I jumped, my whole body ended on the bed.

To say Train was surprised was an understatement. He never heard her speak before...It was...Shocking. "Y-you talked." I smiled sheepishly. "O-only...Small bit." I struggled to get out. "You mean, a 'little' bit." I nodded quickly, before burning my face back in his chest.

Train instantly wrapped his arms gently around me, hugging me close. He didn't realize it till now, but he missed me. He missed how I would look at him with my huge pure white eyes. My hair was softer than he remembered, and had the faint smell of the earth._ 'Had she been working with plants or something?'_ "Saya..." Train heard me mumble. Train sighed, and looked out the window.

"She's gone...Creed killed her."

I gasped. "Saya...Dead?" I choked out. She couldn't be dead...Why would Creed hurt her? What did she ever do wrong? "Why?" I asked meekly, only to be answered by Train's sigh. "Apparently she was...Bewitching me." He looked at me. "He was convinced that she had me under some type of spell. And that's why I was leaving Chrono." Small sobs escaped me. Saya was so nice, and friendly. It wasn't fair, I didn't even get to say bye. She would've been happy to know that I could talk now.

"Hey..." I didn't answer, sob still leaving me for Saya. "Roze." I hiccuped and pried my face from his chest to look at him. Now my chin rested on his chest. Train cut his eyes quickly to the door before smiling softly; Using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears from my now pink eyes. "Look in my jacket pocket."

"O-ok." I reached for his jacket, that was hanging on the back of a chair, and reached into one of his pockets. In there, there was a medium sized circular box. I took it back over to Train, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What?" I questioned.

"It's from Saya. She handed it to me the day after you left. Told me that when I saw you again, to give it to you." I smiled and opened it. In the center was a large silver..um..ring? I looked at it confused. "What this is?"

Train chuckled a bit. "A charm bracelet. It goes on your wrist." My mouth formed an 'o', as I gently placed it around my wrist. There was something hanging from it, and when I looked at it closer it was a small charm that read, 'Friends 4 Ever'. Train was watching me with a look of content on his face. It was nice not being at Chrono. Not having to worry about that kind of stuff..Just to be normal.

A thought then occurred to me. I wonder if Train wanted something back for this. In all those books I read, which Sven said were called Romance Novels, when ever the guy gave a girl a gift. They would always kiss. So I couldn't help but wonder if Train wanted one of these kisses. If I'm not mistaken it's when two people's lips would meet. My eyes studied him only to look at his lips. Well, the books always did it so I guess it couldn't be bad.

Train blinked and moved back a bit, when he saw my bright smile. He was even more surprised when I leaned in, and he felt a light, gentle pressure against his lips. Before he had time to even consider kissing back, the pressure was gone.

"You're thank." I smiled not noticing the small blush on his face, as I left the room.

"Hey Eve." I greeted when I saw Eve walking pass me. "Where?" Eve paused. "Back into Train's room. Sven has finished his cooking. He said we will be eating in there." I nodded in understanding. "Ok." Both Eve and I walked back into his room, to see him looking out of the window. I offered him a smile, and sat on the edge of his bed. While Eve sat in the chair close to the door.

* * *

Eve, Sven and I sat at the table that was in the room. The table was a rectangle shape. Sven sat at the long part while Eve and I sat on either side of the shorter sides. Train was still laying on the bed with a tray of food in front of him. The breakfast included eggs, some vegetables, bread, and orange juice. In Sven's case Coffee.

Eve and I ate slowly as Sven looked up at Train noticing he wasn't eating. "Look you've been out for a week, so you're hungry weather you know it or not." When Train didn't make any movement towards the food Sven added, "Come on don't let it get cold, I worked hard on it.

"Where's my gun?" I paused in my eating to looked at Eve, wondering what she would do. She didn't want me to hold on to it, convinced that it would be safer with her. I didn't see any harm in it so I didn't try as hard as I could have. Sven looked at Eve. "Go on Eve. Give him back his gun."

She shook her head. "It's still there," She started, "The smell of blood is all over him." Train turned to stare at her, which in turn started a small staring match between the two. Without move her gaze, Eve walked over to stand in front of him while holding out the black stuffed cat towards him. "This is for you from the children. Your gun stays with me."

Train looked down at the cat with slightly surprised eyes. I wondered what he would do, and to my shock he took the cat staring confusedly at it. Suddenly Sven stood up and walked over to him. "Well, since we're all kind of stuck here I thought we might as well make the best of it. Think that we could maybe be friends?" Train studied Sven's out stretched hand before rejecting it, and tossing the stuffed cat over his head.

The breakfast after that was in silence, the only words spoken was when Sven said that he would be outside. Eve decided to leave with him once again leaving me alone with Train. I walked over to the discarded cat and picked it up gently dusting it off. "Meow." I rubbed the cat against his cheek giggling when he glared in annoyance.

"Stop Roze." I sighed. "You're fun."

"I pretty sure you mean, you're _no _fun." He corrected looking out the window. Without asking his permission I crawled into his bed and laid down. "Nap...Not wake up."

He sighed shifting over a bit to make a bit more room for me. "It's don't wake me."

However his correction fell on deaf ears seeing that I had fell into a much needed rest.

It was now much later in the day, almost dark. In fact the sun had just set so I guess it wasn't almost dark, it was dark. Sven had left not long ago, to the store to get some food and more things for Eve and I to do. I was in the small living room playing with the cat, that Train obviously didn't want, when Eve came over with a pair of scissors and a long red ribbon. "I need the cat please hand it over."

"What for?" I asked.

"Place a bell around a bad cat, and you can always tell where he's at." It took me a while to figure that out, but I assumed she met Train, A.K.A. Black Cat. So I handed the cat to her and watched as she left around the corner.

It wasn't for a while before I got bored staring at the wall in front of me. Why I was just staring I have no idea. So I stood and walked towards Train's room but paused when I hard Train's voice.

"Tch that's a double edge sword right there, honey." There was a slight pause, "Look at you, a killer just like me."

I froze. I knew he was talking about Eve, but how could he say something like that to her. I only watched as Eve walked pass me her blond bangs hiding her eyes. I looked through the door and found Train's eyes looking back into mine. I glared at him with anger, and disappointment. Lightly shaking my head I ran after Eve, leaving Train in a shock manner.

Train could hardly believe it. Ze-I mean- Roze had never glared at him before. No matter what had happened, I had never _ever_ looked at him with anger before. Train admitted he didn't like it, not one bit. True he was used to people looking at him with anger, but not _me_. And that's the only reason why it got to him like it did, because it _was_ me. He sighed. He was only stating the truth when he said it, so why should it matter to him what the bio-weapon did. It wasn't his problem...but...He was positive that I would have followed after her. Train shook his head. I could handle myself. His thoughts were interrupted when Sven walked through the room door wanting to know where Eve and Roze went off too...

* * *

"Eve!" I shouted running through the forest. I was worried for the girl. In the two weeks that I've known her we have become pretty close, even if it may not seem like it. We have a mutual understanding of each other.

Both of us were sheltered.

We were used as a weapon for killing.

We were thought of only as weapons.

We each had someone to show us that we were more than that. Me by Train. Eve by Sven

We understood the pain the other had went through...We shared the same pain. The same feelings.

There was no way I was going to let anyone hurt her. Not even Train. We had finally been able to get away from our 'masters' so to say. I felt a wave of protectiveness go through me. My running faltered, before speeding back up. I don't remember ever feeling this way before. Maybe this is what Train felt when he was with me. And Sven for Eve and I.

I heard a scream that sounded very familiar. I stopped, whipping my head to my right. "Eve!" Quickly I ran in that direction.

While running I got cut on the cheek causing blood to run down the right side of my face. My eyes narrowed at the thin wire wrapped around a few of the trees there.

_'Chronos! Number 7...Jenos Hazard'_

I remembered him. He wasn't a bad person, always nice, and always talked to me way back before I met Train. Actually we went on a few missions together, and he was always there to back me up. Now that I think about it...He was my first actual friend. During our time together he gave me the name 'Snow'. Because of my eyes, and something about being as pure as snow... But also easily tainted. However, the leaders of Chrono felt we were getting to close and forbade either of us to speak to each other again.

My speed doubled as I ran in that direction, especially when I heard another scream leave Eve's mouth. They soon came into view. Just as I suspected it was Jenos Hazard, number 7 of the Chronos. I summoned my sword a familiar black mist swirling around my right hand until it condensed into a sword. I jumped up coming down cutting the strings that held Eve up against the tree.

"What the? How the hell did my treads snap!" I stood in front of Eve staring coldly at the number in front of me. "Orichalcon..." I said holding up my sword.

Jenos then smirked. "Ah yes, Snow, I remember you now. I heard you ditched along with 13. Guess it was true." He then placed a finger under his chin. "Although I don't remember you talking, you've grown Snow. Anyhow, so tell me. What are you doing with the bio-weapon? You do know I have to take her."

My cold ice blue eyes, glared at him, when I felt Eve hide behind me. "No." I said forcefully. "Eve stays...Stays there. I-i mean...Uhh here." I corrected myself.

Number 7 sighed. "Oh well. I tried. Guess this is goodbye, Snow." Suddenly those wires came to life and attacked us. I dodged staying close to Eve cutting the wires that came close to either of us. Since Eve couldn't cut through the Orichalcon wires she tried not to get in the way, and staying close to me. I was distracted when I heard Eve yell, "Roze!"

I turned to see her wrapped up in the wires. "Eve-Ahhhh!" As I ran to Eve wire wrapped around my waist pulling me back. Soon I found myself tied to a tree next to Eve. My sword out of reach, and my gun was back in my coat jacket in the house.

"Seems like we're right back where we started." Jenos said. "However this time Snow came to join the party. I wish this could've ended differently Snow." Slowly the tension in the wires increased, forcing them to cut into our skin. I winced.

"Now little girl. You will come with me."

"N-no." Eve whispered. "I won't go!"

Suddenly a loud gun shot was heard and a tree branch was broken, falling onto Jenos' head, causing the tension to loosen just a bit. A light bell noice was heard. "A bell?" Eve muttered looking to her right. There standing with his gun pointed to Jenos Was Train.

"Well this is a surprise. I never thought that I would run into Black Cat out here in the forest." Train ignored this. "Let me guess, you're a number."

"Correct, number 7. Jenos Hazard." "I've never heard of you." Train retorted. He flicked his finger making one of his wires to cut Train's face. "Well I've heard of you. And you, Black Cat, are just as sinister as your number suggest."

"I'm not a member of the numbers any more. Just a stray cat roaming now." Jenos smirked with a small chuckle. "Really, just a stray? Belse'll probably be happy if I bring you to Chronos, along with the bio-weapon." After he said this the wires cut into our skin more, causing me to wince at the pressure and Eve to moan out in pain.

"But you're wrong about her. She's not just some bio engineered weapon," Train paused, "She's also human." Eve gasped at Train's answer.

"And you, are a target!" Quickly Train shot at one of Jenos' wires releasing us from his hold, just as all the trees around us, that were wrapped up by the wires, were cut into pieces. We fell to the ground, and while Train fought I went to check up on Eve.

"You KO?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yes, I am _ok_." She stressed the 'ok' correcting me. I blushed a bit. "S-sorry."

Train's voice brought us over to him. "Eve finish him off for me, will ya?" Eve nodded and hit Jenos in the face with this huge hammer she made from her hair. Jenos was officially left "unconscious", along with the friend he brought along. So the tree of us left, and started walking back to the house.

"Thanks for coming Train."

Train said nothing to Eve at first. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did... By the way, thanks for the bell." He hit it lightly, and a light bell sound came from it.

I smiled at him, which was greeted with a small one from him.

* * *

"What! What do you mean Chronos came for you!" Sven yelled looking at us.

The three of us sat at the table in Train's room eating some bread and soup that Sven had brought from the store when he left earlier. Half way through out dinner Sven came through the room door, panting heavily. So we told him about Chronos coming after Eve, and now you are all officially caught up.

"Don't worry I got him bad." Eve said eating her soup.

"Tch, stupid kid." Train said. "You didn't get him he just pretended to be knocked out so you think you did." Eve looked up surprised. "What?" But just went back to her food. I only smiled and continued eating. "I helped."

Sven looked at us disbelievingly. "So you're telling me...That I've been out there for hours looking for these two, and you guys had been eating the food that I paid for?"

"We were hungry." Train said not really caring.

"We were hungry." Eve and I mimicked Train, leaving Sven to groan in disbelief.

* * *

**Whoa, that was a doozy. Anyway hope you all liked it! I think this is one of my better ones. But that's just me. If you guys don't mind checking out my Kurama story. I need a bit of help on it. If you read my author's note then you'll see what help I need.**

**Even if you didn't read it I'm sure you could help me out anyway. So yeah...anyway, Review and Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 10: Botanical Gardens!

**Chapter 10: Botanical Gardens!**

_"Are you sure this will work?"_

_"I don't know. But out of all of the previous test subjects she has the most potential to survive this."_

_"What's the survival rate."_

_"53%"_

_"That's all!"_

_"Unfortunately. But that's the best we have. But just imagine if this does work. Chronos will have the perfect solider, and besides if she dies there will always be others to try it on."_

Bump...Bump...Bump...

My eyes slowly opened only to close again from the sun light coming through the window. A light chill went through my body causing me to hug myself closer. I yawned and stretched as much as possible in the space provided. "Oh looky here. Snow white has finally woke up."

I kicked the back of the chair in front of me, smirking when Train shouted in discomfort. "I told you not to call me that."

"Ha! Roze's thorns are getting sharper each day." I smiled at Sven. "Well good morning to you too Nii-san, Eve." Eve gave me a small smile before returning to her book called the 'Desperate Trio' (A/N: I was going to say 'Desperate Quartet'...but it sounded better in my head then it did on paper...So yeah.). I shook my head at the oh so appropriate title. Only we're not a trio.

"It's freezing." Train complained for the hundredth time. Hell before I went to sleep that's what he was complaining about!

"It's winter." Came Eve's reply.

"Well then why does winter have to be so damn cold?" I rolled my eyes at Train.

"Well who's the genius who sold his only coat without considering the weather a head?" Sven said. "And what are those things attached to your chest? Emergency food rations?"

"He says they're meat patties." Eve placed in her two cents. I laughed to myself. Considering how much Train has changed I wouldn't have been surprised if that was his first choice. However those 'Meat patties', are actually just very over sized buttons.

"Pretty brilliant idea, huh?" Train asked proud of himself. Sven muttered. "I wouldn't go that far. Although I must admit that your clothing style is rather unique." Train traded out his old Chronos outfit for a..well...very unique one. It was a blue vest with six huge circle weights where you would expect the buttons to be. Three on each side. Under the vest he wore a white t-shirt, and some blue pants and boots. He also still wore the cat bell Eve gave to him all those months ago. Sven suddenly sneezed getting spit and no undoubtedly snot all over Train. I rolled my eyes as they began having another spat.

Oh, how so much have changed over these 6 months. That's right it's been exactly 6 months since Train had decided to travel with Sven, Eve, and I. You wouldn't believe how much Train has changed. It was like he regressed back into his childhood days. As if he was trying to make up for loss time. Because of that he and Sven always get into fights. That and the fact that Train can eat even the richest man out of house and home, and last time I check we were far from rich. Although it was quite funny at times to see two grown men fighting, other times it was just sad.

Eve of course is still the same. Always reading when she can, and she still has some issues but who doesn't right? Eve is still confused on a lot of things but like me she's still learning. Over these six months Eve and I have become close. Almost like sister I guess you could say.

Sven...Well. Sven is Sven. Always has been always will be.

As for me I do believe I have changed. I'm not the quiet little girl I once was. It took the better part of 4 months to learn how to talk and get all these vowel sounds and crap Sven was trying to teach me. It was confusing to say the least. I still make a few errors in my speach but I can at least form a complete sentence. Now that I can talk Sven says I'm quite witty, and have a sharp tongue...It took me a while to get used to all of these things he called, 'Just a figure of speech'. I still don't get half of them. Don't get me wrong there are still a lot of things that I don't know but I do know the basics. I do still read but not as much as Eve. My personality as changed as well. I have this habit of keeping things that's bothering me to myself. Something that I didn't do before. Not only that but I don't ever call my sword to use it. I don't like using it because I think of all the people's blood on it. It's just the fact that with a sword I'm so close to the blood of those I killed. Because I'm fine with using my gun. There are times when I go back to how I used to be but it's never for long.

Not to mention I also changed up my wardrobe as well. I still wear those sneakers that Rinslit bought for me, but everything else has changed. Today I was wearing blue jeans with a black skirt. The skirt connected to the top, which had a v-neck collar but hardly showed any part of my chest. Sven made sure of that. I also wore a blue sweat jacket on that was zipped up, which hid my gun holster. I also cut my hair so now it stops right at my shoulder.

"-Try voicing them after you catch this guy." Sven's voice and the rustling of paper snapped me from my thoughts.

"Ha! This Igor Planter guy won't stand a chance! I can catch him in my sleep." Train boasted snatching the wanted poster from Sven's hand.

"So can I." I looked over at Eve who was still reading her book but talking to Train. "I will catch him. If we catch him we get a reward." Train laughed. "You're right about that but you won't be getting the money. How about you leave this guy to me. That way you can stay here with your buddies Snow White, and Sven and read your book."

"But what about a challenge? How about we play a game. Let's see who gets to him first." I smiled at Eve. "You can't be serious Eve." Train said.

"Oh but I think she is," I said. "And I have to admit it sounds like fun. So count me in."

"Ahh, Snow White! Come on!" I leaned forward and pulled his hair roughly. "How many time's have I told you not to call me that?"

"I've lost count." Train pouted rubbing his head.

After some time Sven came to a stop. "Well looky here." Sven said getting out of the car. The rest of us followed him.

"One of those guys that escaped from prison lives here?" Trian asked in shock. I looked up at the sign that said 'Despero 3 miles away'.

"That's what Annet's Intel said and she's usually spot on." Sven said. "Well it's still three miles away." Eve pointed out.

"Three miles!" Train yelled. "After all that driving!"

Sven sighed. "Come on help me push." He laughed a bit. "Because we're out of gas."

* * *

I walked around the town of Despero hands behind my back. I ditched the others as soon as we got into town. However I didn't worry about losing them, because without a doubt they're probably at the closest and cheapest diner. As I was walking I bumped into a guy. "Watch were you're going." He glared walkign off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wallet. I smirked. "I'm getting better at this. He didn't even noti-"

"Hey! Get back here with my wallet!" I looked back to see the guy at a hot dog stand glaring at me. I sighed. Of course he was just seconds away from using his wallet. I gave him a wink before dashing off. The guy and no hopes of catching up to me. After a while he gave up yelling profanities until I could no longer hear him. I laughed. "Oh well. I'll get better if I keep practicing. I just can't let Sven know about this. He'll kill me if he finds out I've been pickpocketing again."

After grabbing a bite to eat, and taking out the rest of the money, I turned the wallet into the lost and found at the police station and left. "I wonder what there is to do around here." Apparently my question was heard because as soon as I said a big sign that said 'Botanical Gardens' with and arrow pointed to the right. If I remember correctly that's just a fancy word for a Greenhouse, or Flower garden. I grinned and walked in that direction.

After a while I came to a huge dome. Once in side I gasped. There were trees all over the place. Flowers as far as the eye can see and plants of all different kinds. I wide smile broke out on my face. "This...place...is...Awesome!" I shouted. The people that were in here looked at me strangely but I couldn't care less.

"I see you like flowers too." A soft male voice came from beside me. I turned and saw a guy wearing a straw hat and a blue jump suit. He looked like the gardener. "Yes I do. I was once told I have a 'green thumb'." We smiled. "So do you work here?"

"Yes, I do. I take care of all the flowers. Aren't they beautiful?"

I walked over to one and gently touched the petals. "Yes. They're wonderful." I smiled lightly. "You wouldn't happen to have...Snow Jades would you." He looked surprised. "I do actually. They're my favorite." I hopped up. "Do you think you can show me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Do you happen to know why they're called Snow Jades?"

I grinned. "It's because they only bloom in cold climates."

"I saw you when you walked in you know. How your eyes sparkled when you saw all the flowers. I can tell you're a nature lover just as I am." His voice was still soft and inviting. My mind was telling me to trust him, but my body wanted to run from him as quickly as possible. There was also a little nagging voice telling me to be careful. There was something about him that seemed vaguely familiar.

Soon we came to a whole row of Snow Jades. However I quickly noticed the Roses he had mixed up with them. "You're wondering why I have Roses mixed up with Snow Jades. Look closely what do you see?"

I stared at the two. The colors contrasted so much. Pure white against a rich red. "The colors...They contrast...So they..They bring out the beauty in each other. It show's how pure the Snow Jades are and how-"

"How tainted the Roses are." The gardener finished the sentence.

I don't think I would've said that, but I got the just of what he was saying.

"Well I must return to tending to the flowers. So I'll leave you for now." I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you." He smiled and left.

"Wait!" He stopped. "What is your name?"

"My name?" He questioned back softly. "I don't remember." He then walked off.

I looked back at the flowers with a thoughtful look. "...Igor Planter..." I whispered quietly. "Looks like I've found you..."

* * *

I was sitting on top of a building looking at the huge dome that was Botanical Gardens. It was dark out now, but the lights were still on in the Botanical Gardens. Telling me he was still in there. I've been buying my time on when I was going to go in and take the bounty.

I giggled.

I was going to win this little game. "Hello? What's this?" I whispered looking down on the street to see a familiar blond headed girl walking towards the Botanical Gardens. I tilted my head to the side. "I wonder if they found out wear Igor is at."

I jumped from the roof and landed in front of Eve in a crouched position. "Sup Eve."

"Roze. Where have you been?" I nodded my head to the dome. "Same place you're heading."

"Is the target in there?" I nodded. "Yeah...but.."

"But what?"

I shook my head. "Oh it's nothing. Hey how about we work together on this. Show that flee bitten cat that we can do a job with out him."

Eve smiled. "Ok. Now we must go. This game of tag is not over yet."

I nodded. "So true, and Igor Planter. You're it."

* * *

We both walked into the Botanical and down the stairs. After walking in some more we then saw the guy sitting at a table in center of the entire garden. "I'm sorry but we're closed."

"Who are you?" Eve asked in her soft voice.

"I've forgotten it." He said. "A long, long time ago."

"You forgot it?" Even questioned.

"I've lived the majority of my life around the flowers and trees. When you do so there is no use for a name." He said.

"Do you like flowers and plants more than humans?" Asked Eve.

"My, my you're very perceptive little girl." Igor the motioned for us to sit at the table. He offered me a smile which I returned. My eyes went to the necklace he wore. It was plane save for the red gem that hung from the string. Strange...I don't remember that the last time I was here.

"Flowers are a precious beauty that everyone should appreciate. There's nothing in the world more beautiful that flowers. Their sole purpose in life is pure beauty. Every season they make incredible transformations." He handed us a sketch book that he was drawing in. "See look. These are my absolute favorite." I looked at the picture to see a wonderful sketch of a Snow Jade. "Igor Planter." Eve said. "That's your name isn't it?"

Igor looked down his hat covering his eyes. "Yes it is."

Eve stood up. "I have found you."

"What is this? Are you playing tag?"

"Yes, and your it."

Igor closed his eyes and laughed. "I haven't played tag since I was five."

Eve held up Igor's wanted poster. "We are what you call a Sweeper." Igor looked between the two us. "You guys seriously aren't going to arrest me? I haven't done anything wrong." However Eve said otherwise. "You murdered a lot of people."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I wouldn't exactly call that 'nothing wrong.'"

"I was just dealing with some hikers who carelessly stomped on plants and plucked flowers from the ground." Igor stood up and clenched his fist. "Yes flowers are beautiful, and some people don't take the time to see the beauty they offer to the world." I started with my eyes close. "However, that gave you no right to take their lives."

Igor looked at me before looking down making his hat obscure our vision of his eyes. "Are you two the kind of people who would kill a defenseless plant?" Eve gasped, and began taking steps back. I stood my ground watching Igor closely. Suddenly Eve stepped on one of his plants.

"DON'T STEP ON THE FLOWERS!"

My eyes narrowed and I slipped my left hand into my unzipped sweater jacket grabbing the handle of my gun.

"You may look like a cute little girl but I can see the monster you really are." Igor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He opened it and swallowed whatever was in there. Suddenly he screamed as his body began to grow and his muscles became bigger. "It's my duty to annihilate anyone who destroy nature!"

Huge vines began shooting from the ground separating Eve and I. The vines came from all directions I took out my gun and began shooting at the vines when they came to close. "Ahh!" I looked up at Eve's scream and saw she was caught. "No, Eve!" I tried getting over to her but every time I got rid of one vine more would sprout up in it's place. Eve was able to cut her self free the first time but she was caught again. Igor was talking but I couldn't hear him over all the bullets I kept firing. Then Igor called this huge plant right behind Eve, who was suspended in the air but the vines wrapped around her. I jumped back using my right hand in a one handed back flip, and landed on one knee. I reached into the left side of my jacket to get a reload. "Roze behind you!" I gasped, and tried to move. When I couldn't I looked down and saw two vines holding my feet in place.

I quickly tried to reload but two gun shots went off stopping my movements. One went into the vine behind me and the other into Igor's right shoulder. Causing him to release both Eve and I. "What was that!" Igor yelled.

"A sweeper." I looked up and saw Train walking down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting princess. Oh, and I see Snow white is here too." I rolled my eyes at Train. "Stop calling me that, ya show off!" Train looked at me and grinned. "I don't care what you are! You all will be perfect feed for my plants!" Igor took out that bottle again and drunk the rest. Apparently he had s little bit more. "Now show me what you've got." Igor said in a rough voice after drinking the rest. Igor's body turned green with vines coming out of his back. He shot one of the vines at Train which he easily deflected. "That was a big mistake there pal." Train aimed his gun, as the vines wrapped around his feet.

"Do you like flowers?" Igor asked.

Train falter lowering his gun a tad bit. "What you say?"

Suddenly a vine with a pink flower on the tip was shot at Train, and shot out purple mist around Train blinding him for a brief period. Igor smirked. "Try aiming that gun of yours now." Igor laughed.

"Train!" Both Eve and I yelled rushing over to him only to get caught by the vines.

"Let them go!" I looked over and saw both Sven and Rinslit run in and start shooting at Igor. After a couple of rounds Sven stopped. "What are you doing!" Rinslit yelled. "Stop shooting!" Was Sven's only reply.

Seconds later a gun shot was heard from Train's direction. It went through all the vines and hit Igor's necklace shattering the red gem, and going through his left shoulder.

Igor screamed before laughing. "It's no use! My body is invincible!" He then sent vines at Train, who effortlessly dodged them all. All of a sudden Igor paused in his attack. "Damn that hurts." Blood spewed out of his bullet wound. "Th-that's impossible! The potion is wearing off!" Igor fell to his knees and his skin looked as if it was being melted right off of his bones. "P-please...Someo-one..help me..." Soon there was nothing but the clothes he wore and melted skin and bone in a pile on the floor.

Eve, Train and I were released. Train walked over to us with a cocky smirk. "Well looks like I won ladies."

"You didn't win the guy self destructed." Eve shot back at Train as he was putting in his eye drops.

I nodded crossing my arms. "I agree with Eve."

"Excuse me! But I saved you both!" Train yelled.

"You were in just as much danger as we were." I only nodded at Eve's retaliations.

"No I wasn't I was in control the whole time!" I laughed before plucking him in the forehead. "Ow! Hey what was that for!"

"That was for calling me 'Snow White' again." I giggled giving him a wink.

He pouted and turned away from us while rubbing his sore forehead. I only laughed while draping my arm over his shoulder.

* * *

"What you call this a meal!" Train complained at the plate in front of him. I do have to agree. That could hardly qualify as a meal. I sipped my hot chocolate as Sven replied. "That's all I could afford. You don't really get much when the bounty self destructs before you can turn him in."

I sighed. "So true."

"Well if you guys are really that much in a bind. Why don't you help me with my job?" We all looked at Rinslit.

Oh boy, this is gonna be good.

* * *

**You know...This one was done in about three hours. I thought it was going to take longer than that to get finished with this one. But I guess not huh?**

**Anyway just once again as a reminder, just in case you don't read any of my other stories, I'm putting which stories I'm currently working on in my profile page. This way if you're wondering when the next chapter of what ever is coming out you can see if I'm working on that one or not. So yeah.**


	10. Chapter 11: The Apostles of the stars

**Chapter 7: The Apostle of the stars**

"She's got some nerve leaving Gyanza to us. I don't even understand why we're helping her in the first place. This is such a pain."

I sighed at Train's voice. Why is it that he's always complaining? It's too cold, too hot, or he's hungry. Now he's complaining about work? Geez one of these days I'm going to stuff a sock in his mouth and pray he chokes on it. A mischievous smirk found my face as the picture came in my head. That actually doesn't sound like too bad of an idea.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Gyanza's bounty is 2 million dollars in gold. So if I were you I wouldn't complain." Sven said.

I rested my chin in my hand while turning to the window. Right now we're on a mission to stop Gyanza Rujikke. According to Sven he's a depraved lunatic who gets his pleasure from raping and murdering any woman he can get his hands on. Originally this mission had belonged to Rinslit, but because of our lack of money we had decided, wait scratch that, and no choice but to help her. Apparently, Rinslit is working on finding something called 'Spirit Water'. She said that all of the criminals that had escaped a while ago are all suspects in acquiring this drink. The ones responsible for giving the escapees this water are the two that help them escape.

So while Rinslit went her separate way to find the 'Spirit Water', we're left to do the dirty work and get rid of this Gyanza fella. I didn't mind though, unlike Train who seems to go out of his way to find something to complain about.

I lifted out of my seat a tad bit when Sven's car had become airborne for about 5 seconds. Sven really should slow down before beginning an incline like this otherwise his car is going to be messed up. And unlike most people we don't have that kind of money. Thanks to Train who spends the money that we get on food too shove it into the whole below his mouth. Suddenly, stuffing a sock down his throat is starting to sound better and better by the minute.

"Dammit! Where the hell did Train run off too?"

I blinked coming out of my thoughts. It was now I noticed that we were in the town Gyanza was supposed to be at. What did Sven say? Something about Train leaving, right? I got out of the car and leaned over the top watching Sven and Eve talk about Train and his habits. I sighed and laid my head across the hood of the car. A flash of sliver caught my attention from around the corner of a building. I looked closer wondering if it was a trick of the light. It happened again but this time I recognized it was silver/white hair. I furrowed my brow. White hair?

That's rare, not many people have white hair. The only person I know with white hair is...

My eyes widened.

No...It couldn't be!...

I stood erect and ran off in that direction. "Huh? R-roze! Not you too! Wait!"

I hadn't even acknowledged Sven's voice and I turned left only to see the white hair turn another corner. I narrowed my eyes and followed it around many corners and down even more alleyways. Suddenly I came to a dead end. I looked around trying to see if there are any places that the person could've gone. "Damnit..."

"You've gotten lazy Zero."

My body froze as the smooth baritone voice reached my ears. His voice was still a silky and deceptive as ever. Slowly I turned around only to have my eyes widened as I came face-to-face to an old acquaintance.

"...Creed...Diskenth..."

* * *

"Roze! There you are! I was getting so worried!" Sven's voice was the first to greet my when I opened the door to the hotel we were staying at. I grinned at Sven. "Sorry, lost track of time. You know how it is when you're having fun."

"What was so important that you just leave so abruptly?"

A faraway look enter my eyes. "It was...Nothing..." Sven looked at me in slight surprise. He hadn't seen this look on my face for a long time. Not since I was known as Zero.

He wondered what had really happened today, but he knew she wasn't going to say anything about it. He remembered when she would tell him everything that was troubling her. Now there are many things that she keeps from him. Sven knows that it's not a matter of her not trusting him, it's more like she's not comfortable not talking about it. Sven could only hope that whatever happened today was settle.

"Have you seen Train?" I shook my head. "No I haven't..."

I closed my eyes for a brief second before opening them again with a smile on my face. "So tell me Nii-san. What's our battle plan for capturing the pervert? It must be interesting seeing as you have such a beautiful dress next by you." I then grinned. "Or is it you've been invited to a party and you didn't invite us."

Eve looked up. "A party? Where?"

Sven's mouth dropped. "W-what? No, of course not! I wouldn't be caught wearing that dress!"

I laughed at his face. "You might want to close your mouth Nii-san. You might catch bugs."

Suddenly the door opened and Train walked in one hand on his stomach, and a defeated look on his face. "Oh, man I am sooo hungry."

I stepped out of the way allowing Train to fall onto the floor. "All of the stores in this town are closed."

"You're back. So how did your search go?" Sven asked standing up from his seat.

"Didn't I just tell you," Train whined still on the floor, "All of the stores are closed."

Sven hung his head. "Train you're hopeless."

I shook my head at Train. He truly is useless.

"Here" Sven said holding out the dress I saw earlier to Train. "What's that?" Train asked.

Sven smirked. "It's a lure."

"Allure?" Train, Eve and I questioned having no idea what he was talking about.

"No, not allure, just lure." Sven explained. "A lure is a tactic that we Sweepers sometimes use. We use ourselves as the bate to draw out the target. That's when we take them out." The three of us nodded. "Sure thing. So who's gonna be the bate?" Sven looked at Train. "Why you of course."

Train jumped back with a 'no-way-in-hell' look. "I've done some pretty stupid things, but I ain't putting that on!"

Sven jumped on Train trying to force the dress on him. "Come on you'll look cute in a dress!"

"No! No! Get that hideous thing away from me!"

"T-train! Stop wiggling!"

"Not until you stop trying to put that dress on me!"

I slapped my hand to my forehead. I am surrounded by two complete idiots. The only sensible ones are Eve and I...Which is saying quite a lot considering there are still things we are naive about in this world. Finally tiring of watching them I laid down on the couch folded my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. "Eve, wake me when those two have figured something out." Eve sat down on the same couch by my foot. "Ok, Roze." I smiled at Eve before closing my eyes and taking a quick little nap.

_"Do you have the serum?"_

_"Yes, we will now begin the injection."_

_"Are you sure about this? I mean she is only a child after all."_

_"These are orders from Master Wizark himself. So stop whining."_

_"...I'm cutting on the muscle relaxant, and the sedative."_

_"Good. We don't want her waking up during the middle. That wouldn't be good..."_

"-Ze...Roze, time to get up. We are beginning the mission."

Eve's soft child like voice pulled me from my...Uhh, I guess it would be a dream. There were no pictures only words. Of course none of them made any since seeing as I had no idea what they were ever talking about. But now for more important matters.

I looked at Sven...

What...The...Hell?...

I rubbed my eyes hoping I was still dreaming. "Uh...Nii-san...Why are you wearing that?"

Sven glared at a grinning Train. "I'm going to be the decoy."

"You look like that one girl we saw on the corner when we were in that Sestru town."

Train started laughing while Sven paled. I tilted my head in confusion, and turned to Eve. "Was it something I said?" Eve just shrugged looking just as confused as me.

* * *

Eve, Train and I were standing atop of one of the many buildings in...What town are we in again?...Oh well it doesn't matter. Anyway, the tree of us were watching Sven, who was below in the streets, trying to lure out our target. We were the backup...But...I don't think Gyanza will be showing up. At least not to get Sven, because there's one thing that has been going through my mind ever since I've seen Sven in that dress...

He does not make a pretty woman...

I shivered when a cool wind blew by. Right about now I'm guessing wearing a skirt was a bad idea. I knew I should've changed when I had the chance. I zipped up my sweater/hoodie, covering up my sailor top. It resembled a girl's uniform at one of those schools I've read about. Sven was against the idea of me walking around with a skirt without pants or tights...And now I'm wishing I listened to him.

We moved to the next building so we wouldn't lose Sven. I faintly noticed that my body was on auto-pilot. The talk I had earlier today suddenly came crashing down forcing me to remember.

**~F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K!~**

_"You've gotten lazy Zero."_

_My body froze as the smooth baritone voice reached my ears. His voice was still a silky and deceptive as ever. Slowly I turned around only to have my eyes widened as I came face-to-face to an old acquaintance. The man had short white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a black suit with a black coat that had many feathers as a collar. His top had a huge 'v' neck cut that stopped a little more below half his chest, with straps going across the visible part of his chest._

_"...Creed...Diskenth..."_

_"Ah, so you remember my name." Creed made to move towards my but stopped mid stride when the barrel of my gun was pointed towards him. "Maybe I'm mistaken. You're faster than I remember Zero."_

_My Snow-white eyes grew cold and distant the longer I stared into his icy-blue eyes._

_"What do you want Creed? And the names Roze now."_

_"Roze?" He chuckled flipping his hair. "I must say I do believe your old name suits you much better."_

_"Just tell me what you want. Obviously you didn't separate me from the others just for a family reunion. So get to the point." Creed sighed as if he was disappointed. "I say Zero," I glared at him, "You've gotten quite a disrespectful tongue over these past months. I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk." _

_Creed folded his hands behind his back and turned to the side. "I've only come to offer you a position in my army."_

_I lowered my gun a bit. "Army?...What are you planning now Creed? And is Chronos aware of this?"_

_"Chronos is a joke. I quit that amateur organization long ago." He smirked at me. "I have my own group now. We're called the 'Apostles of the Stars', and in terms of power we are on equal grounds with Chronos. That is if we're not stronger than them as it is." My eyes widened. "No way..."_

_"Yes. My group is mostly made up of Taoist." I furrowed my brow. _

_"Taoist? What is that?"_

_"People who were once thought to have been killed off long ago. They are people with special abilities and horrific powers." Creed turned his body to me. "I'm offering you a chance to join me. Of course, Train will also be with us. So what do you say, my dear Roze? Are you with me?"_

_Creed held out a hand. I stared at his hand as I lowered my gun completely. There was something within me that wanted nothing more than to grab his hand, but the fact that I knew how he was and what he did quieted that voice until it was no longer audible. I looked from his hand to his eyes. "No." I raised my gun back up._

_"You know. If you had asked me that questioned 6 months ago. I probably would've went with you...But now...I wouldn't dare go anywhere near you. Not after what you did to Saya." Creed's eyes narrowed in anger. "That witch had you enslaved in her spell too." A sadistic smile found his face. "Then it was a good thing I killed her. Why can't you and Train see that I was saving you? That evil witch had you both bewitched."_

_I fired a shot at him which he deflected with his blade. "Why do you point your gun at me? That's not like you? Where is 'Shadow'?" My lips pressed together forming a fine line. "I do not use my sword anymore."_

_Creed sighed. "Then this will be no fun." He put his sword away and crossed his arms. Knowing he wasn't going to try anything else I let my arm fall to my side. I wasn't foolish enough to put my gun away completely. Even without his sword Creed is still a strong opponent, but Creed still has this thing where he won't attack unless it's necessary to get what he wants. Right now it truly does look like he only wants to talk._

_"Creed...Why do you want me in your group?" _

_Creed chuckled throwing his head back. "Why do you think, little Roze? Because of your abilities." _

_"The abilities I've gained to being a number?"_

_He examined the sincere question in my voice. "Hn, You truly don't know." He smirked. "Well here's a hint. It has something to do with your number. Haven't you wondered why they gave you the number '0'? A number that meant nothing, that is nothing. It holds no value, and has no meaning. Only to be used by other numbers to make it larger, or in your case...To make Chronos stronger."_

_I was confused. What does my number have to do with anything? I don't get it..._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Creed held up his hand and wagged his finger. "Sorry, but my time is up."_

_Suddenly a lady landed next to Creed. This lady had blue hair, not as bright as my hair though since mine was closer to Creed's white hair, with bright red lipstick on. She wore some type of leopard pattern, skin tight, grey outfit...It was really revealing. Sven would have me killed if I ever thought of wearing something like that. She smirked and made a circle with her arm. A purplish portal opened up next to Creed. _

_"Thing about what I've said little Roze. I'll be waiting for both yours and Train's answer next time we meet." He walked into the portal. "Until then little sister."_

_He and the lady disappeared the portal closing behind him. _

_As soon as it closed I dropped my gun and fell to my knees. I looked at my shaking hands and realized that my whole body was shaking as well. My nerves were shot, and my heart rate increased. How is it that a person can make you feel so much fear? Not just fear of the man...but the fear of what he brings out of a person. Today I've never remember feeling like my old self ever since I've left Chronos. He made me remember everything that I've done. All the wrongs, and the sins I've committed. _

_I folded my arms around my stomach and rocked back and forth lightly biting my lip. So much fear cursing though me made it impossible for me to leave this spot. I looked up at the spot where Creed was last at and with a shaky voice whispered, "Until then...Bid brother..."_

"Hey Snow White you ok?"

Train waved his hand in front of my face. "Snow white?"

I pushed Train away from me causing him to almost fall off of the building. "Hey! What was that for!"

I stood up. "For calling me Snow White."

"You're so mean to me. What happened to the girl who used to depend on me?" Train whined but quickly sobered up at my cold glare. "She died a long time ago." I jumped to the next building to get away from him. Why is it that everyone is so insistent to making me remember the past? I've changed...Or at least that's what I want to believe. There's a reason why I left that kind of thinking and life behind. So what would be the point of reliving it?...

"It's him!" I heard Train yell and jump off of the building along with Eve landing beside Sven.

I was about to follow but stopped short when a man...or uh..woman? Was the one to run up to Sven. Apparently this man...lady had thought Sven was a girl. Sven freaked out and ran off with the man-lady following him. I jumped down landing next to Train and Eve. "Shouldn't we follow them?"

"Yes. Let's go before we lose Sven." Eve said walking in the direction Sven ran off too.

I made to follow but a hand had grabbed my wrist. I looked back and saw Train. "Hey, I'm sorry for saying...uh..Whatever it is I said. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything." I looked at Train before smiling. "It's alright. And to be honest it wasn't you I was mad at. I just had a really bad day today that's all."

Train smiled. "Oh cool. Come on Snow White we don't want to lose Ms. Sven." I laughed as Train ran off. Suddenly I stopped laughing and glared at Train. "Hey what did I tell you about calling me that!" I yelled running after him.

* * *

"His costume is not working, we should try something else." Eve said just as a loud explosion sounded in the distance. Trian instantly jumped down and ran towards the direction. "Hey, Train wait up!" Sven yelled running after Train only to trip on the dress.

"Hey Sven! I need you, Princess, and Snow white to cover me OK!"

Eve and I landed next to Sven. Eve ran off while I helped Sven up. "Wait Eve! We need to go together."

"Sven we need to go, come on!" I grabbed his hand and ran practically dragging a screaming Sven behind me. "Train's probably there already, we need to hurry!"

"R-right!" Sven yelled trying to catch his breath.

When we got there Sven and I saw Train, Eve, and some other chick with Gyanza behind them on the ground knocked out. "Sorry sweethearts but I've already taken care of it."

"You do you mean you? I'm the one who knocked him out." Eve countered.

"Sorry, I don't have a popsicle for you two." The other girl said in a high pitched annoying voice, that didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Yep, so now all we gotta do now is turn this guy in a get the reward. Right Sven?" Train said while eating a popsicle that I assumed the little school girl gave to him. Eve was also eating one.

"Don't forget to take me with you!" The girl yelled putting her arm around Train's shoulder. I didn't like this girl. There was something about her than made me stand on end.

"Sven!" Suddenly Gyanza, who we all thought was down for the count, shot back up. I guess it's true what people say. Some people are taller in person. "Sven Vollfied!" Gyanza yelled laughing. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"If you think you're going to walk out of here a free man then you're sorely mistaken." Sven calmly replied.

"Don't you get it Vollfied! I'm going to make you pay for our last encounter! No one toys with Gyanza and gets away with it! No one!" Gyanza had this crazed look in his eyes. One that said that he planned on going through with that threat.

"He drunk the potion." Sven muttered.

"That's right...Now die!" Suddenly a huge arm came out of the building we were all standing in front of. "Move it!" Train and I yelled while shooting at Gyanza. The bullets just bounced off of him. We had to quickly dodge another punch from Gyanza to avoid being crushed. Gyanza crashed through the building in the process. Once he was out Train hit him three or four times in the back with his gun. While Gyanza was falling forward both Eve and I went in. I jumped onto the side of a building us it to push off of for more speed. Just as Eve hit Gyanza in the face with a fist made of her hair, I kicked him with an axe-kick, on the top of his head causing him to fall face first into the ground.

Gyanza then began punching rapidly from the ground forcing everyone to try and dodge. The school girl giggled. "Man! This is fun! It's almost like that game whack-a-mole!" I glared at the girl. What the hell is she talking about? Shouldn't she be at home with mommy or something. Don't she have a test to study for? During my thoughts Sven and Train came up with a plan and took Gyanza down. Train used his 'Burst Bullet', it was one of the many special bullets that Sven had fashioned for us, and shot at his knee. Gyanza shrunk back down to his original size.

I walked over to Train, and to my dismay, I saw that girl leaning on his back. What the hell did she think she was doing? Get the hell off of him! "So you're psychic?" Train asked Sven temporarily bring my attention to Sven. "It's my right eye...It allows me to see a couple of seconds into the future." Suddenly Sven collapsed. Apparently using his right eye takes a lot of energy out of him. Eve knelt down to him making sure he was alright. "It's OK Eve. I'm fine just need some rest."

"Impressive Black Cat." A silky debonair voice broke through the night. Out of nowhere a tall man in all black, and wearing a tall hat walked by. I could tell from the way he walked he was confident, strong, and meant business. "Charden, there you are. I was wondering where you were." The girl giggled. "Oh you just have to meet my new man. Oh, my I can't believe I'm calling him mine already." I glared at the girl who was still clinging onto Train. My finger just itched to pull the trigger. Why? I have no Idea. The only other time I remember feeling like this was the first time I met Saya.

"-I'm a member of the Apostles of the Stars, and my name is Charden." He took of his hat and gave a bow.

After hearing Charden say that my head snapped to him. The school girl giggled and ran next to him. "I am too!" No wonder I felt suspicious of the girl. She's a part of that group with Creed. This isn't good. If Train see's Train again all hell will break lose. There's no telling how Train will react.

"Apostles of the Stars?" Train asked.

"Yes, we are revolutionist lead by the great Creed Diskenth." I bit down on my lip wondering how Train was going to handle this. The only thing Train was able to say was,

"Creed Diskenth...Is alive?.."

* * *

**I know crappy ending...So what sue me. **

**I hate fighting scenes I suck at them! But anyway yeah. Feedback is loved, and yadda yadda all that other good stuff...So yeah...Um...I don't really know what to say so I guess...Bye.**


	11. Chap 12: The Apostles of the stars pt 2

**Previously on Black Cat...**

_"-I'm a member of the Apostles of the Stars, and my name is Charden." He took of his hat and gave a bow. _

_After hearing Charden say that my head snapped to him. The school girl giggled and ran next to him. "I am too!" No wonder I felt suspicious of the girl. She's a part of that group with Creed. This isn't good. If Train see's Train again all hell will break lose. There's no telling how Train will react._

_"Apostles of the Stars?" Train asked._

_"Yes, we are revolutionist lead by the great Creed Diskenth." I bit down on my lip wondering how Train was going to handle this. The only thing Train was able to say was,_

_"Creed Diskenth...Is alive?.."_

**Chapter 12: The Apostles of the Stars pt 2 **

I don't really have a clue how long we were standing out here because soon after the sun began to rise signaling the early morning. A helicopter flew high over head most likely the escape route for Charden and the school girl whose name I was still unaware of. Sven was still on the ground worn out from the use of his vision eye, and Eve was knelt next to him making sure he was alright. I stood slightly behind Train who not once moved from his spot since they told him Creed was still alive.

"So he's really still alive." Train's cold voice cut thru the silence that had gathered.

"Train ignore them!" Sven yelled from behind me.

Charden answered Train's statement. "He's alive and let me tell you Black Cat he can't wait to see you again. Of course you as well Zero, but you've already received your invitation haven't you?" I glared at Charden knowing that Sven was looking at me in question. I also noticed Train's eyes cut to me before resting back on Charden with a cold look.

"Tell me where I can find him!"

"If you wish to meet with Creed he will be in Sangelas city 3 days from now waiting for you."

"I'll be waiting too!" The girl squealed pointing to herself. Even with all of this going on I still couldn't help but toss a glare in her direction, to which she stuck her tongue out as a comeback. I grinded my teeth together, boy do I hate that girl.

"What's going on!"

Charden answered. "A wonderful celebration will begin, please all of you join us." Suddenly a ladder descended from the helicopter above. Charden and the girl grabbed either side of the ladder and were hoisted into the air. "See you then."

"Bye-bye!" The girl giggled.

Train pulled out his gun, "Stop!"

Suddenly Sven yelled, "Get down!", just as the helicopter pointed a huge gun at us and began firing rounds towards us. Not one of them hit however they had managed to get away just like they intended to from the start. Once they left I looked at Train worriedly. I could only wonder what was going on in that head of his, but I'm pretty sure I had a good idea. Charden said in three days a celebration would begin in Sangelas city...There's no doubt that Train will be going there.

I sighed. "Train I know what you're thinking, but it's a bad idea."

Train turned on me with a glare worthy of Black Cat freezing me to my spot. He didn't say anything before he ran off quickly vanishing from our sights. "Train! Train! Where are you going!" Sven yelled reaching out only to trip over his dress.

"Sven!" Eve went over to help him.

"I'm fine Eve. Roze...Who is this Creed person?"

"He's...Creed is..." I turned to Sven with tears in my eyes, "Nii-san, we have to leave! We have to go to Sangeles city! Train doesn't know how strong Creed has gotten, and he's blinded by the rage he's feeling for what Creed has done to him. He's going to get himself killed! We have to stop him Nii-san! He's not thinking strait!...He's...We have to save him..Before it's too late.."

"H-hey, don't cry Roze." Sven said quickly coming over to me. "We still have three days until this celebration thing. We have some time, don't worry we'll get him back." I smiled and wiped my eyes. "Ok..."

"In fact we'll leave right now." Sven looked at both Eve and I. We nodded and ran all the way to the Sven's car. When we got to the car we all agreed that before we do anything Sven needed to change. So after a quick wardrobe change we were on our way to Sangeles City.

**~Three Days later~**

We've been in this city for two day's now and none of us have had any luck as to finding Train. As of now Sven, Eve, and I were sitting at one of the local cafe's watching the TV in the shop, which was on the local News. I don't really know what they were talking about but in my defense I wasn't really thinking about that. The only thing that's been in my mind was Train and Creed.

"Looks like they've enacted Martial law." The sound of Sven's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He was looking at the television screen that was up on the wall. The door opened a chime going off.

"It's all just posturing of the visiting nations. The truth of it is, is that they can't even take care of their own country without major support from Chronos." That was Rinslit. While we were here we met up with her and for the past two days she's been coming in and out of our little trio.

"That guy with the tall hat, Charden" Sven started still looking at the television, "I wonder what he intends to show us by inviting us here."

"Didn't he say something about the start of a celebration?" Rinslit asked.

Eve then stood and said, "Will there be fireworks too see?"

Sven chuckled, "I don't think he was talking about that kind of celebration Eve."

"Oh, how boring." Eve said sitting back down.

_'Nii-san is right...Creed has told me that he has a group of his own...And if I'm not mistaken today is when he'll make his big debut. He'll do something big, that's always been his style. Even in Chronos he's always had this show off attitude about him.'_

"I wonder if he was talking about something to do with the Summit." Rinslit thought a loud.

"Who cares," Sven looked out the window in front of him, "I'm more worried about Train. The moment he heard the name Creed, he disappeared on us, and now I have no idea where he's gone."

"He's probably connected to Train's past in some way."

"That's what I'm thinking but, Roze here won't tell us anything about this Creed person." Sven Sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this, if Train and this Creed guy meet each other something dreadful is bound to happen."

I stood up startling the three I was sitting with. "Please excuse me...I'll just be outside." I then left not bothering to wait for an answer from either of them. Once outside I leaned against the side of the cafe where Sven or the others couldn't see me. Sven only scraped the foot of the iceberg, or however it is that saying goes. If those two were to meet, all hell could break lose. Creed killed Saya over something that wasn't even true, and not only that but Train was there when Saya had died. I know how Train must feel but going to fight Creed while blinded by anger and rage is a first class ticket to the grave.

I slid down the building until I was sitting on the ground then hugged my knees to my chest. Train please don't do anything too reckless...at least be safe until we can get there. My eyes started watering so I buried my face between my knees allowing my tears to fall. Just don't die Train. Not now...I need you too much for you to die. Please be ok until I get there...Please...

I sat there for a few minutes until I couldn't cry any more. Next I stood wiping my eyes and opening the door. When I did my eyes widened at the Face that appeared on the screen. "Well hello Train it's good to see you again. I can see my dear sister isn't with you however."

"Creed.." I whispered.

Sven must've heard me because he turned around just as I ran off using the speed I've gained as a number to get to the Summit as fast as I could. Creed was on every screen in the city, and as I got closer and closer to the Summit the destruction became more prominent. Buildings were in rubble and bodies were spewed everywhere, most of them looked beyond recognition. However, cruel it may sound I didn't care for them and was only glad that none of those bodies belonged to Train.

I pushed myself to run even faster at the thought, hoping that I could reach Creed before Train. I knew that was going to be impossible though, because Train has always been much faster than me in speed. In the distance I saw a blinding blue light and then gun shots were heard. I've finally found them. I stopped a bit behind them. Creed saw me and smiled happily. "Little sister! I knew you would come! Now both you and Train are here, this really is a joyous occasion."

I cut my eyes across the people that were behind Creed. There was a total of seven people behind him three of them I recognize but the rest I had no clue as to who they were. "I take it these are the Apostle Of the Stars you were talking about."

"Of course they are! And soon you and Train will join us."

Creed used his sword to slice threw three bullets that Train had just shot at him. "Train! Stop this!" I yelled at him. "This will get you nowhere but 6 feet under!"

Train ignored me and continued throwing shots at Creed to which he easily sliced with his sword. "I say Train, Roze is not the only one who's gotten lazy." Creed smirked and brought his sword down on Train who was ready to block with his gun. However before he could I was in front of him holding off Creed's sword with my own. I pushed his back and glared at him.

"You want to join the fight too, I see."

Ignoring him I turned around and faced Train. I ran at him and brought my sword down on him forcing him to block with his gun. "Train! This is stupid! Please you have to stop this!"

"Why? You know what he did! I won't forgive him! I'll kill him for what he's done!"

"You're fueled by your anger. You won't beat him that way! Why can't you see than you're only gonna get yourself killed!"

Train glared and knocked my sword out of my hands, then punched my hard in the stomach, so hard in fact that all of my wind escaped me and I quickly loss consciousness.

When I woke up I was lying under a tree and the sky had turned an mixture of orange, red, and yellow. I sat up only to wince at the pain in my stomach. "Oh you're awake." I looked over and saw Rinslit walking over. She was walking from another tree that had Sven and Eve sitting under it. "Even didn't want to wake you with all of Sven's whining."

I was confused. "What?..."

Rinslit sat down next to me. "That's right you fell unconscious so you don't know what happened."

"Is it something bad? Is Train ok?" Rinslit smiled. "He's fine, but Sven was the one who got hurt."

"Nii-san? He wasn't even there."

"He got there after you went under. He used his vision eye and saw that Train was going to get shot, so instead of Train being shot and dying, he took the bullet. He got hit but only in the arm so he'll live."

I looked worriedly pass Rinslit's shoulder at Sven. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Eve has taken care of him."

I sighed in relief. "That's good...And what about Creed? What happened to him?"

"Well, he got away. After Sven was shot he and the rest of his little gang left through a portal some chick created. They left no trace and no one knows where they went." I nodded. "How's Train been doing?"

"He's still sulking. Maybe you should go talk to him, you two are close."

I leaned against the trunk of the tree. "No..I'm probably the last person he wasn't to talk too. He's the one who knocked me out; punched me right in the gut and I was out like a light." Rinslit winced. "Must've been a hard punch. You were out for hours."

"Yeah...Hey Rinslit can I ask you something?"

She blinked confused. "Sure, ask away."

"Well...I don't really know how to explain this but...You know that little girl that was with Creed. The one that looked like a school girl," Rinslit nodded, "Well I think she likes Train and..well I.."

"You're jealous right?"

"Yeah..At least I think I am. If being jealous is wanting to tear that girls hair out or killing her point blank with my gun, then that's what I am." I looked down. "And then when Train ran off possibly to his death I felt so scared. My heart started beating in my chest very fast...And..I...Wanted to..To do anything to bring him back to me...So he could be safe...I felt like throwing up and crying all at the same time...It was weird...Then I saw him fight Creed...and when Creed had attacked Train without thinking..I..I ran in...Protecting Train...I didn't want him to get hurt..." I was surprised to see a smiling Rinslit looking at me. "I-i was hoping...You could tell me...What's wrong with me..."

She laughed. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're in love."

"Love? What is that?"

"Well, there are different types of love. There's the love you feel for a brother or a family member."

"Like Nii-san, Eve?"

"Yeah, that's family love. Then there's friend love."

"Like you and me?"

"Yep. Then you have a special kind of love that a man and a woman shares."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

Rinslit held up a finger. "This kind of love is very special, and few people find their one true love."

"How do you know if you're in this special kind of love?"

"Easy. When there's nothing you want to do except be with your special person. You always want to see them happy, and want to protect them from everything. When they're happy you feel happy, and when they're sad you're sad. And when you're with your special someone you feel so...Well It's hard to explain it..but-"

"You feel like everything in the world is alright, and you feel safe...Like nothing could ever hurt you because you're with him. You feel like you're about to throw up but not it a sick eww kind of way, but in a good kind of way...Right?"

Rinslit smiled. "Exactly."

"Should I tell him?" I asked.

"Definitely!"

I smiled and stood up Rinslit following soon after. "But it shouldn't be here." Once again I was confused. "Why not?"

"You don't want everyone to hear your business! Walk along the river some and I'll let Train know that you want to speak with him." She winked at me. "Go ahead, he'll be there shortly." I smiled. "Ok." Then I walked off while Rinslit went to go let Train know. I walked down the small hill and walked along the railing that prevented you from falling into the water below. As I walked I let my hand trail behind me sliding across the top of the railing. I don't really know how far down I walked from the others but I knew that all I had to do was turn around and walk strait to get back, so I wasn't lost.

I stopped and then waited while looking out into the sea. I always thought that the ocean was beautiful, not to mention very calming. The setting sun reflected off of the water making it look orange, almost red. It was pretty to watch.

"Hey Roze."

To my left was Train with a hard look. None the less I smiled. "Train! There you are, I was wondering if Rinslit was going to forget." Blushing I looked down. "I have something I wanted to tell you. Train I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

My head snapped back up. Did he already know? However, when I saw Train's cold glare I knew he must be talking about something else. His glare reminded me of when he was fighting Creed earlier today.

"T-tell you what?"

"What else? That Creed is your brother!"

My eyes looked down sadly. "I didn't think it was important?"

"Not important! Of course it is!"

I held out my hands in a surrendering gesture. "We're not even close Train." I sighed. "They told me I had a brother when I was 10. That was the first time we met. Even when we were in Chronos they had kept us separated, and the only other times I've seen him was in mission briefing, or when I was with you."

Train clenched his hands so tightly blood began dripping from his closed fist. "What else have you been keeping from me?" His voice sounded strained, like he was trying to control his anger. "Was it even Creed who killed Saya? Or was it a brother and sister effort!"

I took a step back. "W-what?"

"Did you help him kill Saya! Was it all some elaborate plan on both your parts!" He walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "That you travel with me so that he can keep an eye on me! So he can plan this whole thing? Was it! Is our friendship a lie too?" I looked into his yellow eyes that held anger, betrayal, hurt, and sadness swimming throughout his yellow pools. The longer I stared the shallower my breaths became and the stinging in my eyes more prominent. Slowly my hand clenched and looked at Train in fury.

Train's face snapped to the side, and his hold on my shirt broke. A red hand print was on his left cheek with a look of complete surprise on his face. I glared at him my tears falling down my face. "Don't you dare say something like that...Saya was as much my friend as she was yours!" I didn't bother trying to wipe my tears. "I would never kill someone like Saya! She was the only person who looked at me and saw a person! She didn't see the number, or a weapon, or a tool used for killing! Saya was special! She helped both of us see that we could do what we want, and we didn't have to stay with Chronos!..She.." My voice cracked. "To even say that...That I would.."

Train growled. "And how am I supposed to trust you now?"

We glared at each other determined not to be the one to give in. I then started to speak, "I know how you feel...You were the one to see Saya die, you couldn't save her and you felt powerless...But..You're not the only one who misses Saya!"

None of us said anything for minutes and just glared at each other both of us breathing hard. Three pairs of footsteps were heard but neither of us moved from our spots, nor looked away. The smile Sven wore while walking down here quickly faded from his face once he noticed my tear stained face, and the hand print on Sven's face.

"I don't think...It went well..." Rinslit whispered looking at us both worriedly.

"Train! Roze! What's going on?" Sven yelled holding his wounded arm.

Knowing that the hateful look in his eyes was directed at me I couldn't hold the gaze any longer. I turned my head and looked at Sven, turned and ran up the hill and into his chest and cried. Sven glared at Train, at which he only turned his head and looked down.

Using his uninjured arm he wrapped it around me comfortingly and walked me towards the car all the while saying comforting words to me. Sven didn't know what happened but from the look on Rinslit's face she had an idea. The only thing he could come up with was that it had something to do with what Roze had to tell him. All he knew now was that things had just gotten more complicated.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this one! **

**I wonder what's gonna happen now that Train and Roze are angry at each other...Well more like Train in angry. Roze is just sad..**

**Poor Roze. So anyway, please Review and tell me what you think. ^^**


	12. Chapter 13: The False Cat!

**Chapter 13: The False Cat!**

**Snore...**

I can't believe he actually accused me of something like that...Me? Kill Saya! There's no way I would ever consider doing something like that.

**Snore...**

Why did everything have to go so wrong? Right when I was about to tell him how I feel? It's not fair...Now I guess he'll never know how I feel about him. At least not now. It's been about three days since our first meeting with Creed, and since then I do believe that Train had cooled off but-

**Snore...**

-But I won't be the one to say sorry. Besides what exactly do I have to be sorry for? He's the one who shot accusation after accusation about what I did with Creed, so I should've been the one that was mad not him. He should be the one to come to me and apologize...

**Snore...**

I glared over my left should at the sleeping Train. A huge snot bubble was hanging from his nose, and his face was almost innocent looking. My glare softened into a heartbroken lovesick gaze. I hadn't realized how hard and painful it was to love someone...I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I did Train. Rinslit did her best explaining it to me but I was sure that eventually I would've realized what was going on...But it was nice to know now then going through the whole ordeal of sorting my feelings. I sighed lightly turning my head back to look out of the window.

**Snore...**

I hope he decides to talk to me soon because this silence is killing me, but I'm not going to break. And if he never approaches me then...I guess it'll never be resolved, and hopefully I'll move on.

**Snore...**

Sven darted his eyes to the rear view mirror and saw my glare turn into a longing gaze. Sadly he looked back at the road. He didn't know what was going to happen between those two but he just hoped that whatever happened wouldn't harm their friendship. _'Or what's left of it.'_ He thought shaking his head. It's been three days since Roze ran towards him crying, and since then neither Train nor Roze had spoken to each other or spoken more than a few words. However, Sven could see in both their eyes that they wanted to make up and put this all behind them, but Roze was waiting for Train to make the first move and Train was positive Roze was still raving mad at him.

He had talked with Train the day after and saw that Train was beating himself up over how he acted.

_"I don't know what came over me. I was so angry...I wasn't even thinking when I was talking.." Train shook his head holding his head in his hands, "...I wonder what she was going to tell me. She looked so happy before I began yelling."_

Those were Train's exact words, and he'd never forget the guilt ridden look in those yellow eyes of his. He looked so torn and so sure he ruined one of the best things in his life...

**Snore...**

I shot a worried glance at Sven when he winced and gripped his bandaged arm, but before I could say anything Eve beat me to it, "If your wound is bothering you I could drive."

Sven glanced at the book in her hands and gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks for the offer Eve but that's not the kind of driving you do on a mountain." The book in Eve hands was 'Elementary of Drift Turning'. "So those Warrant Posters that Annet sent us, who's the guy we're going after again? His name sounded like a fruit."

Even held up our current bounty head, "Our current target is Blum Pullman, worth 80 thousand."

"That chump change." Sven sighed.

"I've recently heard the term beggars can't be choosers." Even said once again reading her book.

"I guess we're the beggars."

"I could go for some salmon or clam chowder..." Train, now drooling, mumbled in his sleep, which caused everyone, even Sven who was supposed to be driving, to look at him. "When he's not eating it he's dreaming about it. And he really likes expensive food." Sven complained lightly. I got his attention and pointed to road.

"Oh yeah," He said as if he forgot.

It got real quiet real fast but soon the town we were traveling too came into sight. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a bath. I tried not to think about it but none of us had, had a decent bath since three days ago. All four of us still had the same clothes on from Sangelas city. Sven pulled up to a bar called 'El Topo'. We took a table close to the door and Eve immediately instructed Sven to take his shirt off so she could re-wrap his wound. Train was sitting on Sven's right and I on Eve's left. So the order of seating from left to right was; Train, Sven, Eve, then me.

Sometime later some girl with light brown hair walked over. She wore a short black skirt with a dark brown button up shirt that stopped above her stomach. On her head was a red scarf that was only tied around the back part of her head. Apparently she and Sven knew each other because they struck up a conversation. Eventually, Sven asked her about the bounty we were after, but she told us some very unfortunate news.

"Are you serious! Pullman got arrested!" Sven yelled.

"Sure did." The girl laughed with a smile.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Sven complained, but Eve only ignored him. "Say you're not following me are you?"

"No, way I just like traveling. I have great stories. So what happened to your arm?" She questioned with a laugh.

"I ran into a wall." Sven replied dryly.

"I see..." She started while walking away, "You don't have a line of credit here."

Sven started grunting in pain as Eve tightened the bandages around his arm. "Is that your wounded pride you're squealing about?" Train muttered from behind a menu. "And just who's hide was I saving when I got shot!" Sven retorted with a slight yell.

"And I said thank you. I thought we moved pass that."

I looked up when that waiter girl was coming back with a tray full of...Bread crust?

She slammed the tray on the table gaining the other three's attention, "These are on the house!" She exclaimed happily. "Alright yeah!" Train looked at the food happily before deflating puffing his cheeks out once he realized what it was. "Is this just more bread crust?"

"Nope, not just bread crust. Fried bread crust." Like it made a difference.

"Just shut up Train, it's not wise to turn down free-"

"Listen up Train," Eve started interrupting Sven and getting in Train's face, "Someone else picked up Pullman and his bounty and we have not even paid Sven's medical bills. So don't be picky." A small giggle escaped my mouth at the look on Train and Sven's face.

"Your daughter is really mature." The waitress stated.

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!"

"On a different note when was Pullman picked up and who did the picking up?" Sven asked in a completely different tone from a few seconds ago. I shook my head at that but was curious myself.

"It happened here yesterday on the lunch shift. I don't know him but he said his name was Black cat."

"But how could it have been Black Cat!" Sven yelled, as he, Eve, and I turned to Train watching him stuffing his face with the fried bread crust. "Apparently he's a big shot in the underworld. He's cold, calculating, and cruel. They said he was a hired assassin until he turned to Sweeping. Story goes he vanished about 6 months ago collecting bounties."

"How exactly did Black Cat look?" I said talking for the first time at all today, "You must've been here."

The waitress put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well he was 40, a beer gut, a goatee, and love handles." She laughed, "He should really ditch the name Black Cat for Fat Cat." I stuck my tongue out at the image that came to me at her description. That defiantly wasn't Black Cat, not even close. After some time Eve said she was going to get some medicine for Sven, and because I really didn't feel like sitting here I offered to accompany her. Sven said by to us, but I don't thing Train even noticed we were gone.

Once we were some distance from the bar Eve asked, "Is there something wrong between you and Train?"

I recoiled at the question not expecting Eve to ask me something like that. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Sven has asked me not to mention anything about it, but I thought you might want to talk about it." I considered Eve for a while. It probably would do me some good to talk about what I'm feeling instead of keeping it all bottled up. I sighed, looking straight ahead.

"I really don't know what to do about Train. Apparently I love him, according to Rinslit, and I was going to tell him...But he got really mad at me because I didn't tell him Creed was my twin brother. Then he accused me of having a helping hand in killing Saya..."

"But why aren't you two talking? It's been three days."

"Because I'm waiting for Train to make the first move. I have nothing to be sorry for..." I trailed off retreating into my thoughts.

"I see..." We soon came to the Drug Store and I leaned against the side of the building while Eve went and ordered for it. When the guy found out it was a prescription for a bullet wound he fell out with in surprise. After getting the medicine Eve and I walked around town looking at many different shops. One was a dress store, a bakery, and a magazine shop. We both went into a hat and a sunglasses store and began trying on different hats and sunglasses.

While in the sunglasses shop we heard a man say, "So you're saying you ran into Black Cat on the street?"

"Yeah!"

"If you're lying you'll be sorry." I motioned for Eve to follow me and we tailed those guys to an alleyway. Then a guy in a purple shirt said, "Why would I be lying? I took him out to the Quick Draw Inn on the main drag."

"Heh, if we lay out Black Cat we'll get some serious street cred." One of the three guys surrounding the one in purple said. "Yeah, let's go to the Inn and wait for him." Eve and I shared a look and we both knew where we were about to go. Whoever was masquerading as Black Cat was about to get killed by these people. Not that I really cared about this guy dying because it's his fault that he's about to die. But having Train's rep take a drop was something that I wasn't going to let happen, besides with this guy telling everyone that he was Black Cat eventually one of the Apostles might get the wrong info and go after him instead.

"Huh? Don't stare too hard senoritas, you don't want to fall in love with me. I'm nothing but trouble." I blinked as I just realized that Eve and I were standing in front of a short pudgy man that fit the description the waitress lady gave to us to a point.

"Please tell me are you the Black Cat?" Eve asked.

The guy laughed, "That's right babe! You wanna see my tattoo?"

"Sir, you are a target." I told him.

"Give me a break Senorita, you don't have to call me sir," His eyes then went small, "W-what do you mean I'm a target?"

"I saw a man with eyes like these," Eve pulled the corner of her eyes back, "and he was with some other men planning to take you out. So you might wanna run away."

"Heh, Black Cat doesn't run from anything. All I have to do is whip out my trusty Haadysu and show them who's boss." He then turned to walk away but ran into one of the men Eve and I saw earlier.

"Well Howdy, you're black cat right."

Before I knew it the three guys and the Black Cat imposter had attracted a crowd of many townspeople. The four were in the center while Eve and I stood off to the side intending to watch this little showdown.

"When the town clock tolls six bells then we'll draw." The old guy in the middle of the three guys trying to kill the imposter said. To me he looked like a cowboy, but...maybe not. Either that or a bunch of outlaws. Are they the same thing? Hm...I don't really know. The clock hit 6:00 and a loud bell went off signaling the start of the showdown...

"Oh year look at this feast! Since I was saved out there! O-oh I mean since I beat those guys fairly I've worked up quite an appetite." 'Black cat' said gloating with a fork full of cake. The feast he was talking about was a table full of sweets. A bunch of delicious looking cakes stared back at Eve and I. "This is my victory celebration. 3 against 1 and I win, awesome!" I put a piece of the cake on my plate in my mouth, thinking back to a few minutes ago. Eve used her hair and transformed it into a fist and swiftly punched the three and knocked them out. I don't even know how no one else noticed that but they didn't so everyone thought it was this fat guy that did it. I was about to step in but...Eve handled things better because I'm positive that everyone would've noticed three gun shots going off.

"I'm so fast I can't even remember hitting those guys." He laughed, "Oh man, guess I lost the track of time I guess I better get you two home."

"We have no home." Eve said eating her own piece of cake.

"Wha! No parents?"

"No." We said.

"You two are orphans? I was raised with no parents as well." He hung his head tears forming in his eyes, "We're so alike even with those cute faces you still have found a family. You don't have to be strong, I know what it's like living in a world with no one to love you." He then looked at us the tears gone, "I may be the best Sweeper in the land today but in my past I was a weakling, a coward, always getting picked on and beat up." He quickly stood up with a wide grin on his face, "Hey I know! You two can come with me and I'll be like your older brother!"

"No thanks." I said to his offer.

"Come on! You'll never be afraid with Black Cat traveling by your side."

I glared at the table, _'Right now I wish I wasn't traveling with him.'_

"I get your drift Senoritas you wanna live life by your own rules. And I'm not gonna fight you in fact I support your decision. Yeah, it's not safe rolling with a man of danger like me. It's just too dangerous for you two."

"We are simply amazed that you survived this long." Eve said.

"Yeah you're not the only one. What with my cat like reflexes I whip out my trusty Haadysu and bust a cap in 'em. To put it in Lamen's term my body moves faster than my mind can process. Well it's too complicated to explain to two little girls." I had tuned him out long ago and was staring at the man standing behind him. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him...He wore a large brown hat and something metal over his mouth, with a large red scarf around his neck. Where have I seen him before...

My eyes widened, _'He was with Creed!'_

As soon as I thought that he pulled out a gun and Eve yelled, "Mister get down!" She threw herself at the fat guy pulling his leg causing him to fall just as the guy began shooting into the restaurant. I ducked and jammed my left hand into my jacket, grabbing my gun getting ready to shoot. All of the other people in the restaurant had ran out so it was just Eve, the fat guy, this weird guy, and me.

Once he finished firing I got into a kneeling position next to Eve, with the guy pointing his gun at us. He looked at Eve, "I know you," He started his voice sounding a bit robotic, "You were with Black Cat back at Sangelas city." Then he turned to me. "And you're that other chick that Creed's trying to get in our group. Hn, now one of you better tell me where Train is before I fire into those vacant eye's of yours." When we didn't say anything he said, "You had your chance girls."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, and I was about to pull out my gun, the fat guy jumped in front of us, "Hold it right there!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing tubby?" Gunman question.

"I'm the Bla-bla-bla-"

"Blah blah blah move your ass."

"No I won't!" When Eve told him that he should move he went into some speech about how he made a pledge to protect every one. I allowed him to finish before I stood up from my kneeled position, and with my eyes trained on my enemy I pointed my gun to the Gunman. When Whitney, who I just found out when he whispered his own name, heard the click of a gun he turned surprised, "Wh-wh-what! What is a senorita like you doing with a piece!"

"Thank you mister for protecting us, but you are out of your league."

"Hn, and what do you plan on doing little miss." Gunman taunted laughing at me. I glared,

"White milk, yellow milk, red milk's oh so bad...Oh, oh, oh yeah! Milk festivals coming to town..." I couldn't help but sweat drop when I heard Train singing some made up song about milk as he was walking down the street right pass the restaurant we were in. He stopped when he saw us, "Oh Princess, Roze there you are!" A sharp pain when through my chest when he didn't address me by the nickname he gave me. Suddenly the Gunman turned his head, "Black Cat!"

A look of recognition passed through Train's face. "Hey I know you; you were the one who tried to kill me back at Sangelas city." Train didn't have much time for remembering because he had to rapidly dodge the bullets Gunman shot at him. Weird thing was that they were red. I sighed and put away my gun while watching Train deflect the Gunman's bullets with his own gun.

"Hn, it's a waste of time waiting for me to run out of bullets. This gun channels my Ki energy, so I have an endless supply of bullets. Let's see how well you block this one." The Gunman shot another bullet but this one missed Train before curving back behind him intending to get Train from behind. Train turned his head and raised his gun. Then he fired a bullet hitting Gunman's bullet and altering its course and in turn avoiding being shot.

I turned my head when I heard light whimpering and saw the fat guy holding his head not looking at the fight. I shook my head before returning my gaze to Train when he started talking. "Tell me was it Creed who sent you to come get me?" The Gunman growled and began shooting shot after shot at Train as he deflected every shot easily while walking towards the Gunman. Faster than I could see Train was standing under the Gunman with his gun pointed under the Gunman's chin. "Tough luck. Creed is the only one I want to fight."

"Damn you!" Suddenly Gunman turned his head down and that metal thing opened showing another gun. Quickly Train slammed his elbow into his jaw causing the Gunman's head to snap towards the sky, and allowing the bullet Gunman fired off to shoot harmlessly into the sky. Train then threw a few punches effectively knocking the Gunman out. Minutes later two head lights appeared and I saw that it was Sven's car. Sven stepped out the car, "Man where are we...Train? I thought you guys were at the Inn. What are you guys doing here?"

Train shrugged, "Just hanging out."

* * *

"You've got some truly sick ideas. I gotta give you that." Sven said from the front of the car. After Sven had found us in the middle of the street we all piled in the car and Rinslit had the idea of forcing Gunman to show us how to get to the other Apostles. So Rinslit was in the back seat with Eve and I sitting between us. The fat guy, who introduced himself as Whitney, was with us but following us on his motor bike and he was dragging Gunman, who sat on a board that had a rope attached to the back of Whitney's motor bike.

"What's the matter Sven? What's so wrong about letting the bad guy lead us to the other bad guys?" Rinslit giggled.

I sighed and looked out the window dreading what's to come when we finally find the Apostle's hideout. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window seal. Faster than I even realized I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I've posted for this story, and I'm sorry for that. I'm gonna try to get up to speed with my stories again. **

**There wasn't that much Train/Roze action in this one and I know you probably hate me because I didn't have them make up in this chapter, but I promise in the next one you'll love me again. ^^ **

**Or at least I hope so. **

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Sneak Peak & AN

**Ok you long awaited Black Cat fans! I am finally back and as an apology I am doing two Black Cat Chapters in a row. And so far it's been pretty easy writing this one as Im pretty my about a third way finished and I started today. But anyway I need all of your help right now. As a small treat and to let you know a bit of what's going to happen so you can better answer my question here's a small clip of the next chapter.**

"I know, and I apologize for that. For everything. For yelling at you, and for even thinking that you somehow helped kill Saya...I know how much she means to you." The whole time he spoke not once did he open his eyes and looked at me. Only now, when he was just about finished, did he finally gaze at me with his two golden pools. Despite myself I blushed. The determination and pure sincerity in his eyes was so over powering. His molten, honey eyes stared into the depths of my own snow white ones. "Is there any way that you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

And that was all I could take. The swell of emotions that I had just barely kept back, broke free and overwhelmed my senses. I couldn't even get out a definitive answer before I lunged towards the male sweeper, arms wrapped securely around his neck and face burred into his chest. The tears spilled out of my eyes, as muffled cries racked my small frame. Train's reaction was immediate. His arms locked around my waist, allowing his head to rest gently on top of mine.

Train couldn't help but think this is how it should be. Me wrapped up in his embrace. At that moment nothing mattered to Train. Not the fact that they weren't alone. Or that Creed was only but a couple of miles away. The only thing that mattered was the crying woman in his arms right now. His arms wove tighter around my waist pulling me even closer to his body. I had stopped crying but I kept my face buried in his chest not in a rush to move away from him, and it didn't seem like Train was either.

"Train..." Said male grunted in response. "Does this mean things will finally go back to normal?"

"Well, I guess that depends on us.

**Alright, unfortunately that is all I can give to you gracious readers at the moment. I can't spoil too much for you. Anyway the question is, should I have Roze kiss Train at this moment and confess that she likes him? Or should I save that for a different chapter? I really didn't know what to put so I figured I asked you all. I didn't want to move the relationship along too fast or go too slow. But anyway.**

**Like I normally do I will go with the majority vote. If there is a tie vote then I will meet in the middle. I won't have her say anything in this chapter but you can be sure that within the next 3 or 4 chapters they will finally exchange how they feel about each other.**

**So yeah...Well for now I guess see ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14: Working It Out

**********Here's my next chapter!**

**Please ignore grammar errors please. -_-**

**I would also like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who voted and review thus far in the Black Cat series! XD**

VampireAddict083  
CrisRam  
ColurfulStar  
Kitsune Barra Hime  
train'sgirl92  
yorukifon  
Katsuki-san  
Aurora-16  
Luna-Chan  
shugochara119  
Dani-Dani-Dani

**And many many more! Thank you all, for your support!**

* * *

**********Chapter 14: Working it out**

_"I...I can't believe it...It...It work." _

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes!...Yes! It worked! Finally! Someone quick! Call Willzark!"_

_"Y-yes sir!"_

It was quiet in the small car as all passengers were asleep, having followed my earlier lead. My head rested against the cool window pane a slight line of drool peaking from the corner of my mouth. Dreaming of nothing but strange male voices not having a clue of what they spoke of. Even so they were peaceful, as the calm look on my face portrayed that. Eve's head rested on my shoulder, and Rinslit, like me, was leaning against the other window.

In the front both Sven and Train were asleep. While outside laid Whitney and the Gunman they had fought not 24 hours ago. It wasn't long before I was stirring in my slumber. Having went to sleep long before the others it was only natural that I had woken up before them. Which was exactly my thought after I did wake to see that everyone was sound sleep. My eye lids were still heavy with grogginess from waking up only a few minutes ago.

"Man...I'm starving..." I mumbled, and after realizing who I sounded like, giggled quietly. However, it quickly melded into a frown as the weight of our relationship dawned on me. With my white-orbs dejected, a broken sigh forged from my parted lips. Suddenly, this car was too confined and I needed to get out. Carefully removing Eve's head from my shoulder I exited the car, being careful not to wake any of the sleeping passengers, and stood at the guard rail that over looked the mass of water that stretched for miles. The bright moon and endless stars reflected off the water's surface distorting the perception of sea and sky.

Another sigh tore from my lips. "It's been four days now...He's must still be angry with me." That had to be the only explanation on why he still hadn't confronted me. Is this how we're going to live for the rest of our lives? Just ignoring each other? A small hand found it's way to my chest right over my heart, and gripped the shirt lightly. I looked down, bangs obscuring my eyes, as mist accumulated in my eyes. I didn't want it to be this way. I didn't want any of this to happen.

Why couldn't Train just apologize?...Maybe I should apologize...

I don't care anymore. If I had to I'd swallow what was left of my pride and apologize. It was too much for me to handle...If something was done then I would breakdown...

"Roze."

I gasped in surprise, my head shooting up. It was Train. How did I not hear him open the door?

"Train..." I silently cursed myself for having such a meek voice. Train was disappointed that I wouldn't turn to face him but he could also understand why I wouldn't want to face him. He acted like a complete jerk and if there was anyway that I could forgive him, then he would be eternally grateful to whatever god that was out there.

"Why are you out here? You'll catch a cold." Train said walking up next to me, although none of us looked at each other. I just didn't want to reveal my misty eyes, while Train just simply hadn't the courage to look into my hurt filled eyes. Knowing that he was the cause for such sadness.

"What would you care if I caught a cold? We're not friends remember." Those words came out much harsher than than I intended, but even then I didn't feel sorry for the way I said it. Train flinched at my cold tone, and coughed into his hand staring out at the vast sea.

It was silent, the only noise coming from the calm waves that would sometimes hit the rocky cliff, that overlooked it. Here they were, finally alone yet neither of them took the opportunity to say anything. The silence was tense, even awkward, which was the first time it had ever felt that way between them. And frankly neither of them liked it.

Just then they both sighed at the same time, and for the first time that night they both looked at each other, not exactly sure how to look or what to say. They didn't even know how something as simple as sighing together could cause the other to become to shocked. "So uh..." Train fumbled searching for the right words to say. "...I don't...Don't know what to say..."

I looked down closing my eyes. "How about I'm sorry..."

Train's hand found the back of his head as he stretched nervously. "Yeah...I guess I should apologize. Look...I didn't mean all those things. I was angry at the thought of you being Creed's brother...And my mind somehow pieced together that you and him were working together."

"But I would nev-"

"I know, and I apologize for that. For everything. For yelling at you, and for even thinking that you somehow helped kill Saya...I know how much she means to you." The whole time he spoke not once did he open his eyes and looked at me. Only now, when he was just about finished, did he finally gaze at me with his two golden pools. Despite myself I blushed. The determination and pure sincerity in his eyes was so over powering. His molten, honey eyes stared into the depths of my own snow white ones. "Is there any way that you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

And that was all I could take. The swell of emotions that I had just barely kept back, broke free and overwhelmed my senses. I couldn't even get out a definitive answer before I lunged towards the male sweeper, arms wrapped securely around his neck and face buried into his chest. The tears spilled out of my eyes, as muffled cries racked my small frame. Train's reaction was immediate. His arms locked around my waist, allowing his head to rest gently on top of mine.

Train couldn't help but think this is how it should be. Me wrapped up in his embrace. At that moment nothing mattered to Train. Not the fact that they weren't alone. Or that Creed was only but a couple of miles away. The only thing that mattered was the crying woman in his arms right now. His arms wove tighter around my waist pulling me even closer to his body. Soon I had stopped crying but I kept my face buried in his chest not in a rush to move away from him, and it didn't seem like Train was either.

"Train..." Said male grunted in response. "Does this mean things will finally go back to normal?"

"Well, I guess that depends on us..."

I nodded as my arms tightened their hold on his neck. There wasn't anything I wanted to do in that moment but to stay with him, but I suddenly felt very tired. All of the emotions shooting through her tired her out and now she was ready to sleep again. Train must have noticed that as well because he chuckled, the vibrations in his chest tickling my face.

"I think you should go back to sleep. You seem a bit tired."

I shook my head in protest, however, a sudden yawn gave me away. I pouted but slowly pulled away from Train, him doing the same. "I guess...I'll talk to you in the morning..."

Train smiled, "Yeah...Night Snow White." My heart fluttered causing a blush to explode across my face. Which I tried to hide by quickly turning my back to him. "Night Train..."

I suddenly stopped halfway to the car. Now was the perfect time to tell him...Tell him that I love him. Things are better between us now, and now that they are I had to tell him. Otherwise I'd explode from keeping this emotional secret to myself. Spinning on my heals I made my way with determined strides back over to a confused Train. I stopped right in front of him, staring in his eyes my blush coming back full force.

"Is there something wrong Snow white?" Train asked gazing at me.

"I..." And that was all I could croak out before my voice decided to vanish. I couldn't speak I was so nervous. _'Kiss him! Do it now!' _My mind screamed at me and I took another step forward, our chests just barely brushing against each others. Train blushed noticing this and struggled to keep his eyes focused on my face instead of lower territory. He just couldn't figure out what I was doing, and to be truthful neither did I. My eyes fell down to his lips and I bit my lips in response.

They were so close...She was so close...

She leaned in, Train stiffening up finally realizing where this was going. Seconds before their lips met, I lost my nerve and to cover it up my hand shot up and smacked Train behind his head. Completely caught off guard Train yelped and grabbed the back of his head. I moved back turning away from him quickly.

"What the hell was that for!"

"For...For calling me Snow White!" I yelled glaring at him from over my shoulder. However, it was over powered by the heavy blush on my face. "I'm going to sleep." I said, much quieter this time, and quickly jumped into the car, and closed the door making a point not to look back at Train. Soon I closed me eyes and instantly fell asleep this time a smile on my face.

Unknown, to both Train and I, Sven was awake and listened to everything that was said. He was relieved that we were able to work things out for ourselves. He was proud of them, and was hoping that maybe with their anger towards each other is gone I could finally make my move. Sven was informed by Renslit, while they were alone, right before they ran into Train, Eve, and I. Along with Whitney and the Gunman. Sven couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. Things would be much better now.

Too bad he spoke so soon...

**~The Next Day~**

When I had woken up it wasn't please pleasurable means. In fact it was because of a bumb Sven drove over, which caused my head to rise into the air, and then slam right back down onto the window pane. At first I was in a daze, but the second time I shot up holding my head.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL SVEN!"

I screamed, only to be calmed down by Eve. I noticed that Rinslit was sitting in the front...Where Train used to be sitting.

Now I was confused. What happened to Train? Seeing my questionable face Even decided to take pity on me, and explain what was going on. Apparently after our talk Train waited until I was asleep before he forced out the location of Creed from the Gunman, stole Whitney's motorbike, and then left off to fight Creed alone. I couldn't believe him! How could he leave off alone again! He could have at least brought me with him!

It wasn't long before Sven speed through the forest that surrounded the large building that Creed was in. Soon he stopped in front of a damaged building and I instantly knew that whatever happened here, Train didn't cause it. It just wasn't him to make a huge spectacle over something. His style is more clean and precise.

There, leaning on the side of the building, was Whiteny's discarded Motorbike confirming to everyone that Train was indeed close by. "But where..." I whispered as I followed the three companions into the destroyed building. Everywhere you stepped you had to watch your step otherwise you could fall. The hundred of rocks, and rubble on the floor made it difficult to maneuver through the building. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I completely overlooked the head of blond, that passed me and left our group.

It wasn't until Sven stopped and said, "Hey where's Eve?"

"What?" I asked before also realizing she was missing.

"We must've gotten separated." Rinslit said looking back where we came.

Because no one was looking forward, none noticed the dark shadow of the enemy watching our every move. Suddenly a loud 'thud' caused Rinslit and I to turn around, eyes widening at what we saw. "Sven!" Rinslit yelled reaching her arm out only to fall seconds later, unconscious. My eyes narrowed, scanning the surroundings. Suddenly, I smelled something in the air. It smelled like...

A sedative...

Quickly I held my breath as I reached into my sweater jacket to grab the gun in my holster. "Show yourself!" I yelled pointing my gun in different directions. I tried to calm down but I had caught the smell too late and there was some already in my system. Not only that but my lungs were beginning to burn from lack of air. There was movement to my right, and instantly I shot in that direction, but from the lack of a scream I assume I missed.

Seconds later cold laughter filled the room, the walls creating en echo. "My, my you certainly are a feisty one. I'm actually quite surprise that you're still awake, let alone able to smell my fumes. And after I tried so hard to make it undetectable." I gritted my teeth together in anger, but I couldn't afford to speak and waste air.

Seeing this the mysterious man smirked. "But it seems like you won't be awake for long. Don't worry, it won't kill you only but you to sleep. If I killed you now then Creed would be angry." He laughed again, as my vision began to blur together. I fell forward giving in to the need to breathe. Right before I blacked out, the outline of a smirking man wearing a lab coat was all I saw.

**~3rd person POV~**

Once the ex-Chrono number was put into unconsciousness, the mysterious man came into view. He was very tall, with a sinister and cruel air about him. With his white lab coat trailing behind him, he came to a stop over Roze's body. "It's a shame really...I would've loved to do some experiments on them..." The doctor sighed, almost out of sadness, before kneeling down to Roze and pulled out a test tube with a clear liquid with in it. He poured it into Roze's mouth making sure not to spill a drop.

The liquid wouldn't kill her, no. It would only keep her asleep much longer than what his earlier method provided. He continued to gaze at Roze a wicked smirk stretching the corners of his mouth as the sun, that seeped through the cracks of the building, hit his glasses causing a glare that hid his evil, cobalt eyes. With a little convincing Creed might let him run a few test on her, as he was curious about her special abilities that normally only a Taoist would have.

"Yes...You will make a fine specimen indeed." A cold pale hand reached down and caressed her face which rested in a childlike state.

With surprisingly little to no trouble, the doctor hauled the female ex-number over his shoulder, and grabbed one of Rinslit and Sven's arms, holding them in one hand before proceeding to drag them along. It seemed he gave no thought to the damage he may cause to their back as he dragged them through the rocky terrain.

Soon the four emerged into a bare, stone room that had two large cross-style stone tables, laying vertically against the wall. The doctor carefully laid Roze against the wall. However, the same could not be said for Rinslit and Sven, who the doctor carelessly slammed against the stone crosses. Closing the metal restraints around both their wrist, and then their leg. Which by the end, left them in a crucifix position.

The doctor smirked pushing up his glasses. "Well the preparations are complete. Hm...Creed should be ready for us by now. It will be interesting to see how Train reacts to seeing his friends." He chuckled as he tossed Roze over his shoulder once again before leaving the room. The doctor climbed many stairs before entering another equally dark room, going over to the far corner unknown by the two fighting figures in the room.

Not long later the sound of a platform rising was heard and soon the two unconscious sweepers were seen. It was then that Sven and Rinslit awoke from their sleep, only to realize that they had been captured. However, even then it appeared to be the least of Sven's worries, as he saw Train and Creed in a stale mate.

Train was on the ground, back against the wall and gun aimed for Creed's head. While Creed was leaning over train Sword embedded in the wall mere inches from Train's scalp.

Train's head snapped to the side seeing his three friends, one of them being held under the doctor's arm.

"No Train! What are you doing?" Sven yelled from his position. "Are you crazy or something!"

".Now." Creed smirked pulling Train's attention back to him. He continued speaking as if to a child he was giving a simple lecture too. "Train, it's my decision to have you kill me. No sacrifice is to great for you." Sven and Rinslit listened on not having a choice in the matter. "I am will to tear down everything to bring you back up...Now shoot..."

"Shoot me!"

**~Roze's POV~**

As I slept, peacefully unaware of the happenings going on around me. I dreamed again...Was it going to be the one with only sound? But could it really be called a dream? Or a memory?

Whatever it was, this one was different. This one had picture, and sound.

_"Sir Willzark, our experiment has finally worked! We did it! An artificial Taoist, and in Chrono no less!" A familiar voice exclaimed speaking to a large stoic, and serious looking man. The scientist turned halfway and behind him there could be seen a young girl with long, flowing white hair that spilled over the medical table she laid on. Her face set in a peaceful sleep, the plane white dress the only thing covering her body._

_"This is good...How long has it been since her body accepted the transfusion?" Willzark asked passing the over zealous scientist, who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, as he examined the still sleeping girl._

_"Only 5 hours sir, but that is the longest any of our past experiments had ever lasted." Stuttered the scientist flipping through some papers on a clip board. _

_"What about her brother. Will this treatment work on him as well?"_

_"I don't think so sir...True they are twins but even twins have certain bio chemical differences. And as you said yourself, you don't want to waste the ones who have potential."_

_Willzark seemed to ponder on the scientest words, stroking his large gray beard with his even larger left hand. "Hm, yes I suppose you have a point. When will she wake up? I want to see-"_

_Willzark was cut off when suddenly the unconscious girl sprung to life, shooting straight up on the lab table. Her eyes were wide, and lifeless, her head snapping to the side as she stared at Willzark. It looked more like she was seeing through him than at him._

_"Hm, she will become a great asset to Chrono."_

_"Sir," The Scientist started, "What number will you give her? All of the others have been taken, the last by that Heartnet kid."_

_Willzark smirked, "I have the perfect number for her." He turned around, his deep blue cape cutting through the air with a 'WOOSH'. He paused right before he exited the room. "Her number, is Zero."_

My eye's opened half-way, and through my blurry vision I could just make out Sven and Rinlist strapped to something and was falling towards the ground, as the stone under them crumbled away.

I closed my eyes...

When I opened them again this time I knew I was under someone's arm. Suddenly I too was falling towards the ground, as the man let me go. Through a blurry vision I could see the man holding onto the side of the building having caught himself from falling along with me. The look on his face was anger.

My eyes closed again. Was he angry at me?...Or at himself for having let me go?...

"T-...Train?" I whispered still groggy from sleep. The wind was whipping through my air and across my open skin. It felt like hundreds of razor sharp pins smacking against me.

"Am...I falling?..." I asked, my half-lidded eyes staring up into the vast blus sky. Using what little energy I possessed, I craned my neck to look below me. A forest...I would surly die...

"...I guess this is the end..." I closed my eyes again. This time a strange feeling came over me and I could feel my body slowing down. The rushing wind around me began a curving, circular motion around me slowing my decent. I didn't know what was going on, as I was still out of it due to whatever drug the doctor gave me earlier. The next thing I knew was I was suddenly being carried by an unnatural wind current, before making a loud splash in the near by lake.

**~A bit earlier~**

"Th-thanks Train...Eve." Sven panted, as he struggled to regain his breath. He was laying on his back, as was Rinslit while Eve was sitting down, but just as much out of breathe as the rest of them. Every single one of them was drenched from head to toe, having swam all the way to land after falling into the ocean.

The only one who was alert was Train, who was gazing back at the obliterated castle with a hard but worried look.

Sven was the first to notice, "Train? What's up buddy? Did you leave some-Oh no!"

"What! What is it?" Rinslit yelled shooting in a sitting position.

"Roze! She's not here! She must still be with Creed!" Train's fist balled up in anger at that thought. He couldn't believe he forgot all about me. He saw her under that guy's, who looked like a doctor, arm. "Stupid..." He chastised himself for having forgot me. Just when we had finally patched everything up...This had to happen.

Train threw his head back in anger, "DAMMIT!"

The other three looked down in sadness, and guilt. They knew that trying to convince Train that it was just as much their fault as it was his was pointless. But they all knew...That in the midst of everything the ex-number was the furthest thing on their mind. Suddenly Eve's shout caught everyone's attention.

"Guys look!" She pointed up, as did everyone's heads.

There falling from a killing height was the figment of everyone's worry...Me.

How I got there was beyond anyone's knowledge, as there was no wind current strong enough to have carried me there. Not only that but the wind was nothing but a soft breeze. However, none of that mattered to Train, who dived in head first before bee-lining it over to my falling form. He wasn't far from me when I hit the water, floating for only an instant before sinking.

"No! Roze!" Soon neither of them could be seen.

Back on land, Sven and the two ladies were staring at the vast ocean praying for the best. Eve had on hand in Sven's gripping it tightly, while Rinslit had his arm by both of her hands. "Come on Train." Sven mumbled his one eye scanning furiously over the ocean for any sign of the sweeper.

After was seemed like ages, Train could be seen swimming back to shore with me in tow. Smiles broke out on everyone's faces.

"Way to go Train!" Rinslit yelled throwing her fist into the air, while Sven only breathed out a sigh of relief one of his cancer sticks making it's way into his mouth.

"I'm getting way too old for this." He whispered lighting white stick protruding from his moth.

Eve had a small smile on her face greatly relieved that I had been saved. "Guys!" Train yelled once he was close enough. "Help get her up! She's not breathing!" All at once the smiles fell from their faces. It seemed like they just couldn't get a break!

Sven helped Train get me out of the water and all four surrounded me.

"What now!" Train yelled out of breath.

"Someone do CPR!" Rinslit provided the answer, as all faces turned towards Sven.

"Wh-wh-what! No! I can't!"

Train frowned, "You have to!"

"But I don't know how!" Suddenly something clicked in Sven's head. "Eve! Weren't you reading a book that showed how to do CPR?"

Eve nodded, "Yes...But-"

Train growled in annoyance. They didn't have time to be arguing over this, or for Eve to back down at something apparently only she had some knowledge of doing. Every second they waste I was closer to never coming back. The arguing trio turned to Train when he growled, obviously startling them.

"Princess, tell me what to do. I'll do it myself!" He said quickly pushing the others away.

"Train are you sur-"

"Just tell me Eve!"

Sven sighed and nodded at Eve. "Alright, Train. First pinch her nose lightly with one hand, and with your other hand lift her chin up a little bit higher than her face to open up the air way." She waited until Train did what she said. "Lean down and put your mouth over hers. Take a deep breath and breath over her."

Train hesitated for a fraction of a second before doing as Eve said. "Now place your hands on her chest, and pump three times with a five second interval in between."

Once Train did that he watched for any reaction from me but received none. "Dammit Roze!" He cursed but more from worry that anything. He repeated this process two more times before, suddenly, I turned to my side and coughed up the water trapped in my lungs. I flopped onto my back taking shaky breaths as the others heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"What a day..." Rinslit sighed leaning back on her arms as she stared at my sleeping form.

The others had wholeheartedly agreed. Before long the five of them was heading towards the car, with Train Carrying me the entire time...

* * *

**Alright, there it is.**

**I was going to keep the poll open for one more day but I had decided that you all had waited long enough for this chapter. I was actually expecting a lot more people for vote seeing as how popular this is with the 'fav' list. But oh well what can you say?**

**Since the four who had voted: two-yes, and two-no**

**It was obviously a tie. So like I said there will be no kissing and confession in this chapter. Although I did put a little CPR action, lol.**

**Anyway I hope you all liked it! Ja Ne!**


	15. Chapter 15: Valentines Day?

**Hello good peoples! Now this chapter would've been up two days ago, but my dumb computer cut off on me just as I was typing this little part up here. I always do this part last...Even though it's at the beginning...**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this one. Since the next episode was the one with Valentines day I decided to try a little something. I don't think it was my best chapter but, hey what can I do. **

**I'maPentagon - **The reason why this story is rated M is because I plan on having a lemon during one of the later chapters. I just put it on the whole story as to keep from worrying about it later...That's all...

**If anyone else have any questions don't hesitate to ask! **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Valentines Day...?**

We all were sitting in a diner at no particular place. It was surprisingly quiet as no one had anything to do. Rinslit had left us the day after the last incident, and so now our group of five went back down to four. As for me, I didn't remember what happened after being knocked out by that weird Doctor guy. The only thing I remembered after being knocked out was waking up in a hotel room, Train sitting in a wooden chair sleeping while holding my hand.

However, what I do remember is that weird dream that I had. Wilzark and some scientist was in it. There was also a 10 year old me laying on a silver medical table, unconscious. Or at least I was until the last few parts of the dream. They said that had finally made an artificial Taoist...

"What could that mean?..." I thought aloud catching the attention of Sven, who was sitting to my left and reading a paper.

"What?"

Without looking at him I answered, "It was...This dream that I had...Lately I've been having some weird dreams of some people talking. When I was unconscious I had another but...But this time there was a picture to it. It wasn't just voices." I sighed rubbing my head. "They were talking about some type of experiment that had finally worked. Something about an artificial Taoist or something."

"Really...Well, next time you have one of those dreams tell me ok?" With a distracted nod as an answer Sven returned to his paper. However, his mind was still on the conversation. Thinking back to all those months ago when I had given him that manilla envelope with the papers and reports for-

**Project Zero**

-But what on earth was a Taoist? The term sounded familiar and he was sure he had heard it before somewhere. Sven knew research would have to be conducted, because he now knew how I had suddenly appeared in front of them. It was because of what they did in my dream.

Project Zero was about a handful of orphan kids that Chrono would perform experiments on. A blood transfusion from the blood of a Taoist-

-That's where he heard it from!

-And fuse it with some kids. Those that rejected the blood died instantly. Some didn't reject it right away but eventually they all died. All until a little girl came along with snow white hair, and pure eyes. She was the only one who survived the treatment. Just the thought of needlessly sacrificing children's lives made him angry, and the tightened grip on his newspaper signified that. How could Chrono be so heartless. Even if they were orphans, they were only children.

Sven could only imagine what kind of pain those kids, and I went through during those treatments and test. It was sad to think about it, and all just to make a Wind Taoist. Because of that I didn't even remember the first 11 years of my life. _It's a shame too..._ Sven started, _Roze had such a beautiful name then. Although, I doubt she would want to be called by it now though. She's not one to live in the past...But still, it was a fitting name...-_

Suddenly, Train sneezed breaking both Sven and I from our thoughts.

"Did you catch a cold?" Sven asked putting his paper down, after using it as a shield from Train's spit cannon, for a second.

"No!" Train quickly defended causing me to giggle.

"So I guess even Black cat gets sick."

"Is it me, or did you just insult the guy who spared your life?" Train gave a deadpanned look at Eve to quickly turned her head responding with a, "No."

"That's what you get." I started, "You shouldn't have jumped into that ocean."

"Hey!" Train yelled now standing up, "If I recall correctly I only did that to save your life!"

I shrugged, "Sorry but I don't remember that."

"It's true! Sven tell her!" Train rounded on Sven looking for some support. Sven pulled the newspaper over his face and said, "I'm staying out of this." Train rolled his eyes, "Princess you'll back me up right?"

"What a pretty cat..." Eve ignored Train stroking some white cat that came from no where.

"No you too!"

I smiled before turning out the window. Seeing that he lost this battle, Train sat back down mumbling about 'Ungrateful women' all the while. Soon enough the quiet returned as everyone retreated into their own thoughts. Eve was doing some psychic stuff with a crystal ball, I was looking out the window, Sven was reading, and Train was drinking a huge mug of milk. I sighed before standing up, and walking to the door.

"Yo, Snow white, where you heading off to?"

"Just to walk around. I'm bored." I said over my shoulder and leaving the small diner.

The town itself was pretty peaceful. There were a few kids playing and people at venders buying things like flowers, candies and other things of that nature. As I got closer to the shopping district of the city, the crowd grew and grew. Dozens of people going into stores and leaving hands full of bags. Couples walking hand-in-hand, the female often holding a rose and the males sharing their chocolates. There were so many different things going on and I didn't know where to start or what they were doing.

Suddenly someone ran into me and both me and that person went falling to the ground. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" A high pitched female voice broke through my daze. Once I finally came back, I recoiled slight as the girls face was inches from mine.

"Um...I'm ok." I said back as I looked at all the things on the ground. Different types of flowers were on the ground as well as a variety of ingredients, which were now all over the floor. The girl was now picking up her damaged goods a frown etched on her beautiful face. She had a peach cream skin, with bright vibrant green eyes. Her hair was a shiny, black that was pulled up in a messy bun. She wore what looked like an apron, that tied around her waste, a pink short sleeved shirt and a black skirt.

"Excuse me," I started as started to help her pick up her things. "But what is everyone doing? And why do you have all of this stuff?"

The girl looked at me like I was crazy. How could I not know! "You silly girl! You should know why!"

I shook my head. "No. I really don't know..."

The girl sighed, seemingly in disappointment, before grinning widely, "Why it's because of Valentines Day! It's tomorrow!"

Now I was really confused. "What the hell was a...Verintimes Day?"

"Valentines Day." She repeated this time putting more emphasis on it, correcting me. I gave an over dramatic, and inaudible 'oh' while following her to a large trash can and dumping all of the things in there.

"What do you do on this day?"

"Give a present to someone you like. Duh!" I was getting a bit annoyed with her. She acted like it was something I should've already known...But I guess to normal people it is common knowledge. Because of where I grew up it was new to me. "Do you have someone you like?" The question caused me to blush, which in turn made to hyper girl smirk.

"Ha! So you do! Come on! Come on! Come on! Tell me who he is!" She was practically jumping up and down by now with excitement.

I only shook my head, "Well...His name is Train...He's kind of my best friend."

"I know how those can be. My boyfriend was my best friend too. Until one day he finally got the courage to ask me." The girl suddenly smacked her forehead, "Where are my manors? My name is Ino Sarabaki. Who are you?"

"Roze...Disketh." I hesitated a bit at the end. It was still my last name even if if I wish it wasn't.

"Oh Roze," Ino grabbed my hand, "Because you made me drop my stuff you have to help me make all the chocolate. It's only fair right!" Without giving me time to respond, she was already dragging me off some where leaving me to wonder what I just got myself into. I didn't know anything about making chocolate. Hell, I couldn't even cook for that matter. It was then I realized Ino was calling my name.

"What?"

"I was saying, that you could even give the chocolate you made to that friend of yours. I'm sure he'd like that."

Once again I blushed. "I-i don't know...He's more into milk than anything."

"Everyone loves chocolate. Come on!" Soon I was taken out of the crowded shopping district, only after we went around and bought the ingredients again, and into the residential district. There were many houses, of all shapes and sizes. Everything was so packed together it made me feel way to cramped. In almost no time flat, we stopped at a decent sized, two story house and entered.

"Welcome to casa de Ino." She giggled, "It's not much...But it's home, and with the help of my parents, and my pay check I can get by." She giggled while walking into the kitchen. Since I too was carrying some stuff, I followed her and placed my things on the small kitchen counter. The kitchen wasn't something to brag about, but it was a decent size for a single person and came equipped with all of the essentials for a kitchen.

"Ok Roze, before we start we have to wash our hands." Ino said walking over to the sink. "I'm assuming that you've never baked before-"

-I shook my head.

"-So I will let you hold the recipe and just hand me what ever I need. This way we'll be able to have the chocolate done even faster." I only nodded not having a single clue what Ino was talking about. So after washing my hands I sat down at her small, round, wooden dining table, watching as she laid out all the ingredients. I had to admit, Ino was a nice girl. I didn't know many people who would take a total stranger and embrace them as if a long time friend. It was a nice change to act normal for once, but even so the cold metal that laid on my side, inside of my blue sweat-hoodie, reminded me that I wasn't living the classified normal life.

"Hey!" I jumped seeing the smooth, hand in my face. "Pay attention when I'm talking." Ino huffed. She was wearing a new and clean white apron. "I need to to grab the whisk for me. It's in the cabinet."

"Sure." And of course as soon as I got to the cabinet I realized that I had no idea what a whisk looked like. Hell I didn't even know what it was!

"Um...Ino.."

"Hm?"

"What's a whisk?"

"WHAT!"

I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not a cooking person..."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Well I can see that."

After than Ino just sat me down in the chair and told me to watch. It was amazing to watch someone bake even if it was something simple like chocolate. Ino mixed, whipped, and added all sorts of ingredients to the large blue bowl in front of her. There was flour, eggs, some strange looking brown beans, which Ino said were Cocco Beans, and other types of ingredients. She seemed to really enjoy making foods because the smile on her face never went away.

She eventually came out with a glossy, brown mixture in the bowl, which she poured into a heart shaped mold. "There! Now all I have to do is put it in the fridge and let it harden and it'll be done!" She grinned proud of her creation, and put it in the fridge. "Would you like to try?"

I blushed quickly shaking my head. "N-no thanks. I really don't have the talent."

Ino shrugged dramatically, "Okay, whatever you say Roze. I think I'm going to bed now, it's pretty late." She said waving over her shoulder. "You're welcomed to spend the night here if you want. Night." I hadn't even noticed the sun had set on me.

"Night..." I mumbled watching Ino until she was out of sight. Sighing, I stood up and was going to leave but stopped short. She hadn't put the stuff away yet. Everything was still out. I contemplated on telling her but didn't. "Well...It wouldn't hurt to try..." With that in mind, I took up Ino's previous spot and unknown to me, Ino was smirking from the other side of the door.

It took me all night to finally get it right but I eventually had my own piece of chocolate. I smiled to myself, wiping my forhead but only succeded in smearing flour on my face. I had made sure to mimic what I saw Ino doing and I was sure that, after many failed attempts, I had did it right. I placed mine in the fridge, but not close to Ino's so it wouldn't get mixed up.

The sun had begun to rise, and by time I fell asleep it was already daylight. Ino came into the kitchen three hours after I fell asleep, and smiled sweetly at the sight. Quietly she cleaned up, and left for the day not bothering the sleeping form in the kitchen corner. She knew that I woldn't be able to resist making something for this mystery guy that I liked.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Ino left the kitchen, a wrapped up, heart shaped box left the house along with the creator.

**~Later~**

"Where am I?" I mumbled, groggy from sleep, and looked around. Why was I in a kitchen?...

Oh! Now I remember! I was over Ino's house. I looked around, "But where is she?...My chocolate!" I instantly jumped up and flew over to the fridge. It had to be ready now! Just as I thought, the chocolate was hardened and was a perfect heart mold. I smiled, "Perfect."

Looking around I saw that an empty heart shaped box was set out, and the inside was already set. It was sitting on some wrapping paper, pink by the looks of it, ready to be wrapped. I knew that it was Ino's doing and I could only blush. As I was wrapping the present I couldn't help but wonder if Train would actually like it. My heart was racing a mile a minute in nervousness. Is this how it was to really love someone? Soon the present was wrapped and I was ready to go.

After washing my face I left Ino's house. "Wow...It's dark out...I slept the entire day..."

Just as I was about to leave a familiar voice rung out, "Roze! Roze!" I turned my head and saw Ino running towards me. The smile on my face turned into a worried frown at the look of distress on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's Kenchi-" The name didn't ring a bell so I assume it was the boy she made the chocolates for, "-He's being beat up! You have to help him! No one else will!"

My eyes turned heard and I nodded. "Lead the way." I ran behind Ino but because she wasn't trained like I was, it was a pretty slow run. On the way she explained the situation to me. Apparently I was right, Kenchi was her boyfriend, and she had went out to meet him earlier this morning for date. However, sometime during their date she had accidentally bumped into someone. That someone was Sebastion, a punk that runs a local gang in this town. No one ever goes up against them so they practically run this small town. Well, Sebastion was demanding that Ino do something to repay him for bumping him.

Kenchi said she didn't have to and it was an accident, which it was. In the end they ended up fighting and Kenchi won. They thought they saw the last of him but not too long ago he returned and this time he had a bunch of his friends with him. It was during that time that Ino was giving her hand made chocolates to Kenchi. Sebastion said that if she gave him the chocolates then he would forgive this whole mess, but she didn't. So he took them by force. Kenchi ran in and took them back, but that ended in a brawl. However, Kenchi didn't fight back and only hugged the box of chocolates to his chest to protect them.

And when we finally arrived that's how we saw him. Kenchi was on the ground with three guys kicking him and three more standing off to the side. There was one guy with long blond hair, and wearing a white suit, that obviously cost a lot of money, and a disgusting smirk. I could tell right away he was Sebastion.

"Kenchi!" Ino shrieked causing all eyes to turn to us.

"I-ino..." Kenchi croaked in pain, but somehow managed a smile.

"Hn, well if it isn't Kenchi's little bitch. I see you brought another girl. Is she the help you ran off to get?" Sebastion laughed, but it sent a shiver down your spine and not the good kind. "Please, what is she going to do?"

Ino glanced at me suddenly wondering why she came to me for help. Sebastion was right. How on earth could I help them?

"I-ino...Please...R-run awa-ARGH!" Kenchi was cut off by a hard kick in the stomach causing him to roll over on his back. My glare hardened when they all laughed as Kenchi still had Ino's chocolates protectively held against his chest.

"You're a fool! All you had to do was give me the stupid box. Maybe groval a bit and beg for your forgiveness." Sebastion smirked, "But I guess now we'll just have to beat you to a bloody pulp. But don't worry we'll take care of your little bitch and her friend." Kenchi's eyes widened, and Ino screamed.

And that...was the last straw.

"Sebastion..." I started in a cold emotionless voice. I was glaring at him from under my bangs as my anger built up. "_You're luck has reached Zero._"

In a flash I was gone from my spot and in the middle of the three people that were kicking Kenchi. I easily fought and knocked out the three men before turning the the last three, one of which was a shocked Sebastion.

"Ino worked hard making those sweets for Kenchi-" I began slowly walking towards them. "-She could've went out and bought them, but she took the time to make them herself and-"

Sebastion growled, "Dammit! You two kill her!"

The two grunts by him ran in, one on my left and one on my right, yelling a battle cry. I kept walking, and side stepped the first punch, raised my right hand and brought my elbow down on one of the guy's necks. The one on my left did another punch but I ducked under that one then did a hard punch to his gut causing him to double over.

The whole time I never looked away from Sebastion's trembling and scared form. With every step I took, he took one back until he tripped over his foot and fell. There was something inside of me threatening to break. Like an old coil ready to spring free.

I stopped walking once I was standing over him, "-And I will not allow it to go to waste. I will stop you from messing with this town ever again." Just as I was about to land the final blow something hit me in the head. I saw Sebastion's smirk, and heard Ino's scream. The force caused me to stumble forward and something fell out of my pockets.

I didn't get knocked out but it did cause me to stiffen long enough for Sebastion to grab me and pin my arms behind my back. "Ha! You stupid bitch. You should've finished me when you had the chance, but now you are mine!" He laughed evilly. As I was being restrained my head was down and I suddenly felt weightless and as if I was in the air. But I knew that wasn't true because I was still on the ground. There was something inside of me that just snapped. I was so angry, and that anger bubbled inside of me until whatever that was snapped in two.

Ino looked at me worriedly as she allowed Kenchi to lean on her. She though I would actually win but it was only a dream.

What everyone failed to notice was the breeze that suddenly came out of no where.

"Don't worry Kenchi! I haven't forgotten about you." Sebastion nodded to the big guy who knocked me out. He started walking towards Ino and Kenchi. Kenchi put his arm around Ino and pushed her behind him, while Ino only tensed and closed her eyes in fear. This was it. This was going to be the end for them. And all she wanted was to give her homemade chocolates to her boyfriend and have a good valentines day. She waited to hear Kenchi's scream of pain, and soon a scream was heard...But it wasn't the one she was expecting.

She opened her eyes and saw the guy coming after them on the ground, inches in front of them, knocked out and had multiple lacerations across his back. Ino's hand flew to her mouth in shock, "Oh my...W-what happened?"

"Ino look..." Kenchi whispered. Ino did and what she saw will never leave her memory banks.

I was standing there floating inches off the ground, with wind dangerously whipping around my body as well as Sebastion, who was knocked on the ground from the sheer force.

"Wh-what the fuck are you!" Sebastion yelled trembling in fear.

I didn't answer him, and in an emotionless voice said, "Leave now...And never bother them again..."

Sebastion scrambled into a standing position before running off as if the devil himself was on his heals. Slowly I came descended towards the ground. I swayed a bit before falling to one knee holding my head in my hand. "Wh-what the...What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ino asked in what sounded like a fearful voice. I shook my head telling her I only remember being hit in the head and then blacking out. Ino didn't say anything, and I didn't ask because it looked as if she was too scared to talk about it. Soon I felt as if I was intruding on something, as Ino and Kenchi began talking in ways to intimate to even repeat.

I blushed and stood up retrieving the box of chocolate I dropped earlier and leaving, but not before waving at Ino and wishing her luck with her life.

A sigh left my parted lips as I stared at my crushed box of chocolate. Someone had stepped on it after it fell out of my pocket, and I had a feeling it was the guy who hit me in the head. I don't really know if it was on purpose or not but the fact of the matter is, is that it is now a crushed box.

"Train won't ever take this..."

"What won't I take?" I jumped in surprise and looked up to see Train smiling at me. He walked over stopping once he was in front of me. "Where were you? You had all of us worried half to death."

I didn't answer. Or better I couldn't answer. My voice was caught in my throat and I was frozen.

_Give it to him now!_

_****__But what if he doesn't like it?_

_Don't back out now! You already made it, so just hold out your hand and give it to him._

_**But-!**_

_Hurry up!_

"-and I thought for sure Sven would pee his pants if we di-"

"Here I made this for you!" I blurted out thrusting my hands out and presenting him with my present. My voice became a quiet whisper as I continued, "I-i...I tried really h-hard...A-and I h-hope you li-like them..."

Train blinked not sure what just happened. As he stared at the beautifully wrapped, heart-shaped box thoughts of two nights ago when I almost kissed him resurfaced. He was sure that's what I was going to do, but chickened out at the last second. Train then recalled yesterday night, when he ran into Kiyoko, and she tried to give him a box like that. When he told Sven he said it had to do with the holiday, Valentines Day.

He looked at me, arms out stretched, head down, eyes screwed shut and a blush on my face. His face melded into a soft expression as a gentle, almost loving, smile graced his face.

The entire time Train was watching me, I was scared he wouldn't take my gift. I mean why would he? If it was something that I made it probably tasted horrible. I can cook just about as well as I can dance. My whole body was tense as I waited for the inevitable rejection; my heart already breaking in two. I could feel my head drop lower allowing my hair to fall over my arms and shoulders. Guess he didn't like chocolates.

So when I felt a hand grab the box, my head shot up in surprise and Train chuckled because of it. "Why are you so surprise? You made it right?" He asked opening the box and looking at the broken pieces of chocolate. He didn't even seem to mind the large foot print in the center.

"It looks good Snow White." Train grinned eating a piece.

I blushed, twidling with my thumbs, while I waited for him to spit the chocolate out.

Train swallowed the chocolate and reached for another. "Wow! These things are delicious Snow white!" I looked at him confused, but happy. _Man these things taste terrible...But I can't tell her that. Well, at least she's happy _Train thought watching the smile on my face.

_I can't believe he liked them...They must be good... _I thought watching Train continue to eat them.

"It may not be a good idea to eat them all in one sitting."

Train chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He put the lid back on somehow suppressing the desire to sigh out of relief. "You know," the golden eyed sweeper started, "Yesterday I ran into Kiyoko. She wanted to give me a present much like yours for something called Valentines day."

"R-really?"

Train nodded, "Yeah but-"

I waited with held breath for what he had to say. Knowing Train he ate Kiyoko's chocolates as well. That's the kind of guy he was. A nice and caring person. Even back when they were in Chrono, Train had a kind and caring side to him. It may not have shown up often but if he didn't have a side like that to him he wouldn't have been so patient and helpful to me back then.

"-But I think I like yours better." He grinned closing his eyes, so he didn't see the blush that exploded across the bridge of my nose. "I don't know why but they mean more to me than the ones she gave me."

"O-oh...H-hey I think we should get back to Sven and Eve. I-i probably worried them enough..." I started as I began walking away. However, I only got three steps pass Train before I suddenly tensed and began falling towards the ground. It it hadn't been for Train catching me I would've hit the ground as I couldn't even catch myself. Suddenly extreme fatigue plagued over me causing my entire body to go limp in Train's arms.

"Snow white are you ok?"

"I-i don't know...I-i feel so tired all of a sudden." I muttered trying to stay awake.

Train smiled, "Well don't worry. I'll just carry you back," As he was speaking he was maneuvering me onto his back, "Consider it a thanks for making chocolates for me."

And that's how I ended up getting a piggy-back ride from Train. His hands held my legs up in a firm grip while my arms were locked around his neck in a gentle grip. "Hey Train..." I whispered sleepily. Since my head was laying on his shoulder, and close to his ear, he had no problem hearing me.

A light 'hm' was my response. "Eve once asked me...If I could have one wish what would it be..."

"And? What did you say?"

"I told her...I don't...Know...B-but what about you...?...What would you...Wish for?..."

Train considered my question for a while. What would he wish for? Food? Money? Or maybe to have Saya back..._No, my wish would be pointless...Because I see it everyday._

"Snow white, my wish is..." Train trailed off when he realized something.

"Snow white?" He stopped walking and glanced at his shoulder. He chuckled a bit seeing that I had fallen asleep. His footsteps soon started up again, finishing his earlier sentence.

"My wish is to see you smile."


	16. Chapter 16: ChibiTrain

**Sorry it's been taking so long for me to get these stories out. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks to all those who support this story. Whether you leave a review, favorite it, or just read it. Thank you!**

**I own nothing save for my own OC's, but in my head I own everything, including that sociopath yet strangely attractive Creed!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chibi-Train **

Light shined on my face, beginning to walk me from the peaceful dream I was currently engaged in. The bed molded to the contours of my body shifting when I did as well. I fought to stay asleep not yet ready to wake up. Sadly I was losing that fight and my eyes were beginning to flutter open. A maroon colored wall was my waking sight along with a...Polk-a dotted rabbit? Gently I rubbed my eyes trying to red them of grogginess. I was tempted to remain in my bed but when I remembered I went a day without showering I was quick to my feet.

"I wonder if I'm the last one to wake up." I yawned stretching my arms over my head. It didn't take long for me to shower, dress and exit into the small sitting area...Where there was no one.

"What the? Did they leave?" What was even stranger was there was only my and Eve's clothes in here. A chuckle left my lips soon after. "They must have gotten us separate rooms." A sudden shout from the neighboring room confirmed my earlier thought. That shout was none other than Train. I would know his voice anywhere. My heart began racing and my cheeks burned, as the events from last night returned. I giggled holding my hands close to my mouth. "Maybe I should try to make more things for Train." I whispered a happy smile on my face.

Another shout was enough to snap me out of my condition. What could possibly be going on to make him shout like that? Deciding to see for myself, I headed to the room and opened the unlocked door. "Train why are you sh-"

Wait a minute...

Eve was gone...

There's Sven...

And...Train?...

I didn't know how to initially react to what I was seeing. Train was, well to put it simply, he was a kid. He looked like he was 12 years old or something. That wasn't the strangest part. He was also wearing one of Eve's outfits; a black-button down shirt, and a red skirt. Train's back was to me so he hadn't noticed me yet, but Sven did. A smile lit his face - which was previously set in laughter - and he waved at me.

"Roze! Glad to see you're up and ok."

"Haha! I'm not falling for that again Sven!" Train shouted. "It's already embarrassing enough I have to wear this. The last thing I need is Snow White seeing me like this."

"Train, I'm not playing this time. She's right behind you."

Train plugged his fingers in his ears, "La! La! La! La! La! I can't hear you!"

Sven shrugged, "Whatever Train."

Finally, after minutes of silently staring at Train's back, I asked, "Um...Train?"

Said person tensed, "Oh, no." He slowly turned around a blush on his face from embarrassment, "Uh, I can totally expla-"

"Gaaaaahhhh~! Sooo cute!" I exclaimed my eyes large, and overly animated with glitter and sparkles. Train was completely put off by my reaction, a sweat drop rolling down his cheek. "W-wait...What?" I launched myself at the chibi-Train, excessively rubbing my cheek against his while little hearts seemed to appear, and then float away in the air only to vanish.

"S-snow W-white! What are you doing?" Train blushed more, trying to push me away. That only made me _kyuu _more and hold him tighter.

"Soooo cute!"

Sven sighed as he read his paper, "Why is it that girls always go for the cross-dressing bishonin type?"

"Sveeeeen! Help me!" Train pleaded reaching out his hand to the greed haired sweeper. Sven only pulled his newspaper over his face more and answered with a simple,

"Nope."

Train glared at Sven, while I still gushed over Train's appearance. "You traitor!"

I gasped, stepping back and put my hands on my cheeks an idea suddenly popping into my head. "Oh, my god! Train wait here!" The entire time a blush and happy smile was on my face as I ran back to my room. I rummaged through a few of Eve's things and when I found what I was looking for I squealed-

- In the other room, Train tensed as that girlish squeal did not sound like good news for him.

- and dashed back into the room. "You must wear this!" I shot out my hands showing him the outfit. It was a pink dress shirt, with a white frilly skirt. It was brought for Eve some time ago but she never wore it - it I couldn't blame her, it wasn't her style. Though Eve couldn't wear it, I just couldn't get it out of my head that Train would look adorable in it.

The moment Train saw it all color left his face, even Sven went a little pale but his reason was due to his sudden lack of air because of his insane laughing. Train's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Put this on." I demanded taking a step forward. "No way!" Train exclaimed blushing from embarrassment and taking a step away.

"Come on, you would look simply adorable in it. Do it."

"No."

"Come on, please!"

"No!"

"Just once!"

"No Snow White!"

I pouted, "Fine, if you want to be a Meany about it." I laid the outfit on the table and sat in one of the chairs. Once Train was sure I wouldn't try to get him to wear anything else, he too sat down, though he was watching me very closely.

"So, why on earth are you a kid?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. You weren't there when everything happened." Sven folded his paper and began to explain what had happened, with Train looking pretty pissed about the whole thing.

"Yeah that damn bastard! I really wanted to kick that doctor's ass too!"

That perked my interest, "It was the doctor?"

"Yeah why?"

"You remember when we went to that building to look for Train. Well it was the Doctor that used some type of anesthetic to knock us out, and tie you and Rinslit to those stone slabs." I explained, before looking at Train, "So he shot you with some bullet with some strange technology in it and it turned you into a kid." I just wanted to make sure that I had a grasp on the events. "Well it was a good thing it had a day delay, otherwise there would have been a chibi Train carrying my all the way here."

"What happened to you?" Sven then asked, "Did you have an adventure of your own?"

I smiled, "Sure did. I met this girl named Ino, and she told me all about Valentine's day and even showed me how to make chocolates. I gave the ones I made to Train, but next time I make some I'll be sure to make enough for everyone."

"Alright! Can't wait to try them! They must be delicious." Sven said already thinking about eating the sweats.

Train just sat in his chair, a sweat drop on his face, _'Hehe, yeah...Delicious.' _He tensed when I smiled at him, and looked away blushing. He didn't really know why he was blushing, but he did know it was because of the way I had just smiled at him. Was it weird that he was having more and more trouble keeping me out of his head? Train found himself thinking about me more often than not, and he wasn't quite sure what the reason for that was just yet.

It was then that the doors opened up showing that Eve had returned along with another - I was quickly on my feet, "You what are you doing here!"

The reason for my sudden outburst was because Kiyoko was the one who entered with Eve. Last I remembered she was the enemy. I glared at her, while she just laughed, "Oh silly nilly! I'm here because my darling Mr. Black needed me!" Kiyoko exclaimed twirling her way past me and latching herself onto Train who was desperately trying to get her off.

A tick mark instantly formed on my forehead, and steam was actually coming off of my body. "Your...Darling...?" I grounded out through clenched teeth. My eyes were set in a cold glare at Kiyoko, who seemed to be none the wiser of the danger she was currently in. Sven, however, was quick to notice and chuckled nervously. "U-um, so ladies, what did you two buy for Train?"

"We brought clothes." Eve said holding up the pink shopping bad.

"Oh yeah! I got Mr. Black the cutest outfits! Oh I can't wait for him to try them on! I picked them all myself, and I think you will like them!" Kiyoko again exclaimed happily bounding her way towards Eve as they both pulled out the outfits they brought.

Sven smiled, "Well alright then, let's see them.

The first outfit was a school boy outfit which Train, from his expression, did not like at all. Kiyoko seemed to have a different response, "You look so cute Mr. Black! I've always wanted a little brother."

I stood off to the side still wondering whether I should kill her or not. Whether or not I was jealous of her - which I wasn't! - she was still the enemy and by that logic she should not be here.

"Next!" Train shouted.

The next outfit wasn't any better. It was a white shirt, with some shorts that had suspenders on them. It even came equipped with a bowtie. I tilted my head to the side a bit _'Hm...He almost looks like that Conan Edegawa kid from that anime.'_

The next one was a typical school boy uniform, and the next giving him an almost delinquent and rowdy type look. I actually didn't think that one looked too bad. The next was a formal Japanese blue male yukata. The whole time everyone would give their thoughts on the outfit except for me, who was still brooding in the back.

Finally on the last outfit - which happened to be picked by Eve - Train was wearing something that was just about the same as his normal clothes. The only difference was that his pants were shorts.

"Not bad at all," Sven began, "In any case, we need to start thinking of ways to change you back.

Train didn't seem to be worried about his condition, "Don't worry. If I just eat and get enough sleep it'll clear up on its own."

I face palmed at Train's refusal to take this seriously.

Sven shared my feelings, though he decided to yell them out, "Don't treat this like a cold!"

"But that might work for Train." Eve said.

Sven spoke again, but this time it appeared he was more thinking aloud than anything else, "Considering you took a bullet from that weird doctor Disciple guy, we can rule out Shinkitou and Tao...Which means...The effects must have something to do with nanotechnology."

"Nanotechnology?" Train repeated.

"Yeah, nanotechnology." Sven said.

"Nanotechnology..." Eve trailed off the grip on her own hand tightening.

"Nanotechnology." I then said. To be honest I just wanted to say it since everyone else was saying it. You know...Following the crowed...Besides, it sounded like a fun word to say.

"Even so, it seems to be different from Eve's." Sven continued to explain to Train, who's face appeared blank as he is trying to digest the information.

"Eve...Nanotech...Those things that Eve has in her body?...Then-" A grin exploded onto his face and he began laughing, "Then do I have that Transforming ability too?" Before he could be given an answer Train made a dash for the window. I gasped and took a step forward, "No, Train wait!" It was no use, he was already jumping, "Trans...Wings!"

...Nothing happened...

Train stayed suspended in the air for a good 5 seconds before gravity finally decided to do its job and pull his right into the ground with a loud crash. "OW! Sven! I didn't grow wings!" He complained.

"Yeah right, idiot."

"Man! That's lame! I guess I'll just have to walk with my own two feet like boring people." Train continued to complain.

I didn't even get a chance to do anything before Kiyoko was also jumping out of the window yelling, "Wait, Mr. Black! I'll go with you!"

A very familiar emotion began bubbling up inside of me; Anger and hate. I did not like that girl one bit. Every time she came around all she would do was cling to Train and try to get him to go out with her. How on earth am I supposed to confess my feelings to Train when Kyoko shows up at every unwanted moment - which is every time she pops up. I mean, is it too much to ask that she just stay away from Train and try to kill us like a normal bad guy? It would make it so much easier if she did. I don't even know if Train likes me like that, but I do know that if Kyoko keeps butting in then I may never find out!

"-And take Ms. Jealousy with you too." Sven threw an arm around me, pulling me from my thoughts just as he said that part. It took a moment but a rosy blush hit my cheeks once I realized what he said. I pushed him away from my, eyes wide.

"W-w-what on e-earth are y-you talking about!" I attempted to feign ignorance, but with my stuttering it was already clear I was lying.

Sven just gave a sly smirk, "Oh, don't even try to hide it Roze. Even Eve here knows you have a crush on a certain golden eyed sweeper. The only one who doesn't know is Train." He said laughing. My blush became darker, and reached to the entirety of my face.

"Sh-shut up! I-i don't. Wh-what I mean i-is that...Uh..." Finally I just hung my head in defeat, "Fine you win, but just for this I'm not making you any cookies."

That shut Sven right up, "Awwwww, Roze!"

Unknown to Sven, the gods just save him from getting a very bad stomach ache, and possibly his life.

**=In the Town=**

"Where on earth could they be? We've been walking for hours!"

"It's only been 5 minutes." Eve corrected, her eyes glued to the path a head of her.

I gave an over dramatic sigh, "Well it sure doesn't feel that way. I mean, how hard is it to find two people?" I said looking at all of the faces of the people who passed me. Finally after another minute I stopped and threw my hands up in the air, yelling dramatically, "We're never going to find them!"

"I found them."

I blinked, "Huh?" I looked at where Eve was pointing at, and sure enough both Chibi-Train and Kyoko were standing there. Train wasn't there for long however, as he ran off down an ally way with Kyoko about to follow. That is until her phone run and she answered it. She didn't even notice that Eve and I ran by her. Before we were out of hearing distance I heard Kyoko say something strange. _'On a date with Train?...What is a date? Well there's that fruit called a 'date' and then there is today's date but...I don't think that's what she meant.' _Even though I didn't know what it meant I still couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, simply because of how she used the word. _'I'll just ask Nii-san what that is later.'_

I was once again pulled from my thoughts but it wasn't by Sven this time around. A gunshot vibrated through the air and that was all it took for Eve and I to really start running. Moment later what looked like a construction site came into view as well as four people. Two of them were men in dark, tailored suits and the other two were little kids. One of them was a girl and was being held by one guy who had a gun pointed to her head. The second kid was a boy, who was obvious roughed up, and also had a gun pointed at him but it wasn't a point blank range like the little girl. No one seemed to have noticed our presence yet.

I scoffed when I saw this. These men were obviously getting off on hurting these kids, and nothing pissed me off then guys who think they could hurt kids and get away with it. I was about to reach for my gun when another shot went off, and the gun that the man was pointing at the little boy went flying out of his hand and landed right at the boy's feet.

"What the! Who did that!" The peeved man looked around and saw Eve and I. When he turned to look at us the real culprit slid up behind him and pressed the barrel of his gun to the man's back.

"Bro!" The other guy yelled. Using that moment of distraction, Even transformed part of her hair into a white fist, punching the one holding the girl. He dropped her, but Eve was ready and caught the girl before she hit the ground, safely returning her to the young boy's side.

"Get lost."

The man didn't need Train to tell him twice, and they both ran off though not before yelling a threat of their return.

I smiled, glad that everything was ok now. I went over to the two kids who we just help, "Are you two ok? You're not hurt are you?"

The boy wasn't even paying attention to me and was more engrossed in Train. He was in awe that Train was able to stand up to those men. While Eve and I knew that handling punks like them were no problem for Train, due to the fact he looked about 12 and wielded a gun that was just about as big as his head probably seemed impressive.

When I thought I wasn't going to get an answer, the little girl giggled happily, "I'm fine! And thanks for helping us!"

I looked down at the girl and smiled, "Of course."

Though I'm not really sure how Train, Eve and I ended up accompanying the two kids - whose names were Tim and Mika - back to where they stayed. Mika took up a position between Eve and I holding onto our hands. I was surprised when we walked up to a half destroyed building and a red bus which seemed to be the home for not only Tim and Mika, but also a numerous amount of other kids as well. When we arrived there were three boys playing in the sand, and happily ran over to greet Tim when they saw he returned.

Mika giggled and let go of my hand to hug Eve's arm. My insides completely melted when I saw the blush on Eve's face, _'So...Adorable...'_

"Tim," Everyone looked up at the new voice. It belonged to a young girl who was exiting the red bus. "I'm glad your back." She walked up to Tim. She wore a purple dress over a white long sleeved turtle neck, and black pants. She wore circular, thin rimmed glasses. Her hair was a light shade of brown, and a single yellow hairpin to hold her bangs out of her face.

"Layla..."

Layla halted in front of Tim, reaching her hand out and resting it on his recently scarred cheek. "You're hurt. Did the gangsters get to you again?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He tired to blow it off.

"What happened, you're obviously hurt." I couldn't help but smile at this. It was almost as if they were some arguing couple. It was too cute.

Layla then introduced herself, with the rest of us doing the same. Afterwards she invited us inside of the half destroyed building so she could put a band-aid on Tim's face. The next room that we were brought too was small, and had two large crates - which served as a table - and two smaller crates which served as chairs. Train sat in one, instantly throwing his feet onto the crates, and Tim sat on the other. Layla and Eve sat on the floor close by, and I settled for leaning on the wall. There was silence for a long while with Tim and Train staring at each other. It was only three more minutes before Tim finally made his move.

"Your name is Train right? Will you help us?" He stood up, his seat sliding back a few centimeters, and placing his hands on the table.

"Will I help you with what?"

"Gagsters want to take over this factory site. They want to tear it down so they can build some huge casino."

"And your point?" I looked at Train. He didn't seem bothered by the startling revelation. I was both surprised and a little disappointed that Train didn't want to immediately help them. I know I did.

"We need to protect our home. We can't do it on our own. We need someone with strength to drive them away."

Train didn't take more than a few seconds to think about his decision. "Sorry, this doesn't involve me." He stood up and walked away. I didn't waste another second in following him down the stairs, though as I was leaving I heard Eve ask -

"Why do you all live in this place?"

I managed to catch up with Train before he left the building, "Why didn't you agree to help them?"

Train looked up at me - it was strange looking down at him since I was so used to him being taller than me. "I don't understand why it should be our problem. This is something that they have to resolve on their own." I noticed something different about his eyes. They didn't seem to be completely in focus. It was like he was thinking about something from his past.

"Train they're kids." I tried to argue, "They can't hope to defeat some gangsters. They're going to get hurt, or even worse killed."

He closed his eyes and just turned around, "...I don't know...I'll think about it." I looked off to the side and didn't press the matter anymore. I felt as though that would be the best answer I would be getting. Not only that, but it seemed like there was something else on Train's mind than just what Tim and Layla were going through. As soon as Train left the building some kids ran over to him and dragged him off to play with them. I waited a few moments before going outside as well. Train was being forced to build sand castles, though to be honest he looked like he was enjoying himself. I decided to go on the red bus and looked around. It looked like any other bus, only there were pillows and blankets all over the place. They obviously slept here. In the very back was a single picture frame. Curious I walked over and picked it up. There were three kids in the picture; Layla, Tim and in the middle another boy. He looked familiar, and it didn't take me long to realize,

"Isn't he that boy with my brother?...The one with the skateboard."

"That's Leon."

I jumped a bit startled at being discovered. Layla was standing there hands folded in front of her and watching me curiously. I coughed a bit from the awkwardness I felt and put the picture down, "Sorry for snooping. I just saw the picture and was curious."

"It's ok."

I fiddled with my fingers, "So...Do you know what happened to Leon?"

Layla shook her head sadly, "No...He just vanished one day, leaving Tim and I here alone. He was the leader of us, and it was a hard loss when he vanished. I think Tim took it the hardest of all. We were all close friends, but they were like brothers."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I whispered sadly. I felt bad that Leon and left them. I even felt as though it was partially my fault since Creed was probably behind Leon leaving his family.

"Are you their big sister?"

"Wha?"

"Train and Eve. Are you guys related?"

"Oh, um, no we're not. We're just friends."

Layla smiled, "Oh, you guys seemed pretty close that's why I asked. But even so, you don't always have to be related to be family. That's what this life has told me. I see everyone here as my family."

I returned her smile, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Well, I should probably go now. Eve said she would make us dinner, and I figure I should help a bit. You guys are guest after all."

I tensed a bit hearing Eve was making dinner. I didn't think that was a good idea. Could Eve even cook?

Layla waved before leaving. I looked back at the picture of Leon, "I wonder if he even knows how much his family misses him." After that I left the bus, though I was almost ran over by Train and the three kids still dragging him around to play.

Suddenly movement to my right caught my attention. It was quick, like a flash of a person, but it was enough to arouse my suspicions. My first thought was that it was one of the gangsters coming to bother the kids, but then I thought it might be one of the Apostle of the stars. Hell, maybe even Chrono. Either way, it spelled nothing but trouble for everyone here. It only took me a second to decide my next move, and I ran towards the direction I saw the person. I kept seeing minute glances of a shadowy figure, and the person soon led me into an alleyway. Though he seemed to not want to be caught, he made it very easy for me to keep track of the direction he was heading. The thought that this might be a trap didn't occur to me until I suddenly ran into a dead end.

"Damnit." I looked around, trying to search for some secret passage way, or a ladder. "Where the hell did that man go? He couldn't have gone through a wall could he?" With all of the other weird things that's been happening I wouldn't be surprised if he did have that ability.

"So you are subject V9X41." I turned around and saw three men, each of them wearing a white lab coat. The one in the center was the tallest of the three. Though his lab coat made it difficult to tell his build, it was safe to assume he was the least built out of the three. He wore half rectangle glasses, with dark rims, over his green eyes. His face was clear of any hair, save for the shoulder length red hair, and a smirk was plastered on his face. His hands were securely in his pocket. The man to his right was very short, probably only coming up to my waist at the most and thicker than the others though not to the point of being overweight. His face was pudgy looking, which made him appear to always be squinting his dark, beady eyes. He wore a laughing grin that, quite frankly, gave me the creeps. He was the only one that was bald. The last of the three was the most built; as his lab coat looked as though it could barely fit him due to all his muscles. His eyes were closed, and a large beard over his mouth, though it appeared as though he was simply frowning. He had little hair on his head, but wasn't quite bald like his short companion.

My eyes darted to each of them wondering just who they were. I didn't remember seeing them with Creed, and there wasn't anybody like this in Chrono. Though...Maybe they got some new people. I gritted my teeth. No they weren't with Chrono either, there was something about them that just didn't make me think Chrono. If that was the case then just who were they? And what did they want with man?. I realized that this was the second time that I was lured away from the group and ambushed. _'I really should stop running blindly after some shadowy person.'_

"It was easier than we believed to actually track you down. Though, with all the commotion following behind you and Thirteen we should have expected it would be relatively quick before we found you." I didn't say anything but remained tensed as I listened to the one in the middle talk. Whoever these guys were they knew about our connection with Chrono.

"Let's hurry this up, hehehe. I have other experiments that I want to get back too, hehehe!" The short chubby one said, his voice high pitched and already annoying to my ears.

"Calm yourself Nazumori." The center one said. Apparently he was the one in charge, his calm demeanor and smirk making me feel uneasy. I could tell this man was dangerous. Probably more so than the bulk looking man to his left. "Now, if you would be so kind as to come with is V9X41."

I glared and took out my gun, "I don't think so. Just who the hell are you?"

"Looks like she's a feisty one, hehehe!" Nazumori's shrill voice sounded,

"Yes it appears so. I do not wish to harm you V9X41, however, if you resist then we will have no choice but to force you to come."

When my posture didn't relax the man sighed, "Fine, then so be it. Damigara, you know what to do." The bulk looking man grunted and stepped forward. Seeing him move my eyes became trained on him. Damigara suddenly charged at me. At first I thought I could stop him, but I quickly realized that his charge was much too fast and powerful for me to stop. So instead I dived to the side, rolling then stopped in a kneeled position aiming my gun at Damigara. Since he missed me he had collided right into the wall, which stood no chance against his charge and now had a large Damigara sized dent in it. I gulped. If I had got hit with that then I would have been dead. I fired off a couple of rounds, but they were all in vain as they just bounced off his body as if they were plastic. My eyes widened and I dropped my arms just slightly, "No way..."

The rustle of a lab coat made me turn back to the other two, and when I did I noticed Nazumori right in front of me, his grin growing wider and his eyes staring right into my own. He then began attacking me, punching at me with such speed that he seemed to have multiple arms. I had trouble dodging them all, and it was only by luck that I didn't get hit by any of them. My luck was quick to run out as he got me in the gut - quite hard for such a short man - and I went flying into the wall. As my back hit the wall, blood came out of my mouth and I fell to the ground. "D-damnit..." I cursed shakily standing up, and staring at the three. Just who were they!

"I employ you to give up and come with us. If you do not heed this last warning I am afraid you will be in a lot more pain V9X41."

I growled, "Oh shut up!" I shot off three more bullets, this time at the walls. They bounced off the walls, hopefully confusing the three. After bouncing three times they began heading for the one in the middle. Right when they were about to his him, Damigara stepped in the way, using his body to deflect the bullets.

"No." I whispered in hopelessness. How in the hell was I supposed to defeat them when that guy's body was like stone! Suddenly I jumped onto the wall, and using that to push off of, I soared right over the three, landing in a squatted position. The moment I touched the ground I took off running, making the immediate right and continued maneuvering my way through the ally.

Nazumori laughed, hunching his shoulders, as he and the other two watched as I tried to escape, "She certainly is different than what the current files on her suggest, hehehehe! For one, she speaks hehehe." He cut his eyes to the tall man in the center, "What do we do now Yuga, hehehe?"

Yuga still had his trademark smirk, bringing his hands up to fix his glasses, "Why, we go after her of course." With that the three vanished from their spots.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I came to another dead end. I had no idea where I was going, and I just knew that those three weird men were going to be chasing after me. I couldn't even find my way back to that construction site so Train and Eve could help me. Not only that but the sun was starting to set. Once it got dark I definitely wouldn't be able to find my way around. Just my luck! As I turned another corner I collided with something that was much harder than steel. Looking up I saw it was Damigara who I ran into. My eyes widened and I tried to run, but both of his arms reached out and grabbed my forearms effectively keeping me from running. His grip was so tight I could feel my arms already losing feeling and I felt as though my bones would be crushed.

"It was foolish for you to try to run V9X41." Yuga chuckled walking forward, Nazumori right beside him.

Somehow I managed to keep a hold of my gun, which I shot off, the bullet bouncing off the floor, to the wall and skimming right in front of Damigara's face, the surprise of the bullet caused him to drop me. Not able to hold onto my gun any longer I dropped it but I was willing to leave it behind as I went to run again, but I was grabbed again, this time by a giant glowing blue hand. "What th-" I was suddenly slammed into the wall, the back of my head slamming roughly against the wall. My vision went blurry, but I was still able to see that the arm belonged to Yuga. He was smirking as he watched my go into unconsciousness.

"..Nano...Technology..."

He chuckled, "Ah, yes. You would be familiar with it, since one of your companions are also in possession of them. Even so our powers are not equal. Mines are much stronger." He changed his arm back to normal, allowing me to drop to the ground. I didn't try to run this time due to my increasingly dimming vision. "If only you had listened to us in the beginning this wouldn't have had to happen. But now you will come with us, V9X41." Him walking towards me was the last thing I remember before losing consciousness.

Yuga looked down at my unconscious body and sighed, "I tried to tell her. Did I not try to tell her?" He asked looking to his companions for reassurance. Damigara simply grunted his response.

"Yes, yes we all heard you trying to tell her, hehehe. Can we please go now, I have experiments of my own I need to attend to, hehehe."

Yuga nodded, scratching the back of his head as an exasperated look crossed his features. "Alright, alright. Damigara, you carry he-" A ringing coming from his pocket cut him off, and he answered it. "Ah, boss you have impeccable timing. We have just apprehended subject V9X41...You want us to leave her?...May I ask why?...I see...Alright then." He hung up and turned to Nazumori, "It seemed he doesn't want us to bring her in just yet."

"What! So we did all this work for nothing!" Nazumori exclaimed, effectively getting spit everywhere.

Yuga ignored his outburst, "It is what the boss wants. He says that what he needs is more information and to keep tract of her progress with her powers. Which is why we will implant her with this-" He pulled out a small jar from his pocket - why he had it in there to begin with who knows - which held a small pink larva looking insect. "This _Supai_ will be our little souvenir." He squatted down to my body, and leaned my body forward so the back of my neck was shown. He opened the jar and then placed the rim of the jar to the back of my neck. The pink Supai sat on my neck for a second before burrowing under the skin, the lump of the larva still seen before it completely vanished. Yuga laid me back against the wall, and stood hands back in his pocket, "Well, then I guess we take our leave now."

"I still can't believe we wasted all this time, hehehe." Nazumori complained.

Damigara remained silent and the three were soon gone from sight, not to be seen again for a very long time.

Hours passed before I was waking up. It was not daylight, which meant that I slept throughout the entire night. "Wh-...What happened?" I groaned slowly standing. My body was sore and my arms felt as though they were run over with a steamroller. A sharp pain suddenly ran through my neck and I reached for the nape of my neck rubbing the area. It almost felt as though something was moving. I shook my head, "Probably just my imagination." As I retrieved my gun, I began thinking about those strange men from last night. I wonder where they could have gone. I was actually surprised I was still in the alleyway as I was under the impression that they wanted to take me somewhere. Not only that but they kept referring to me as V9X41.

"Just what was all that about." I rubbed the back of my neck again just as I excited the maze of alleyways.

Once I was back on the main street it didn't take me long to find my way back to the hotel we were staying at. When I didn't get back I noticed that Train was already back to normal, which had me greatly confused, "When did you get back to normal?" I asked.

"It was like noodles," Eve answered, "We just added water."

Now I was even more confused, "Uh...Ok..."

"Never mind that, where the heck did you run off too?" Train asked leaning back in the chair and resting his feet on the table. He looked comfortable now that he was back to normal, "I could understand if you were mad at me for what I said, but we could have used your help when we got rid of those gangsters."

I felt bad that I wasn't there to help, but also relieved that Train did stay there to give them a hand. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to disappear like I did."

"Yeah, you really gotta stop doing that." Sven laughed, "So what happened?"

"Well...I saw something out of the corner of my eyes, and I thought it was one of the gangsters spying on us or something. So I went after them, but when I caught up to them it was a dead end, and I was ambushed by these three weird guys. They said they were there to take me somewhere, but I didn't recognize them. I didn't recognize them from neither the apostle of the stars, or Chronos. It was a different organization. We fought, and I lost and went unconscious. I thought they would take me away but when I woke up I was still in the same place. I don't know why they left me..."

"Strange. There's another organization out there we have to worry about. That's just great." Sven grumbled.

"They were really strange too. There was one man who was able to deflect my bullets with his body as if they were made of paper. A short guy who was super fast and strong, and the last guy...He...He was able to use Nano-tech just like Eve." That caught everyone's attention.

"Nano-tech..."

I nodded, "Yeah..." I rubbed my neck again, an uncomfortable look crossing my features.

"Are you ok?" Train asked noticing.

"Yeah, it's probably just a kink or something. I did just sleep in an alleyway. Some warm water from the shower should fix that. See you guys soon." I said, smiling as I left to mine and Eve's room. I found a change of clothes and entered the shower that was calling my name.

* * *

**I know it was a bit strange with those three guys, but it is important that the Supai (the Japanese term that roughly means 'spy' in English.) gets implanted inside of Roze. This is the only time they will have a major scene in the current story, however, they may be mentioned as a "shadowy figure" or something.**

**They were not with Creed or Chrono, but the organization that they are with will be explained in the-**

**Wait for it *drum roll***

**...The...SEQUAL!**

**That's right, there will be a sequel to my story, one in which more OC's will be introduced. But anyway, see you all later! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Continue scrolling down if you wish to read 4 spoilers for the sequel!**

Keep scrolling

Keep scrolling...

More...

More...

More...

More..

Almost there...

Just keep scrolling...

Just a little further now...

Almost...

Keep going...

Scroll some more...

Hey you're really getting the hang of this...

You are a scrolling pro!...

Keep it up you're doing great!...

So how's school going?...

Getting good grades?...

You better be...

"Scrolling" should be a class offered in school...

If it was you'd get an 'A'!...

Hang in there...

You can do it...

Half way there...

*Train offers you a cookie*

Keep going...

*Train fan service*...

*Jenos Fan service*...

*Sven fan service*

*dead from sexy fan service*

Man I love stalling...

Ok for real this time...

Almost there..

And now...

You're...

Here!...

Congratulations! You made it to the spoilers! Virtual milk and cookies for you! Made by Roze especially for you!

**THE FOLLOWING ARE SPOILERS TO THE SEQUEL SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ**

**1. It will center on Roze and her strange artificial Tao powers**

**2. Creed and Roze's father will appear**

**3. Sven, Eve and Rinslit will return**

**4. And wait...What's that? Is it? Could that be...Wedding Bells?  
**

**SPOILER IS OVER**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. I was thinking of changing this up a bit. I finally started reading the Manga for Black Cat, and I like how the story is developing in the Manga rather than in the anime. So this is what I was thinking. When I get to the part where the Manga reaches the part where I am at in the story, I will start going from there. **

**I was thinking of either doing that, or abandoning what I've done so far and starting over and going strictly off the Manga version. Or maybe even finishing this current story out using the anime, and then do a remake of the story but using the Manga story line. The seems like a lot of extra trouble so yeah. Those were just some brainstormed thoughts so if any of you have any comments then I would love to hear them, since I am writing this story for all of those who are reading this story.  
**

**So the next chapter(Which I will soon be working on) may possibly be the first chapter that follows the manga. I just need to read more of the Manga so I can find a place where the story matches up.  
**

**Also I think I will be adding an extra chapter from early on in the story, when Roze and Train was still in Chrono. I just realize I completely skipped the episode when Saya went after that guy, and first told Train that "A guns job is whatever the owner tells it". So I was going to go back and add that chapter in so that the story can match up from when Roze was having that inner conflict in the chapter when Train left her with Sven.  
**

**Lastly I apologize for any false hope of you thinking this was the next chapter '-_-  
**

**Edit: Ok I have just decided to finish up with the Anime. I might do another Train story but next time following the Manga...Damn..I just got an idea for the main OC in that story...  
**


	18. Chapter 17: Untitled

**Gah! I got it finished! I think this chapter is a pretty good one, and I have a good feeling that I'll be getting some love for this. ^^ **_  
_

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Untitled  
**

_"Zero do you know where you are?"_

_I couldn't see a face, but the voice I heard was very familiar. The voice belonged to a man and it instilled a sense of calmness wash over me. I nodded my head in the affirmative. I was at Chronos. An organization whose job is to kill evil people, and those who don't follow the laws of Chrono. This is what I was told for as long as I could remember.  
_

_"Good," The man seemed to be happy. "I have someone to introduce you too. This here is Creed Disketh." Though I couldn't see the man speaking, I was able to see a small boy standing in front of me. I tilted my head to the side, staring curiously at the short, silver haired boy who wore an equally curious gaze. I noticed that the boys eyes were the same as mine. He also looked like me. Almost as if he could have been me if he was a girl, but how could that be? Unlike myself, who wore a pure white, spaghetti strapped dress; he wore navy blue shorts and a white top.  
_

_"This boy here is your older twin brother."  
_

_Twin? Brother? I thought that I was alone here, but it seems like I wasn't.  
_

_"You look just like me." Creed said walking up to me. I shy'd back and looked away. "H-hey, don't be scared! I'm not going to hurt you!" The boy exclaimed quickly noting my retreat.  
_

_"So uh...Your name is Zero right?" He asked. I looked at him for a bit before slowly nodding. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Oh yeah, you don't talk do you? That's what they told me anyway." Creed added as an afterthought bringing one of his small hands under his chin. "So do you want to play something? I'm finish with my training and they said we could hang out for a bit."  
_

_Creed held out his hand with a grin on his childish face. "Come on Zero! I'll show you this cool game I saw some of the kids outside playing! It's called hide and seek." I perked up hearing him say 'game'. I had never played a game before. I looked from Creed's smiling face, and too the hand that was stretched out waiting for me too grab it.  
_

_I grabbed his hand and smiled, _'This is my big brother...I like him...'_ This is what I thought as we walked down the hallway hand in hand._

I slowly opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the plain white ceiling above me. I rolled over onto my side, rubbing my eyes slightly as I mulled over the dream that saw me off into consciousness.

"I had forgotten about that day." I mumbled. Despite who Creed was now, and what he had done, I couldn't help but smile. I had only been able to hang with Creed for about a week before we were separated, and during that time it was probably the closest I was to being normal in Chrono. There was a time when Creed was just as innocent as every other child. He wasn't simply born into the person he was now. If there was anyone to blame for how he behaves now it's Chrono.

I drew my knees close to my chest, and laid my head on the top of my knees while staring blankly out the window. _'What would my life be like if Chrono was never in the equation? Would I be with my real parents? And with Creed...? Would I still have meet Train?' _

That small moment all those years ago put Creed in a special place in my heart. Even though he killed Saya, and is trying to take over the world now...He is still my brother, and he was the first person who I was ever close too; even before meeting Jenos, and Train. I gasped when I felt something wet rolling down my cheek, then trailing down my leg. Raising my hand to my face I realized the wetness were my tears.

It was during this moment I realized something, _'I...Don't want my brother to be killed...'_

* * *

Creed stared at the darkened walls of his large bathroom. He sat soaking in a bath filled with rose petals, and water having spilled onto the floor. He didn't know why but he got the strange feeling that someone was thinking of him. His cold, blue eyes cut to the window which were covered by drapes to keep the sun out. Creed really wasn't in the mood for seeing the sun. It was then a sudden memory came to his head, surprising himself that he even remembered it.

**Flashback**

_'Nii-San, where are we going?'  
_

_Creed looked up from the notepad that I held up and grinned. "It's a surprise. Don't worry I think you'll like it a lot, but the thing is, is that we're not supposed to go outside so we have to be careful so we don't get caught." Creed grinned as he led me through the halls, making sure to keep a tight grip on my hand so I wouldn't get lost. I held the notepad close to my chest as I obediently followed Creed.  
_

_Soon the two of us made it to some stairs, and to me they seemed to go on forever. Despite the seemingly impossible climb, Creed started walking pulling me along with him. I was actually really worried about doing this, because it was really late at night. If they were caught they would have been in big trouble, especially since both of them had training first thing in the morning tomorrow.  
_

_"Don't be so worried Zero. You're Nii-san won't let you get in trouble, I promise. I'll just say I forced you to come with me or something." Hearing that I shook my head, not wanting him to get in trouble by himself. If I really didn't want to come then I could have just left any time. It wasn't like he really did force me to come with him.  
_

_Creed just smiled, squeezing my hand gently. Finally the two of them came to a door, and Creed opened it. The door lead to the outside; the roof of the Chrono's headquarters to be exact. There, above them twinkled hundreds and thousands of stars, each one shining brighter than the next. I was completely captivated by the beautiful sight. This was the first time I was outside, and it was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I reached out my hand to try and grab one of the stars. To my disappointment I was too far away, but I didn't drop my hand.  
_

_Creed stood behind me, his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face. He was glad to have been able to do this for his little sister. When he found this place he knew that I would like it, and from my awed face he knew that he was right. He then began to panic, "Zero w-why are you crying? I-is something wrong?"  
_

_I just looked at him, the tears still streaming down my face. I smiled and shook my head. Quickly I scribbled something on the notepad and showed it to him.  
_

_'I'm just very happy.'  
_

_Creed sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good. For a second there I thought I had made you sad or something." I shook my head. At that time, the thought of Creed ever doing anything to hurt me was the furthest thing from my mind. He was my brother after all. "Well, we should get back. We need to rest for tomorrow after all." Seeing my face fall into sadness he then added, "But we can come back tomorrow night. Now come on, before they find out we're not in our beds." He held out his hand, and I instantly grabbed it.  
_

"Now that's strange. Why would I be thinking of this after all these years." Creed mused silently, chuckling at the sentimental memories that seem to be resurfacing all on their own. His chuckle soon turned into a frown when he felt a lone tear escaping his right eye.

"Crying...Me?..." Creed stared at his reflection, and unreadable emotion on his face. The last think he needed was weakness creeping up on him, and just why was he thinking about such useless memories at such a time? The time for another one of his appearances on TV was coming up and he wanted to be ready. Memories about his lack of a childhood were the last things he needed on his mind.

* * *

"Hey Snow White, you awake?" Train asked opening the door to the room I slept. I hadn't heard him due to being lost in thought, so I didn't turn around to greet him. Even so, Train wouldn't have noticed my greeting anyway as he was too busy blushing. Reason? Why that's very simple. I was currently wearing night clothes, which consisted of a very loose white tank-top and very short, green shorts. Defiantly not clothes that Sven would let me wear outside, no matter how hot it was. It was the first time for Train to see me in such revealing clothes, and the sight of my revealing clothes shocked the golden eye'd sweeper.

He simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the creamy skin of my legs, then traveling up the contours of my hips, chest and then finally my face; which was turned toward him in confusion.

"Train are you alright? You're face looks a bit red. You're not sick are you?"

Jumping back in surprise, Train waved his hands out in front of him, "Uh no! I'm not sick In fact I'm perfectly fine see?" As to show me, he made a show of running in place, "See, as fit as a fiddle."

My head tilting to the side, "Um...Ok. Great." I really didn't know what to say toward that.

"So um, Sven told me to come wake you up. Lunch is ready." I smiled in thanks, "Alright, I'll be thee in a bit."

Train quickly left the room, stuck on the other side of the door looking down with a permanent red blush on his face. _'What was I just doing! Was I really just...Ch-checking her out? But that's Snow White! I can't really be thinking of her like that right? O-of course not. It was just the first time seeing her like that so I was a bit shocked. That's all...Right?'_

Back in the room with me, I just giggled at Train's behavior. It was weir-Wait. I looked down at myself and realized why Train was red. It wasn't because he was sick, it was because he was blushing. _'Does that mean he likes me? He wouldn't have blushed if he doesn't like me back right? That's what Rinslit told me so it must be true. So maybe I really don't need to worry about Kyoko...'  
_

I climbed out of bed, and stretched my arms over my head. I had slept for quite a while, but even all that sleeping couldn't get that strange kink out of my neck. I figured that the soreness would go away after a while so I didn't give too much thought as I got dressed. Today I chose to wear dark blue jeans, with a red shor sleeved shirt; finishing the outfit with my signature hoodie which was left unzipped. When I joined the rest of the group they were sitting around the table which was uncharacteristically filled with food.

"Woah! We actually have food!" I exclaimed grabbing the extra seat which happened to be right across from Train, who wouldn't look at me since he couldn't get the earlier image of me out of his head.

"Yeah, we got lucky and caught a bounty earlier." Sven supplied, "We were just walking and then he ran into us. Literally!" I smiled biting into a bread roll.

"Are you feeling better?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, my neck is still a bit sore but I'm feeling just fine." I then took a quick look around as I noticed, "Hey were did Rinslit go? Wasn't she here yesterday?"

"Oh she went out to do some shopping. She said she would be back later."

The lunch continued with a very energetic tone, with Train and Sven being the main cause of such energy. Train was making a show of trying to eat everything on the table, even food that wasn't on his plate. The prompted Sven to fight against Train over possession of food, exclaiming that he should save some food the the rest of them.

I just giggled at the scene, _'__Is this what me and my brother could have had if Chrono wasn't established?' _I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop thinking about my brother. Was it weird that he was at the front of my thoughts? The smile on my face dropped to a solemn look, and an unknown emotion crossed my face. No one seemed to notice my change of pace, and I stared off into the distance resting my chin in my hand. I sighed silently and stood up, leaving the dining table without Sven or Train even noticing. The ever watching Eve, however, noticed my change of mood and watched as I left building and stepping outside.

"I think something is bothering Roze." Eve spoke her voice no louder than usual, but still gaining the attention of both Sven and Train.

"Huh?" Was there simultaneous reply.

"Wait, where did Snow White go?" Train asked completely abandoning the fight with Sven and looking around.

"She went outside a few moments ago." Eve supplied sipping at the glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." Train said already out the door, leaving Sven and Eve alone at the table.

Sven just sighed, "I wonder how long it's gonna take before they realize they're crazy about each other."

Eve's reply was, "Love is complicated."

"That it is Eve."

Meanwhile, with me I had managed to walk quite a bit from the building in a short amount of time. I was really out of it, not paying attention to much of what was going on around me. I seemed to be more so interested in the gray, cement below me; so much so, that I had almost stepped out into the street if it wasn't for the hand that shot out and grabbed my arm.

"Ah!" I gasped in surprised as I was pulled against someone's chest. Quickly looking at the one responsible, I saw an amused grin on a certain golden-eyed sweeper.

"It might be important to watch where you're going." He teased. I blushed, but it was more so from the closeness of his body than his teasing.

"Y-yeah, I'll do that." Train let me go and I created some distance between us. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. You just got up and left without so much as a word. Is something wrong?" He appeared worried, but I was afraid to tell him what had me like this. If I told him that I was thinking about Creed he might flip out, and the last thing I ever wanted to see were those eyes that had looked at me with so much hate. I shuddered at the thought, and the action wasn't missed by Train.

"Snow White? Is everything alright? You do seem a bit off today." I looked off to the side. Suddenly Train grabbed my shoulders, startling me into looking at him. I could see in his eyes he was genuinely worried and wanted to help me in whatever way possible; I was sure that even if it meant jumping into a rushing stream he would be the first one to jump. Even though I didn't want to tell him, I also didn't want Train to be worried about me this much; Though the thought of him worrying was very endearing and sent warmth through my body. With Train right in front of me my thoughts completely turned toward him. How was it that he was able to make my heart beat so fast? And why was it that he couldn't see what he was doing to me?

This was the man that I had fallen in love with. I really did love everything about him. The way his eyes glow like the sun when he's happy, which I have noticed always shines brightest when with me. His smile which never fails to appear whenever he see's me or says that stupid little nickname that he gave to me. The same nickname that I had come to expect, and secretly like. It was Train who gave it to me, so how could I not like it? I loved how he is always there for me, when I really needed him. I wanna see him smile and laugh more, but just doing that won't be enough. I want it to be because of me. I want to be the reason why he laughs or smiles. I want to see every single emotion he has, because I want so know everything about him and I want him to know everything about me; but those things aren't my favorite things about him. What takes the cake, is what his mere presence does to me. The fact that every time I see him, my heart kick starts and reminds me that I am in fact in love with him.

While I was in my head, Train was still staring at me waiting for me to answer him. Instead, what he saw made his eyes widened and his heart beat loudly in his chest. My eyes were staring right at Train, love shining in them as clear as day; and it wasn't hard to figure out to whom this emotion was directed towards. He still had his hands on my shoulder, and the tightened ever so slightly. Train never remembered his throat feeling so dry but even so he swallowed, trying to see if what he was seeing was real. Surprisingly enough, he found himself praying to god that he wasn't just imagining it. Train wanted to say something but he was afraid that he would ruin the moment. Instead he took a leap of faith and did something he would have never thought of doing otherwise.

Train slowly fitted his right hand under my chin gently, yet firmly holding me there. Instead of the rejection he expected to see, he instead saw willing acceptance. This cause him to yet again freeze, his body trembling and his eyes widening. He didn't know why these small actions of mine were affecting him so.

"..Train.." I whispered.

His heart gave a painful thump in his chest. _'What's wrong with me? We shouldn't be doing this. I need to leave..I have to...I have...I...I...Have never noticed...How beautiful she was...' _Train's thoughts were taking a different turn. He noticed I wasn't looking at his eyes anymore but at his lips. Again his heart tackled his chest, this time he actually winced. It was a painful feeling but...He didn't want it to stop.

I reached out fisting the cloth of his white shirt with my left hand. "Train...I.." My grip tightened, and a blush came to my face. Train also blushed _'She's so cute...'_

"Is it...Ok..." I seemed to struggle with the next few words, but it was more so because I was nervous. "For me to...Love you?.."

Both of his arms fell to his side having lost all feel in them. Now that wasn't what Train was expecting. "Wh-what?" Surly he head heard me wrong. Did he just hear that right?

I looked down, "I can't keep doing this. Ever since I realize my feelings I...It's been so hard just being next by you. That time when we got in that big argument I was going to tell you then that I liked you." I paused for a bit, "And when we finally started talking after our fight I...I was going to kiss you but I got scared and I panicked so I ran away. I'm just tired of keeping this to myself. I-"

Having finally gotten a hold of himself, Train gently grabbed my chin making me look at him. Though his face was red he still wore a smile. "Roze-" Hearing him say my name made me forget how to breathe. It was scary how much control his simple words had over me, but I couldn't and wouldn't do anything to change it. "I don't know what to say...So I'm not gonna say anything." That was not what I wanted to hea-

Every thought I once had, and was about to have completely flew out the window. There was only one thing I was aware of and that was the feel of Train's lips covering mine. They were warm and soft just like I had always imagined. I had yet to respond; his lips moved slowly against mine trying to coax me into returning the kiss, but I was in just too much of a shock. Train was beginning to think he jumped the gun, when finally my brain finally decided to work and I shyly returned the kiss.

A strange feeling shot through Train once I responded, and he couldn't really tell what it was. It felt similar to adrenalin, but yet not the same. It was a feeling of extreme energy on a completely different level. The grip on my chin tightened ever so slightly to keep me in place as he applied more pressure into the kiss. His free hand wrapped around my small waist, pulling me to him and staying there as if it had always belonged there. As for myself I gripped his white t-shirt as if my life depended on it; my other arm found it's way around his neck. It was like fire was crawling through my lips and down my spine; I just couldn't get over the fact that this was actually happening. I didn't want this to end.

Slowly we parted, making a slight _pop _sound as we did. I kept my eyes closed to savor the lingering feel of his lips on mine; my chest heaved, small pants leaving my slightly parted mouth. My eyes fluttered open, coming to a stop half way, and I looked at Train through my lashes.

He remained frozen, looking down at me a permanent blush on his face, wondering what had just happened. What was that? He had never felt anything close to that before. He felt energized, and extremely hot. Feeling my body fleshed against his own was causing something else to stir within him, especially since she could not get the picture of me wearing my shorts and shirt. In response his arm tightened around my waist.

"Train..I love you." I whispered using my arm to pull myself up to kiss him again. Train was ready to respond, but they were interrupted by someone bumping into them.

"Sorry." The person mumbled a hurried reply as he joined the large crowd of people looking to cross the street. Both of them blushed and jumped away from each other, having forgot that we were in public. I looked down, while Train looked away and up at the sky. There was a moment of awkward silence as we were able to think about what just happened.

_'I can't believe I just did that! I actually kissed and confessed...But...' _I stole a shy glance, quickly looking away afterwards, _'He didn't reject me. He kissed me back...So what does that mean? Does he like me too?'_

_"_I think we should go back. It's getting pretty late." Train forced out his voice weak; it was obvious he was still effected by their earlier activity.

"Yeah." I agreed.

The walk back was silent and awkward. I could feel Train glancing at me ever so often. It was making me feel self conscious. We finally made it back to the hotel, which was the current hideout. Rinslit was back, and her, Sven and Eve were sitting in the living room in front of the TV.

"Oh hey, you two are just in time!" Rinslit exclaimed, then smirked, "Creed is just about to start his public announcement."

"Creed?" Train and I said at the same time.

_"Hello my fellow citizens, my name is Creed Disketh." _The voice of my brother came up on screen, apparently a prerecording. Train and I sat down, and Sven noticed that we sat closer then what was actually needed, considering all of the room on the 2nd couch. He decided that he would ask about it later since now Creed was of more importance.

_"I am the leader of the Apostles of The Stars. To all of you who are watching now, I will reveal truth. Truth about the secret organization Chronos." _My eyes widened slightly. Just what was he thinking? Revealing Chronos to the public will cause mass mayhem. That organization is secret for a reason. Creed should know this. Train was obviously thinking the same thing if the tightening of his eyes were any indication. _"The daunting amount of control they have over the world and the inevitable outcome of their demise."_

"Chronos?" It was a young couple that just descended down the stairs behind them. "What did he mean by controlling the globe?" The girl on the guys arms just pouted, "Who cares! Hey let's go to the beach!"

I kind of wished I didn't have to worry about all of this like they did. The beach sounded like a much better idea then trying to take on Creed and his followers. _"If you wish to be free over this control over your lives. Come and join us. We of the Apostle of The Stars shall set the world free!" _We all sat there in silent despair. If Creed was to ever succeed in what he plans to do then it would be catastrophic.

_'I don't want Creed to be killed...Despite everything he has done...He's still my brother and the only living relative I have...But...I don't think Train is going to spare him, and Chronos will have no choice but to kill him. Not only did he defect, but he is also threatening to expose Chrono.'_

"Whats wrong Snow white?" Train asked looking down at me. "That's twice now that you had that same look in your eyes. Something is troubling you."

"You can tell us, no matter what it is." Sven smiled. I looked at him, and the others, and finally landing on Train. I sighed and looked down relishing at the closeness of Train's body.

"I...Its Creed. As strange as it sounds I don't want him to be killed." The air in the room suddenly became tense. The one who was tense the most was Train, as expected. "He's the only relative I know of, and if only because of that I don't want him killed."

"I was thinking earlier today about my earliest memory in Chrono. Before I met everyone, I spent time with Creed as a child. He wasn't like he is now, and it's not like he chose to be this way. Chrono messed everyone up, and Creed just happen to be worse off. Train-" I was no looking directly at him, "I know he has done you wrong in every which way possible, but I beg you. Please don't kill my brother." That started a staring contest between Train and I. The desperation and need for him to understand, battling against the sheer hatred and rage Train felt towards Creed.

Sven, Rinslit and Eve watched the silent between us, none of them speaking a word wondering which one of them was going to break first. Finally Train sighed, running his hand through his hair and sinking back into his seat. "That's a hard promise to keep..But I'll try." A smile broke out on my face, and I lunged at him hugging him tightly. I knew how hard that would be for him, but I was glad that he would at least try. Maybe after Creed was defeated he would have a change of heart. Train and I did after all. The only difference is that other means other than talking would have to be used.

Sven and the others smiled, knowing that only I would have been able to get that kind of response from him. Moments later we all decided to head up to the balcony, and order some tea and juice - which was paid for by Rinslit since we were broke. Train decided to occupy his time by walking on his hands on the rail, followed by a bunch of cats. Where the cats came from was a mystery to me. Train just automatically attracts them where ever he goes.

I watched Train perform his acrobatic act, and began to wonder what was going to happen to their relationship now. Train hadn't said anything about liking me, but he did kiss me so I guess the must account for something. Right?

Suddenly Eve transformed the end of her hair to a large finger, and moved it so it was behind Train. I smiled already knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't fall." Eve said as she poked Train in the back, making him lose his balance and fall of the rail - thankfully inside of the balcony. Sven sighed as if he was watching his children misbehave, and I just laughed.

"What was that for princess!"

"You were too slow." Eve said playing with two cat puppets which were just her hands transformed.

"Very funny!"

"I thought so." I laughed causing Train to glare at me.

Sven then decided to join the conversation, "Settle down Train. Remember it was you who wanted to rest and give yourself time to recuperate. That's why we took this vacation in the first place isn't it." Eve and I nodded in agreement.

"He's right you know. Now hurry up and grow up so you can get a job because we are starting to run out of money." Rinslit scolded lightly, her arms folded. I couldn't help but feel like Sven and Rinslit were the parents of our group and Eve, Train and I were the kids.

...Parents...

Before I knew it I was once again drawn into a memory from a long time ago.

**Flashback**

_Long hallways, and tall ceilings surrounded the two silver haired siblings as they ran down the hall hand in hand. They came to a corner and Creed quickly looked around to see if there was anyone there, before turning the corner and pulling me along with him. We were trying to sneak back up to the roof so we could look at the stars again. We hadn't been able too for the last two days because I had been stuck in the medical wing for some weird tests that they wanted to do to me. Creed had managed to sneak me out of there, and I was extremely happy._

_"Tonight is a really good night to look at the stars! There are a lot of them out tonight." Creed whispered excitedly as we came to the stairway that would lead us to the roof. I just smile and nodded. He really did like the stars, but I didn't know why he liked them so much. Maybe I should has when we get there. This way I can know even more about my beloved brother.  
_

_Eventually we came to the roof and we both laid down. Once I had my hand free I wrote down my question and tapped Creed's shoulder to get his attention. His childlike and innocent eyes turned to the paper and smiled. "Why do I like the stars so much? Because they're pretty to look at, and because they are free." I tilted my head to the side in question. Free? Creed looked at the stars with a faraway look, "I don't want to be here. It's no fun...I've been outside of here once and all the other kids look like they are having a lot more fun. Here it's just work, work work. The only thing that has made staying here worth while was meeting you. I never thought I would actually have family here...But then...I start wondering what happened to our parents."  
_

_I wrote down something on my note pad again and held it up for him to read. "Parents are two people that look over you, and make sure you're alright and love you all the time." I tried to think about it but I didn't know anyone like that. Well except for Creed, but he was my brother not my parent.  
_

_Creed looked at my notepad again and shook his head, "No I have never met them before...I wonder why we were brought here. Is it that we weren't wanted? Or did they die?" Creed hugged his legs and dropped his head down as he began to cry. "I just wanna know why..." I looked down sadly, and moved closer to wrap my small arms around him. Suddenly a bright light shot across the sky, and I quickly tapped Creed to ask him what it was. He wiped his tears and explained it was a shooting star and that if you see one you can make a wish.  
_

_I thought about it really hard, and then smiled. "What did you wish for?" I wrote down my wish and showed it to him. When Creed saw it he smiled and hugged me. "You're the best sis."  
_

_'I wished that you would one day transcend the stars'  
_

**End**_  
_

I leaned over the small balcony that was on the level of the room I shared with Rinslit and Eve, both of whom were sleeping peacefully in the large King sized bed. I looked up at the sky and frowned when I couldn't see much of the stars due to the street and car lights from the city. I thought back to the time when I was with Train, before we left Chrono, and I had escaped out of the window to climb to the roof. Thinking about it now, I only watched the stars that night because of Creed's influence. I wonder what happened to him that had changed him so much. I still remembered the last day that we were together.

**Flashback**

_We sat together on a small sofa as Willzark stood in front of us, easily towering over the two kids. He looked down at of over his grey mustache, giving me the impression that he was glaring at us. _

_"I think it is time that we have you two separated." He started cutting straight to the chase.  
_

_"What!" Creed exclaimed as I looked about ready to cry. "Why are you separating us! We're the only family we've got."  
_

_"If you two are to grow up to be useful and efficient numbers for Chrono we cannot have any type of weakness festering in you." His eyes then turned hard as he said his next sentence, "Do you really believe that we didn't know about your rooftop excursions?" Creed tensed and looked down. Is that why they were taking me away from my brother? Because we broke the rules?  
_

_"It's not fair..." Creed whispered, trembling slightly. He didn't want to be alone again. I looked at Creed sadly, and grabbed his hand.  
_

_Willzark simply peered down at us for a few moments then turned away, "Zero, let's go." He then walked away expecting me to follow. I looked from Willzark to Creed who grip tightened on my hand. I reached over and gave him a hug when,  
_

_"Zero!"  
_

_Creed and I jumped. I gave him only last smile before I was forced to follow Willzark, leaving him alone. Creed reached out his hand at my retreating form, "C-com back...No..S-s come...Come back...I don't want...Don't leave...Me alone...Zero..."  
_

_Later that night, laying on the pillow of my bed was a single red rose and a note that said 'One day we'll reach the stars together.' I smiled and grabbed the rose, that first and last present I was ever given by Creed.  
_

**Flashback**

"Is this him fulfilling his promise?" I mumbled sighing sadly. At least I could rest a bit easier knowing that Train would try not to kill Creed. Speaking of Train, I saw him sneaking out of the window which was a bit away from her. This made her raise an eyebrow. _'Just where does he think he's going?' _I looked behind me to make sure that I hadn't woken up the ladies behind me, softly closing the door but making sure to keep the windows unlocked so I could get back in. I judged the distance and took a breath before jumping down. The ground was approaching quickly, and I readied for the impact. As I hit the ground I softened the impact by bending my knees and then tucking into a forward roll.

"Ah! That hurt." I groaned rotating my shoulder. I was out of practice. Back in the day a fall from a height like that was nothing for me. Shaking my head I took off in the direction I saw Train heading.

After a few minutes of chasing a shadow I thought I had lost him until, "Snow White what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Train leaning against a building. He pushed himself off the wall and stopped in front of me, smirking. "Are you perchance following me?"

I crossed my arms, "Well I think I should. The last two times you ran off with no one knowing you chased after Creed all on your own; and one of those times you almost got your self killed if it hadn't been for Nii-san." Train scratched the back of his head, and sheepish grin on his face. "So where are you going off too now?"

It didn't look like he was going to tell me until he said, "I thought I felt Saphiria's presence earlier." Now that was a surprise. I really am out of practice. "So I was just going to see if my hunch was correct."

"Oh..."

"Hey don't look so sad, it's not like I'm going to be getting killed."

"I guess."

Seeing that I wasn't convinced Train sighed. "I'll be fine Roze, so don't worry. Ok?" He lifted my chin, and for the second time today he kissed me completely taking my breath and every single thought I had away. He pulled away, then rested his forehead on mine smirking at the dazed look in my eyes and my red blush. Train decided that he liked that look on me the most of all, especially when he was able to put it there.

"W-why?" Though I couldn't finish my sentence he was able to piece the rest of it in.

"Isn't that what you do to someone you like?"

"Y-you like m-me?"

"Roze, I like you more than you know. It's just it took me up until now to realize it." He then looked a bit uncomfortable, "Now, I'm not real good with this kind of stuff but...It shouldn't be too hard." His grin cause butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Was this really happening?

He must have seen the disbelief in my eyes because he leaned in again to make sure that I had this reality seared into my brain. "I promise I'll come back. Now go sleep." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, and backed away with a smile before turning to leave.

"Train!" I called out, "Um...I..I lo.."

He grinned, "I know, and so do I Snow white." With that he ran off, leaving me blushing and dazed under the night sky.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys have to say about that?**

**It was good huh?  
**

**Well please review the story, and let me know what I can do to make the story better. ^^**


	19. PLEASE READ!

**Ok, so I went back to fix whatever happened to get my chapters all screwy. So Chapters 5 and 6 are back. However, I forgot to copy chapter 7 which was where chapter 5&6 should have been so to make a long story short I now need chapter 7. **

**Again, I would really appreciate it if someone could give me a copy if you copied my story, because if I have to rewrite this, it's going to take time away from my other stories and it's gonna take even longer to make a new chapter for this story.  
**

**So if anyone can help me leave a review and let me know. And don't worry this will not happen again, because I finally backed up every single one of my stories onto my computer and I will continue to do so, so that if something goes wrong I will still have them all.  
**


End file.
